You're My Hero
by Lala1995
Summary: In spirit of the Olympic games, Meredith and Derek are athletes at the games. What happens when Derek and Meredith finally meet and make memories of London, of the games and of each other. They finally realise what it is in life they want and how they want to spend the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**For this I was inspired by Gold, The Olympic games. I thought why not give it a go and do a short story about Meredith and Derek competing at the Olympic games and finding and creating these beautiful memories. I don't know how many chapters it will be but it won't be too long. It is totally AU as well. So hopefully you enjoy.**

…

_This was my high. This is where I got my rush from. My rush was the moment before the big race. The moment before they fired the gun and the moment I pushed off the starting block. The moment my foot hit the track and I raced to win gold. The moment I outrun everyone and crossed that finish line and the moment the crowd went from complete silence to on their feet waving my countries' flag. That was how I got my high. No drugs. No alcohol. The fact of winning the 100, 200 or 400 metre was how I got my high and the way I got it was a wonderful way._

_The flashing lights. The roaring crowd. The beating of my heart inside my chest. This is what I trained for. This is what I have looked forward to ever since I remember watching my first Olympics when I was 8 years old and I was sitting at the hospital waiting for my mother. I was more interested in the starting gun then playing in the morgue. The athletes crossing that line and being awarded with a medal._

_This is what I have dreamt of for 12 years. Standing on the track and competing against all the others worlds in this one race that can change my life forever._

_I can feel it now. The thumping of my heart inside my chest as I warm up. The thumping getting louder and faster as they call us. I can feel the atmosphere of the stadium and the crowd. I can feel every inch of my body cover in goose bumps as we take our lanes and line up. The moment when the crowd goes silent before they fire the gun and the moment I feel my heart clench in my chest before the gun sounds. It's one of the best moments. It's a scary moment because I never know what is around the corner but I still enjoy every moment of it. _

_From the moment I sat in front of the TV every 4 years to watch the Olympics I watched every event and that is when I convinced my mother to put me into little athletics and swimming club and gymnastics and any other event that I watched on the TV. I was good at swimming and all the other sports. The only two good things I was really great at were gymnastics because of my unbelievable flexibility compared to the other girls I competed with and then my running ability. I wasn't the fastest but once I trained and trained I was the fastest of them all and I was winning all the races. That is when I knew I wanted to compete at the Olympics in running or gymnastics._

_I went to every representative carnival and gymnastic event and I took home gold all the time. I was destined to head to the Olympics at 16 but an injury put those dreams on hold and I focused on my studies while I rested and repaired that injury. The last four years I pushed myself and I made it to the finals of running and gymnastics. I had to make a sacrifice and choose just one and I agonised over the decision for days and my mother told me to look deep inside and decide what I would want to really win in. I told her my running was my best strength and she smiled and said that was what I should do. _

_I had my sights on for the 2008 Olympics when I was 20 but another injury and family drama got in the way and I sacrificed those hopes of competing to be at home. _

_So now I am moments off getting off that plane with my fellow American competitors and to complete my dreams of winning. _

_Though I almost pulled out just recently when I found out that my mother was sick. I was that inclined to drop out and be with her but push from her and family and friends told me this opportunity only comes every 4 years and this could be it. Do it for your mother. _

_I am competing at London for my mother. Ellis Grey. Dr Ellis Grey. In fear that this could be the only chance of coming here and my mother's only chance of watching me. _

_And for a present my, Aunt Wendy and Richard Webber organised to bring my mother and twin girls to London to see the sights and watch me compete. My mother's condition we are told is deteriorating before our eyes so this is now or never. Watch me now or never watch me ever again._

"Meredith, were landing." My coach James says shaking me awake.

I open my eyes in a daze and look around. This plane is full of athletes competing. It is mainly the track and field competitors with all the others arriving in other planes or having already arrived but there is one athlete who is out of place. A road cyclist. He couldn't fly with his cycling team yesterday because a family issue came up so he swapped his ticket with a competitor and flew with us today. He sat across from me.

He was a third time competitor. He competed 4 years ago and won a bronze medal in the road race and he just missed on getting gold in the time trials by less than a second but he was back again this year with gold in his mind. In his first Olympics he was only young and won bronze in the time trials. His track work was praised highly and they just missed out. But in the road race he was favoured to win. He broke out from the pack but a collision behind him involving his teammate saw him stop riding and going back and helping his mate up and the two of them crossed the line together. He was the most talked about rider that year and was awarded a medal for sportsmanship and courage for helping his teammate cross the line by sacrificing his own first place spot.

He was like me though. He was great at a lot of the sports. He showed great potential at swimming and diving. His track and field work was always credited. His fencing won him medals going through school. He was a winner at the triathlons he competed in. He was an all-rounder but his cycling was the standout sport for him. He was a mountain biker. He was a road cyclist. He was a track cyclist and a BMX rider. Though this year he is only here for the road cycling and track cycling.

Our plane was 5 minutes off landing. It was a whole different time and a whole new day. We had been on the plane for 10 hours and I was already felt jet lagged because of the changing time zones and the fact that it is night time Boston and now it is morning in London. I was exhausted already and I had slept for most of the trip.

The out-of-place cyclist had sat beside me and to distract myself from checking him out I slept.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asks me.

I look at him and his dreamy blue eyes are staring at me. I felt somewhat safe when I stared at him.

"I slept fine. I am exhausted though."

"Me too. I suppose you would be exhausted with twin girls."

I smile at him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not at all."

"That was stupid." I say smirking.

"Well when I have someone beside me snoring it's a little hard to sleep."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I don't snore."

"Yes you do. I'm surprised that such a loud noise can come from such a little person."

I don't answer him and look ahead to save myself from even more embarrassment and from getting lost in his eyes.

"So I haven't properly introduced myself yet." He says. "I'm Derek Shepherd. I'm a cyclist."

I turn to see that his hand is out to be shaken.

"I'm Meredith Grey. I'm a runner." I say shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Meredith Grey. I have heard great things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes I have."

"What have you heard about me?"

"Just that you are one of the favourites this year."

"It's my first Olympics. I'm just excited that I am here. I don't really care about winning."

He smiled at me. "It's surreal."

"What?"

"Being your first Olympics it's a surreal feeling just being here. Being at the Olympic village with all the other competitors. Being where the crowd is. Standing on your starting line. It's surreal."

I smile and lean back in my chair. "I haven't even gotten off the plane yet and I'm already excited."

"I was the same. I was so excited I was like a kid in a candy store."

"Good because being a kid in the candy store is how I'm feeling right now."

He smiles at me and we stay silent while the plane lands and as we wait to be allowed off the plane.

"So when's your first race Derek?"

The first day."

"You ready for it?"

"Yes and no."

"Well you have 8 days to relax and enjoy London before you race. At least your events are over quicker."

"That is true. You don't race until day 5?"

"7."

"Well I may come and watch you take out your gold medal then."

"I may do exactly the same." I say. "You're doing track racing as well aren't you?"

"Yeah I am but that will be over and done with. I'll be a familiar face in the audience."

I smile at him. "I will already have a familiar face in the audience."

"Who?"

"My family."

"Well I'll be another face."

I waited for the other athletes to leave the plane before stranding up. I opened the overhead compartment and Derek pushed me aside.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I'm being a gentleman." He says handing me my pack.

"Well you could have said excuse me and not pushed me aside."

"I like to be dramatic."

I shake my head and put my pack on my shoulders before leaving the plane. Derek follows close behind me and we meet up with everyone else who was on the plane to go through quarantine and customs. Derek walked beside me with his camera around his neck and his important documents.

"So why did you fly out today?" I ask him.

"Family emergency."

"Can I ask what happened or is it too personal?"

"Well my sister had a baby 3 weeks early and an issue with one of my other sisters."

"You're an uncle?"

"I surely am." He says smiling.

He takes his camera and I see him move through the images and he holds the camera in front of me.

"This is my niece Abby."

I look at the picture of the baby swaddled in a white baby blanket and a pale pink cap on her head.

"She's adorable."

"She really is. She's my 3rd niece. I have a nephew. He was only born a month ago."

"That's very cute. They are going to be very close in age."

"Yeah they are. Micah and Abby. It's crazy that I have 3 nieces and a nephew already and I'm only 26."

"At least you will have them. I won't."

"Don't say that. You may find a guy who has them and they can be yours to call your own niece and nephew."

I smile to myself. He was so nice and caring. He was like a prince.

"You'll make a girl very happy one day." I tell him.

He shrugs off the comment and smiles.

"Well you will make one guy very happy as well."

We walked through the airport side by side. My heart was beating inside my chest like crazy. At one point Derek's hand brushed the back of mine accidently and I felt Goosebumps go across my body and that is when my heart started beating like crazy.

"Which bags are yours?" He asks me.

"Um… that one and this one." I say pointing to my suitcases.

He picked them up off the turnstile and he grabbed his own bags.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

In all honesty if he had heard about me before and heard about my personal life he would probably run for the hills.

"You sure?" He asks as we continue to walk.

"Derek I am fine." I tell him smiling. "I'm just going to ring my mother and let her know that I arrived."

"Okay."

He stands beside me while I call my mother.

"_Meredith?"_

"Hi Mom. We landed about half an hour ago."

"_How is it?"_

"We haven't even left the airport yet."

"_Oh, well make sure you take plenty of photos for us. We want to know what it is like so I can get Matilda and Maddy excited." _

"I will Mom. Are they awake?"

"_No. They are asleep. They were waiting up for your call but they fell asleep. Poor girls. They're very excited to see you on the TV but they will be so much more excited to see you."_

"Me too. It's only been 12 hours and I miss them a lot. Well when they wake tell them I love them and I will see them so soon."

"_I will dear. I will let you go. I'll see you tomorrow but I will call you before we go to the airport so you can tell them and talk to them."_

"Will do Mom. Bye. I love you. Kiss them for me."

"_Bye Mer."_

I hung up the phone and placed it into my pocket.

"So your mother gets here tomorrow?"

"She surely does with Matilda and Maddy."

"How old are they now?"

"3." I say with a smile.

"I bet you they are beautiful."

"They are." I tell him. "Is your family coming?"

"My mother and two younger sisters are."

"When do they fly in?"

"Not until the 25th."

"Family is good."

"It really is."

We walked through the airport and passed the cameras and reporters and onto the bus. All of our training gear had been sent earlier. Our kits were at the village. All we needed was our own personal luggage.

I took photos for my mother and walked onto the bus I wanted peace and quiet but I didn't mind Derek being with me. We sat on the bottom floor of the bus and Derek sat down beside me.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it." I say.

"It is. A place to make history and memories."

The bus took off with a roar and we travelled through the city to the Olympic village. The trip only meant to be 45 minutes but after an hour on the bus we realised that we had missed the turn off and were going around London instead of heading to the village.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so." Derek says. "The Olympic lane isn't working as well as it should."

"Well we get to see the sights of London." I say.

"That is true."

So we snapped photographs of London as we passed through the city. Buckingham Palace, The London Eye. Everything that was so beautiful and different to America. Matilda and Maddy were really going to love it here especially seeing where the Queen lived.

"So what are your plans for when we get here?" He asks me.

"I'm going down and getting my kit, doing all the necessary paperwork and going to my room and having a sleep and then going to dinner with a few people."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"No I wouldn't." I say smiling. To be honest I really enjoyed Derek's company.

Our trip to Olympic Village took 3 hours and we saw the sights of London. That was one thing crossed off the list to do. We were given our rooms and I was sharing it with 3 other runners. Derek was across the hall from me and his team mates didn't arrive for another 3 days and he had the room to himself.

He followed me down to get his kit and check that his bikes were there and he walked me back to my room and told me he would see me later. The girls and I took over the room and made it feel like home with the American flag and by hanging it over our balcony. I showered and then fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke 4 hours later to an empty room. I got up from the bed and changed for dinner and the girls came back with different London things and changed before we all went and met in the lobby for dinner. Derek arrived dressed up in a suit and the girls went crazy. I smiled at them all and we walked to the restaurant were Derek pulled my chair out for me and sat beside me.

He talked to me throughout dinner and we made an early break. We walked back to the hotel along the streets of London to our hotel.

"Do you want to come back to mine and talk?"

"If your offering." I reply with a smile. "Just let me change from my dress. You can come in out of the hallway."

He follows me into the room and I move to grab my sweats to change into.

"Are your daughters excited to be coming?" Derek calls out to me. He had already asked the question but he was trying to kill time.

I walked out from the bathroom because I was having trouble unzipping my dress. I turned around and pointed to it.

"Well we kept it a surprise from them. They thought that they would have to watch Mommy on the TV but I am going to ring them and tell them. Tell them that they are getting on a plane to come and watch me race. I can see their faces right now. They will not believe it and then they will and start smiling so big and their green eyes will go wide. They will be stoked."

Derek had unzipped me from my dress and Goosebumps formed over my skin again. I could feel his breath on my neck but I shook off the images that crossed my mind.

"I bet they will be."

I darted back into the bathroom and then followed Derek across to his room. He poured me a drink and we sat on the balcony overlooking the London nightlife.

"You're so lucky to have two beautiful girls."

"I know I am."

"Can I ask a question?" He asks me. I nod my head. "Why are you really competing this year?. You have twin girls. You have a lot on your plate."

I smiled at him. "I'm doing it for the girls." I tell him. I then go on and tell him why I am really doing this. Why I am competing.

_I was doing this for my 3 and a half year old daughters Matilda and Madelyn. They were part of the reason I dropped out of the last Olympics. I had broken my leg and was pregnant. So I sat at home and watched the Olympics with my pregnancy progressing. My twin girls. I had quite a healthy pregnancy and had to deliver the girls early at 35 weeks. Their combined weight was 9 pounds and spent 4 weeks in the NICU. Matilda and Madelyn were my two daughters. _

_When I finally brought them home they were 6 weeks old. The father of the girls was quite distant and he liked the idea of being a father but he was very distant when the girls were 3 months of age. One day I left him with the girls when they were 5 months old and I came home to find him with Matilda and Madelyn in his arms crying and his body shaking and the girls being shaken. I stopped him from shaking the girls and copped a fair hit to my face. _

_He laid the girls down and took off to never be seen again. I took the girls to the hospital in a frantic state and the doctor told me that there had been some damage to the girls' brains. They spent time in the hospital to recover from their injuries they had sustained. I broke down in tears and cursed the girl's fathers name and vowed for him to never see Tilly and Maddy again. He had never been found until just recently._

_They though started both showing signs of cerebral palsy and they were confirmed when their development stages of infanthood were not being reached when they should be. Like sitting up on their own. Crawling. Talking and walking. I found that they had cerebral palsy. From a result of a low birth weight and from the shaken baby syndrome that they had suffered by their father. They were both diagnosed with '__Spastic Hemiplegia' which effected the right hand side of Matilda's body and the left hand side of Maddy's. They were walking now with a prescribed __ankle-foot orthoses and I took them to physical therapy, occupational therapy, orthopaedic help, massage therapy and speech therapy. They are perfect. They speak well. They can interact with others well and they are becoming smart little girls. They never complains about pain and I always make sure I follow the routine I have made for them and I encourage them to do everything by themselves and if they need my help I am there. _

_They are proving the doctors wrong when they think they would not be able to walk, they both walk and they now want to run. They want to be like their mother._

_So as a treat I am surprising them with the trip to see me run and we are staying after the Olympics to watch the Paralympics. There is hope for them one day if they really want to be a runner._

_I am now here at London for the Olympics when I really thought I would not make it here. I had almost lost my baby girls and now they have cerebral palsy which is such a high demanding job but being a mother is. I just have a good enough support team to have gotten me here. Especially my coach and my family._

I look at Derek and he was shocked but his lips softened from the frown and turned into a smile.

"I'm proud of you for being here Meredith." He says kissing my forehead. "Matilda and Madelyn are lucky to have you as a mother."

I take my phone from my pocket and find pictures to share with him.

"This is the two of them after they were born. They spent time in the crib together and they were better in no time." I tell him.

"This is the first time I got to hold the two of them and I received a smile from both girls at that point."

"Their first baths and first time we dressed them. 6 zeros we had to dress them in and they were still baggy."

"The day we finally brought them home. They were about 10 pounds each that day."

"This is when they started smiling and laughing. They first rolled over just before they suffered SBS." I tell him.

"They are such beautiful girls."

I continue to show him every milestone they had reached. The first time they walked in their braces. The first time they watched me train. The moment they had run with me and their birthdays and Christmas'. Everything they did I showed him. I knew it was a lot but he seemed to not care he enjoyed seeing my daughters especially the latest photos from when I said goodbye to them before I got on the plane. They were dressed in mock up tracksuits. With white pants and a red and blue jacket. Their blonde hair pulled up into messy ponytails and their little converse shoes on.

"They are so adorable Meredith. They are breathtakingly beautiful."

"I know. I love them so much. If anything happened I don't know what I would have done without them. They are my rocks and have pushed me so much to compete for them and show them that anything is possible. They are proud of me but I am proud of them for being such fighters especially through everything."

"Their father doesn't deserve to know them especially after everything he done to them. Your strong for all that pain he put you through and strong for vowing for them to never see him. They deserve a loving father."

I smiled at him.

"Let's move inside because it's becoming quite cool out here."

We sat down in silence just staring at each other. I was missing my girls a lot but I knew in 12 hours I would see them.

"I'm so exhausted." I tell him.

"Me too."

"But over the hall is so far away."

He smiles at me. "Lie down here."

"Isn't that crossing a line?"

"No it's not. Those girls won't be home until the morning."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do." He says. "So lie down and sleep because that is what you need."

"Okay. Fine."

I lie down on one of the beds and Derek pulls the covers over my body. It was like I was a small child. He kissed my forehead. "Night Meredith."

I started closing my eyes when my phone rang. Derek picked it up and answered for me as he sat down on the bed.

"Hello, Meredith's phone."

"_Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to my daughter."_

"Of course. I'll just put her on." Derek says passing me the phone. I take it from him.

"Hello."

"_Meredith, it's me. I have the girls here. They want to speak to you."_

"Put them on Mom." I tell her with a small smile coming to my face and I put it on loud speaker so Derek can hear the joy that the two girls bring to me.

"_Girls, its Mommy on the phone." My mother says in the background. "She wants to say hello to you."_

"_Hello Mommy." Maddy says._

"_Hi Mommy."_

"Hey girls. What are you doing?"

"_Eating breakfast. Nanny and Poppy tell us we are going somewhere so we have to eat out breakfast." Maddy says._

"Well what would you say if I told you that you two were coming to London to see me?"

"_Are you serious?" Matilda says._

"I'm serious. You two are coming to see me race at the games."

"_We get to see you Mommy?" Maddy says. _

"You do. In about 13 hours."

That's when I heard them scream of joy. I smiled and tears came to my eyes. Derek smiled as well.

"_We're going to London. We're going to London." They chant._

"Well girls I am going to let you go. You have a big flight to catch soon and you need to get to the airport. I will see you so soon that it is crazy."

"_Mommy we love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

"No worries girls. I have someone special for you to meet. So have a safe flight and I will see you very soon. I'm going to get some rest. I love you two so much."

"_Bye Mommy. We love you too."_

"I love the two of you more. To the moon and back."

"_We know. Bye Mommy." They say and with that they hang up._

Derek is smiling from beside me. "They are very special girls."

"They are."

We stare at each other for a long while. I was on a high from hearing my girls. Derek was in a somewhat good mood because he heard my daughters.

I leant in and our lips captured one another softly at first and then a passion tore through the both of us and we lost each other in a kiss so deep and full of excitement and love.

It was not a mistake.

**Let me know your thoughts on this. I shall continue very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning and I was in my bed. I looked around my room and saw my roommates asleep in their beds. Knowing that they didn't get home until I went to bed.

The past nights events came back to me and I smiled to myself. It wasn't a mistake what had happened.

_Derek's hands came to my cheeks and then to the back of my neck. The passion tore through us and our hands roamed every part of our body. I felt Derek's hands linger on my back before he placed his hands beneath my sweat shirt and touched my bare back where he tugged my shirt over my head._

"_Are you sure about this?" He asks me._

"_I'm sure."_

"_But we barely know each other." _

"_I don't care Derek. I know enough anyway."_

_He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck and kisses were placed all along my neck and he undid the clasp of my bra and his eyes roamed my body before lying me down and hovering above me. I tugged his shirt off over his head and a trail of kisses touched every inch of my body and his hands rested on my hips where my sweats hung on my hips and he pulled my sweats and panties from my legs and….._

My phone brought me out of the replaying of last night. I quickly grabbed it before I woke the others up.

"Hello." I whisper softly. "Give me two seconds." I walked from the room and sat down just outside my door. "Okay. Hi Mom."

"_Meredith, we just arrived at the airport. The girls are very excited to see you."_

"Was the plane trip alright?"

"_It was excellent."_

"Great. I was afraid it wouldn't be."

"_It was a great trip Meredith. We are keen to come and see you."_

"You're only around the corner from the village Mom. Check in at the hotel and come to the village with the girls. I'll come down and meet you all and we can go and get some breakfast or lunch somewhere. I want to see the girls so much."

"_Okay Dear. We will arrange something. Just let us get to the hotel and shower and unpack and we can get the girls changed and ready. Should we bring anything else?"_

"Just the camera and the girls things."

"_Okay. Well we are just getting our bags and we will call a taxi to take us to the hotel. I'll ring you when we are about to leave."_

"Okay Mom. I better let you go. I'll see you soon."

"_Will do. Bye Dear."_

I hung up the phone and sat there for a moment. I would be seeing the girls in a couple of hours. I was more excited to see them to actually go and compete.

Derek's door opens and he comes out dressed in his riding gear.

"You're up early?" He says to me.

"Yeah, Mom just flew in so she called me." I tell him smiling.

"That's exciting."

"Yeah it is." I say. "Are you going for a cycle?"

"Already been."

"What?"

"I was up at 5. Went for a ride around. My coach wanted me to go for a ride sometime today so I went at 5 am."

"You're a very keen rider."

"Well, I'm here to compete you know for cycling."

"I know and I'm here for running. I won't be going for a run until tomorrow."

"When they have recovered from their hangovers?"

"Yeah that. So I am going to spend the day with my girls."

He smiles at me and takes a seat beside me.

"You can come if you want… I mean if you don't have any other plans."

"Are you sure you want me to meet your family?"

"I am sure."

"I mean do we tell them about-" Derek asks me.

"My mother doesn't need to know about my sex life."

Derek smiles at me. "Good because that could get awkward the conversation and the questions."

"We will not be telling my mother about that. She doesn't need to know that we slept with each other last night."

I turn to him and he is smiling and looking at me. Studying my features. He had done that last night when we were lying, facing each other. He studied my features and held me tightly. It was something so beautiful and relaxing. He held me for hours and we slept in each other's arms. It had been the safest I had felt in a long time and the longest I had slept without the recurring nightmare.

"Last night…. It was amazing." I tell him.

"It was. It really was."

I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

"I still can't believe I got in before the girls did."

He laughs softly and he laces his fingers between mine.

"I'm starving." He says. "Let's go and get some breakfast."

"What you weren't going to invite me in?" I ask.

"I thought it was only a one-time thing." He says.

"It's a London thing. It can happen in London." I tell him smirking.

"Well how about breakfast first and then we can discuss what actually happened." He says.

"Fine." I say. "I'll get changed."

He helps me up off the ground and onto my two feet. He pushes my hair away from my face and kisses me.

"Now should I dress to impress the in-laws?"

I slap his chest playfully and shake my head smirking.

"Dress to be comfortable and to maybe chase after my daughters."

"Okay. Got it." He says turning to go to his room. "Oh, I have a shower in here. You know if you want to use it. Not as a 'London Invite' but just so you don't wake the girls in there."

"I'll be over in a minute."

…

After showering Derek and I left the Village. Derek, with his pack on his back and camera around his neck. I had my purse and camera in his bag.

The sun hit our skin forcefully and I pulled my sunnies over my eyes.

"It's beautiful weather."

"It really is." He says.

We walked side by side with a casual conversation until we found a café. We did find one and we went and took a seat and looked over our menus. The café wasn't busy for this time of the morning so we found a spot easily. I messaged mom and told her what café we were at and gave her directions to it. Their hotel was just around the corner.

"What are you going to have?" He asks me.

"I was thinking of coffee and pancakes."

"Excellent choice." He says. "Usually I'm a health nut but I will let it slip for today but after today its back to my usual diet and training."

"I know. My coach won't be too happy if I slackened on my diet. I mean I don't race until the 3rd but we still have our practices and trainings until then."

A waitress came by and we ordered and got to know each other a little better. We had done this since we first started talking. On our 3 hour bus trip yesterday to walking to and from dinner. After our love making and walking to the café and sitting down in front of him. I felt like I knew him better than his mother.

My phone sounded and I saw a message from my mom.

"They are on their way." I tell him.

"Great."

"Your mother is Dr Ellis Grey? Correct?"

"Correct. Why's that?"

"Because as a kid I wanted to become a doctor. I mean I went to med school and graduated I just haven't had the chance to go and be an intern for a year and do my residency. She's quite the legend."

"I know. She is brilliant. I mean if I became a surgeon I would be half the surgeon she is." I tell him. "I never knew you went to med school."

"Yeah I did. I graduated three years ago. I plan to do my internship and residency as soon as I finish here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean cycling is just a hobby. Being a surgeon is someone I want to be."

"To be honest I graduated from school 2 years early. That gave me the chance to go to the Olympics but in that time I got injured I studied for college and went and started med school. I completed med school when I was 6 months pregnant. I have a doctorate; I just need to find the time to go because I have two special needs daughters. I am training for the Olympics and competing. I haven't had the chance to enter a hospital and begin."

"Well if you find the time then you will find the time. I believe you will be a great Doctor."

"Well so do I."

He looks at me with a questioning face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother has retired. Why?"

"She is taking time to travel. Spend time with her granddaughters."

"I wouldn't think that the Ellis Grey would take time to travel."

"She changed when the girls were born." I tell him. I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling him the truth.

I then looked out the window and I saw 5 familiar faces.

I jumped from my chair and ran out of the café.

"Maddy. Tilly." I say with open arms to my daughters.

"Mommy." They both say and run towards me and into my arms. I wrap my arms around them and kiss them.

"I missed you so much girls."

"We missed you too, Mommy."

I kiss both of them 5 times each and hug them again.

I stand up and grab a hold of their hands. My mother, Richard and Aunt Wendy were standing there looking exhausted but with smiles on their faces. I kissed each of their cheeks and from a corner of my eye caught Derek standing at the doorway with a smile on his face.

I caught my mother's eyes. She was looking at me trying to tell me about the man standing in the doorway of the café. The one that was looking at me with love and happiness. I grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him to meet my family.

"Everyone, this is Derek. He sat next to me on the plane ride and listened to me snore. He is a cyclist and this is his third Olympics." I say introducing Derek. "Derek this is my mother, Ellis that is Richard and my Aunt Wendy. And these two here are my twin girls. Matilda and Madelyn." I say pointing them out to Derek.

They were identical the two girls. If they didn't have their braces on their ankles I would not be able to tell them apart. Well I would find a quirk to tell them apart but if I was a random on the street I wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Except for as a mother I realised overtime that Maddy has a freckle on her left cheek and Matilda doesn't have a freckle on her face at all. Matilda has a birthmark on her right shoulder where Maddy's is on her left foot.

Derek shook hands with the three adults before bending down to the girls' level.

"Hey girls, I'm Derek." He says smiling at them.

"Derek was the special person I wanted you to meet." I tell the girls.

"Hi Derek, I'm Matilda." Matilda says putting her hand out in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Matilda."

"I'm Madelyn but I prefer Maddy." Maddy says.

"Hi Maddy."

"Are you here to compete like our mommy?" Matilda asks.

"I am. I ride bikes."

"Our Mommy is a runner."

"I know she is."

"We have ordered. So why don't you come inside and sit down and eat." I tell them.

"I'm so hungry Mommy." Matilda says.

"So am I Mommy." Maddy says.

"Well come on inside then."

I hold their hands and lead them inside to our table.

The girls sat either side of me. Maddy beside Derek. They had warmed up to him instantly. When with some men it took them a while to be comfortable.

"What do you want to eat girls?"

"Pancakes please." Maddy says.

"Same Mommy."

"They have an appetite like you Meredith." Derek says.

"We know." Ellis, Wendy and Richard say at the same time.

I giggle at their answer. "I used to eat them out of the house especially if I was training or going to practice."

"They must have had shares in a supermarket." Derek says.

"I considered it a few times." Ellis says. "I also considered shares in a sports company because of the clothing I had to buy her."

"I just wanted to try everything."

"I know and I'm glad you were partaking in sports rather than going out and partying and getting STI's."

"What are STI's Nanny?" Maddy asks.

I start giggling and look at Derek who is smiling. I was wondering how Mom was going to answer this.

"It's an illness sweetie."

"Like a cold?" Matilda asks.

"Exactly like a cold." Richard says.

"Oh okay. Why wouldn't you want Mommy getting an STI?" Maddy asks.

And that is when Derek laughs and I laugh with him.

"What's funny Mommy?" Maddy asks.

"Nothing Mad." I tell her running my hand over her blond locks. "Nothing at all."

"I thought you were laughing at me."

"We're not sweetie."

"You promise?"

"I pinkie promise." I say holding my pinkie up to her.

A smile comes to her face. "Good." She says. "When will breakfast be here?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Soon Sweetie. You just have to wait."

Breakfast went well and they got to know Derek a little better and he got to meet my girls and get to know them. We decided on a walk to Hyde Park. The girls had grasped onto Derek's hands and they walked with him. Richard and Wendy were either side of the girls and I stayed back with Mom and Derek's Camera.

"Derek's a lovely boy, Meredith." She tells me. "So much better than Finn."

"I know Mom. He is so good with the girls and he only just met them."

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"I can tell Meredith. The way he looks at you. Like when you ran out to see us, he stood in the doorway and smiled at what was happening in front of him. He smiled at you and he has looked at you with these loving eyes."

"Mom we only met yesterday."

"I know but he likes you. Those eyes though say more than 'I want to get to know you' they say 'sex eyes', did the two of you get to have a little bit of fun last night? Naked fun?"

"Mom!"

"I don't care if you did. You're a grown up. But the way you look. The way he looks. The two of you seem like a couple and you only just met. I mean he looks at you like he sees a future for the two of you." She says. "Meredith, you look so much more happier after spending the night with him then those 3 years you spent with Finn. You looked miserable with him every day. I didn't say anything because you liked him but Derek… Meredith he is the one for you."

"Mom, I hardly know the guy."

"I bet you know more than any of his past girlfriends."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"But you wish you were." She says.

I shake my head trying to ignore the raging thoughts crossing through my mind.

"And the girls like him. Look they are hanging off him and laughing and smiling. They don't attach themselves to anyone and Derek they do. I mean he has spent 2 hours with them and he looks like he was their father from the start. Meredith I can see the attraction there and there is no denying it."

I knew she was right. Derek was a better father figure to the girls in those 2 hours than those 5 months Finn spent with them.

"I know your right Mom. I'm just trying to focus on my racing rather than getting involved with someone. I have plenty of time to date but I am not over fussed because I have the girls."

"Meredith, you need someone like him in your life. He sees the world differently than you do. He sees it in black and white and you see it differently. A little spoonful of Derek will make your life so much more different and interesting. You have also been focusing too much on racing and the girls rather than finding mister right."

"I know but I have two daughters who have special needs. Sometimes they don't sleep because they are in so much pain. I train 6 days a week and take the girls…."

"Meredith. I am stopping you there. Derek, he is a good thing. Nothing bad will come of this. He will love you unconditionally every day for the rest of your lives. He will love the girls like his own. He will support you and the girls. He is the one."

"Okay fine. Just give me some time to compete before I pursuit a relationship with someone who I had a one night stand with."

"I knew the two of you had sex. What was he like?"

"Mom! I don't really want to discuss my sex life with you."

"Mer, I know you're not a virgin. You have twins. That tells me that you are not a virgin. Besides I'm your mother. I deserve to know if the guy is good or not."

I smile. "Let's just say that it wasn't a one night stand that was rough and loud. It was making love. I've never had anything like what we had last night. It was beautiful."

"See if the sex is great than it is meant to be."

"Mom you sound like a 16 year old."

"I know I do. All for a good purpose."

I take pictures with Derek's camera. Mainly of him and the way he is being there for the girls. The way he is acting like a father. He seems like their father just from a photograph.

We spent the day hanging around London and visited the River Thames and the London Eye and took the girls aboard it to ride. We were in a full carriage including the seven of us. Matilda wasn't scared and was in Richard's arms looking at the view.

"Mommy, it's too scary." Maddy says grasping my hand tighter as the carriage ascended into the sky.

I went to comfort her but Derek beat me to it.

"Maddy, it's okay to be scared. I get scared of things and right now I am scared."

"Really?"

"Of course I am. I am 26 years old and I am very scared but when I was younger my daddy told me that it is fine to be scared because we are human. Human's get scared and they feel the need to leave and runaway from things because it can be dangerous but we face those fears but approaching them one step at a time."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He says smiling. "Do you want to hold my hand and we will face the fear slowly?"

"But won't we fall?"

"We won't fall. We are perfectly safe but if you do get scared then we will stop and we won't go any further until you want to."

Maddy looked at me and I nodded my head. "It's true. Derek will protect you. He won't hurt you." I tell her.

"Okay." She says. "One step at a time."

"One step at a time." He says taking her hand into his. "We'll go at your pace Maddy."

Together they slowly walked towards the glass window. Maddy was becoming confident with each step and her trust in Derek was growing rapidly. He never let her go the whole time. I watched and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Look Maddy. You made it the whole way without stopping."

"I did. I did it."

"You did sweetie. Look you can see most of London from here." He says picking her up into his arms and holding her so she can see the view.

"Its pretty." She says. "Mummy I did it!"

"I know Maddy. You did so well."

I looked around the carriage and looked at the other passengers. They had seemed to watch Derek and Maddy the whole time. A lady was sitting beside me.

"You have a beautiful family. He is great with them."

"I know. I'm so lucky to have such beautiful girls. I was blessed."

"You really were."

I stood up and walked to Derek and Maddy. I had the camera around my neck and looked out over London as the carriage slowly ascended. He turned to me and I met his eyes. He leant down and placed a quick kiss on my lips before we turned our attention back to the view.

"Mommy, get photos for Derek."

"I will Maddy."

"Oh and make sure we get a photo of us." Derek says.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I conquered a fear today."

"Big ego there."

"Yeah I know. I've been told to work on that."

He kissed my lips again and this time Maddy watched.

"Mommy why did you kiss Derek? Do you love Derek?"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because you kiss Tilley and I before bed and tell us that you love us. You only kiss the people you love."

"Well Derek and I can share kisses without being in love can't we?"

"No Mommy. That's not the way it goes. You can only kiss Derek if you love him."

"Okay. No more kissing Derek then."

"Only when you love him."

"I will only kiss Derek if I tell him I love him."

"That's right." She says. "You don't love him so you don't get to kiss him."

I shook my head and leant my head on Derek's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my lower back and laced his hand with mine and we watched the passing world go by.

"Mommy." Matilda said tugging on my shirt, breaking our attention.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Up."

I lifted her up and held her. Derek held Maddy and I held Matilda. Anyone who would look at us would think we were a couple but we weren't. We were two friends and I had two girls.

…

Derek helped me bathed the girls while Mom, Richard and Wendy went down to the bar for a drink before bed.

"Okay what story girls?" I ask them.

"This one Mommy." The girls say.

"Okay, lay down then."

"Can Derek help you read tonight?"

"Of course he can." I say.

The girls lie down beside each other in the bed. Derek was sitting up against the headboard and I was in between his legs because there was nowhere else to sit but it was a comfortable position up against his chest.

I opened up the story book and I began reading and Derek took over as well. We took turns reading and the girls were almost out when we finished the book.

"Sleep baby girls. You have some very big days coming up and you need your rest. So sleep and dream sweet dreams." I kiss each of their heads and tuck them in.

"Night Derek." Maddy whispers.

"Night Maddy. Night Matilda." He says and he kisses their heads.

"Are you and Mommy in love?" Matilda asks sleepily with her eyes closed.

"Derek and I are friends."

"He would be a good daddy. Night Mommy." Maddy says.

I shook my head and smiled. Mom, Richard and Wendy came back and we said our goodnight before heading back to the village. We walked in silence and enjoyed the nightlife again of the city. My heartbeat was pounding in my chest throughout the entire time and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Today has been great. The best fun I have had in a long time." He says.

"I know. The girls had a ball."

"They really are beautiful girls."

"I know they are." I say. That comment from Maddy was replaying in my mind over and over again and different scenarios were replaying as well. I thought what if?

We went up the elevator and onto our floor. When the doors opened we saw everyone on our floor running between rooms with music blaring loud. It was like being in college with the parties on regularly.

"Looks like we aren't going to get much sleep tonight." Derek says.

We dart through everyone and I turn to go into my room.

"I wouldn't go in there." Another athlete says. "It's mayhem in there."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know." They say walking off.

"Come on." Derek says and leads me into his room.

He shuts the door behind him and I take a seat in one of the chairs.

"You may have to stay here for the night." He says.

"That's alright. I mean only if it's alright with you."

"More than fine. We can do the 'London thing'."

I smirk at him and stand up. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Derek, you are amazing with kids. My girls absolutely loved you today. I mean they really loved you. They usually don't like being around men who are strangers but they warmed up instantly to you and didn't want to leave your side."

"I guess I just have this gift."

"Well it is a major turn on. Guys who can care for kids. I was certainly smiling a lot throughout the day. Especially when you helped Maddy on the London Eye. My heart was fluttering." I tell him.

He kisses my lips and we fall back onto the bed.

We lay in each other's arms in a peaceful state. The party was still raging and we did our 'London thing'. Today had been perfect.

"What's on your mind?" He asks me.

I don't answer for a while. "The girls. They have never had a great father figure in their life. Their father walked out on them after the SBS incident. So for 3 years it has been me, the girls, my mother and Richard were there as their grandfather. They haven't had anyone to call Daddy." I say meeting his eyes. "Today it was like they had a father."

He pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I'm glad today was perfect for you and the girls. It was a perfect day for me. They really are beautiful girls."

I kiss his lips and pull back and we study each other's features.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask him.

"Of course."

"My mother, she just isn't travelling. She's retired from practicing medicine and not because of me and the girls but because she has Alzheimer's." I tell him. "It's not so bad at the moment but she has been having moments of forgetfulness and it won't be long until she will wake up and think she is 20 years younger and she will never recognise the girls. She will call them Meredith. So it's the waiting game."

"I'm so sorry to hear. Can I do anything to help?"

"It's fine. I have the girls and being here with you at this moment is exactly what I need. I need comfort from someone other than family."

**Thanks to those comments on the first chapter. It was a bit of a punt updating it but you all seemed to like it a whole lot. **

**I will try and update in a few days. I have a busy schedule but I will try and find the time to update the next chapter.**

**Next chapter is told from Derek's perspective. You find out about Derek and he narrates what he has been told about Meredith. So you learn about both of them at the same time. It is also a bonding time for Derek, Meredith and the girls. **

**And to be honest I'm not American. I'm an Aussie girl. Go Australia but at the same time go USA! **


	3. Chapter 3

The brisk early morning air hit my face as I walked down to retrieve my road bike to go for a quick ride and train for my upcoming race. My coach had told us we were more than ready and he would be proud no matter what happened. He just warned us off distractions and the media, telling us that they are the most distracting thing. I knew he meant that other things were distracting, meaning women and relationships but I didn't care. I know that Meredith and I had made headlines back home because of our brewing relationship. I thought an Olympic relationship would be quite romantic.

I knew the attraction was there between the two of us. The clothes had been coming off at night time and we had been spending all our spare time with each other and the girls. In all honesty I couldn't get her out of my mind. If I wasn't with her my mind would go stir crazy and I would dream of her. It was her infectious fists and her beautiful smile. Maddy and Matilda were always in my mind as well. The beautiful girls who weren't letting cerebral palsy slow them down.

I had a dream last night that they would become my daughters and my family. Meredith and I would marry, move into a beautiful house, have a couple more kids and still compete and train for the Olympics. I would want to do my Internship and become a doctor. I had a whole life planned out in my head but she wasn't mine.

These thoughts came across my mind as I rode through London. I know that this morning she was still asleep as I left the village. She was though getting up for a training session with her coach and teammates for a couple of hours. Meredith had told me that she was in the relay team, the 100, 200 and 400 metre races. She had to win their heats and they were through to qualifying. I knew she would do well no matter what. It was her first Olympics as well so she had another couple of chances.

Maddy and Matilda I thought were so beautiful with such a heartbreaking story. But through all that they had been through they were still beautiful, smart little girls. Their father I believed never had any rights to see them ever again. I was glad that he had been found and was being put on trial. Meredith told me that he had suffered severe abuse and depression when he was a boy. He had been in and out of therapy but it never worked.

When he met Meredith when they were both 17 he was completing fine, well that's what she thought. He kept a side hidden from her throughout their relationship. He kept his mean streak hidden. She never knew about his violent pass. The times he had been in fights, the time he almost drowned his sister, the times he had spent nights in a jail cell, when he knocked his youngest cousin out at a family dinner when they were playing around but he got too carried away. He had all these skeletons hidden in his closet that Meredith never knew what she was getting herself involved with.

She told me though of the times that she felt alone when he would never talk to her and when they would be in bed that he would get too carried away with the sex. She told me every little detail about him that it made me feel for her. She had been in this relationship with this man. She had someone but she still felt lonelier than ever before. She told me why she didn't get to compete at the Olympics in 2008 because she had broken her leg. She told everyone that she tripped and fell down the stairs but she never told anyone the truth because she was scared that she would get hurt. In all honesty she had been pushed down the stairs after he was in a psychotic episode. At this time she was 4 months pregnant. The babies weren't planned but they were conceived after her had come home one night in a drunken state and she told him to wear protection because she was ovulating and didn't want to fall pregnant because she had the Olympics. He never listened and 5 weeks later Meredith was sitting at the doctors finding out she was pregnant. She was pulled out from the Olympic team a week before they flew out and sat at home depressed.

She sat at home with her broken leg and babies growing inside of her. When he found out about the babies he didn't come home for 6 weeks. He disappeared out of thin air and she didn't hear a word from him. Her mother comforted her and told her she would be fine. He finally came back home and she told him that they were expecting twins. He then had an episode and pushed her down the stairs breaking her leg. She was on bed rest while she had her broken leg and she read baby books, designed a nursery for the babies, ordered furniture, graduated from med school and planned for the next 18 years. Finn was in and out of the pregnancy and claimed to be busy with becoming a vet. So Meredith was left alone for most of it. She never had anyone to share those late night cravings with, those times the babies kicked, no one to calm her down from her hormonal breakdown. She had her mother, Richard and Aunt Wendy. Her other family was all over the place. From the way she told me it sounded like she was lonely throughout her pregnancy but she kept herself busy.

The girls came a little early. Finn almost missed the birth of the girls because he had taken off again. Once they were delivered they were placed in the NICU because their lungs hadn't developed properly and they had obstructions to be fixed on their bowels. Matilda Rose and Madelyn May Grey. Together they weighed 9lbs. She told me that she was healthy all the way through to the 35th week because she had an unwelcome visitor in her life and it put all this stress on her that she went into preterm labour. The girls were in the NICU for 4 weeks as their lungs developed and their obstructions were fixed. Meredith told me that she never left their bedsides and there had been a moment when the girls were that sick that the doctors didn't think they would make it. Though Ellis had suggested co-bedding and the girls health improved rapidly. When they were 6 weeks old they finally were discharged and were brought home to live their lives.

I was told about the girls and how they were beautiful. They looked exactly like Meredith and had green eyes. They didn't look like their father at all. Meredith explained that when the girls were 3 months old when Finn became distant and left for 2 weeks. Meredith looked after the girls by herself and he came back into her life. She managed by herself with the girls because of their sleeping patterns. She said that she should have refused him rights to see the girls but she never knew that would have ended badly. She told me all the times she considered leaving and going to her mother's house but she didn't have the courage to do it. She told me how she lay awake at night thinking about leaving Finn and taking the girls. One night she did almost leave with the girls. She had a bag packed with most of the girls things and had a bag packed for herself. She got to the door with the girls in their capsules and he stopped her from leaving by threatening her.

So she stayed and left the girls with him for a few hours. She had an ick feeling in her stomach the moments she was about to leave and the moments she was out. She then described to me in detail what happened next. The moment she walked through the front door. She had checked her watch and she knew the girls would still be asleep but when she got to the front door she heard crying. She raced inside and watched as Finn was standing there in a zombie state shaking both of the girls with a lot of force and how he almost banged their heads up against the hard wall.

She told me how she had to hit him to get him to stop. He knocked her to the ground with a fair hit and she yelled at him to stop. A neighbour came in to see if everything was alright and Finn took off leaving the girls crying and Meredith on the ground in pain. The neighbour helped her take the girls to the hospital because Meredith was in a frantic state of shock. She told me the details from when they took the girls separately in different directions to assess them and the moments the doctors came out at the same time and told her that they girls had suffered damage. They spent time in the hospital recovering under doctor's watch and Finn's name was cursed and she broke down in tears.

She told me how the girls started showing signs of cerebral palsy and how their developmental stages of infanthood were not being reached when they should have been. Their walking, talking, crawling and sitting up were delayed by months. They ran tests and discovered that the girls had 'Spastic Hemiplegia'; it was a result of a low birth weight and the SBS (Shaken baby syndrome) from their father. I realised that their father had done it to them before I caught him this time. Matilda's right hand side was affected and Madelyn's left hand side of her body was affected. She spent a lot of time with doctors during the girls first 18 months of age. They still weren't walking at this stage. They had to see massage therapist, have orthopaedic help, go to a massage therapist, do speech therapy and physical therapy. She had to designate so much time between the two but the girls were troopers and never cried or fought off help. They were prescribed with an ankle-foot orthoses and were finally able to walk.

She told me how these 3 and a half years have been the most exhausting. She has barely had time for herself because of the training she does and the doctors she visits. The girls were fine and she was happy. She had them doing things themselves and they like being independent. I really thought Meredith was a superwoman. That was the only way I could break it down. She was amazing and strong. Even her mother had said that. She was the strongest woman she had ever met.

I then told Meredith about my life.

Her life was so much different to mine. I had 4 real sisters, 1 step sister, 2 step brothers and a half-brother. My father died when I was ten and that is when I started taking up cycling and all these other sports to distract me. My mother liked how I was into so many sports. I was a New York boy. I though moved to Boston for a few years and I rode more there. I was into triathlons during school and I always made it to rep sides. I was doing this Olympic stuff for my father because he was a keen cycler and he had been a state rep in cycling during high school. He had sights on the games but he instead went through college and got a business degree and married my mother and produced 5 kids. He had no time for the Olympics.

He committed suicide because he was terminal with cancer and he didn't have any options left so he shot himself in the mouth and dropped dead instantly in his shed. My sister and I were the first people to find him. My sister was 5 years old at the time. I shielded her eyes and pulled her from the shed and went and called for help. We watched as they wheeled his body away in a body bag and turned his shed into an investigation. I was really unsure about death and why it happened to people. I was certain it was to do with us kids. I was certain that it had to do with the fact that we were not a rich family. I never knew until I was older that it was because of the cancer. He was dying and he was sick and tired of not having enough energy to do anything anymore. He had no more options but to just speed up the process and shoot himself dead.

We buried my father and after that we never went down to Dad's shed because it would bring back too many memories. I grew up without my dad and my mother worked a lot and my older sisters took care of us. I stepped up and became the man of the house. It was a tough job especially at a young age. But together the five of us woke up, went to school, came home and ate dinner, done homework and went to bed. We managed being with each other and that's all that mattered. We encouraged our strengths and worked on our weaknesses. We got older and my older sisters grew up and went off to college. I soon became in charge and I watched the girls and still competed in all the sports I could. Mom worked less and was there for us.

When I was 16 years old I wanted to wear my father's helmet when I competed. The only trouble was it was in his shed. The shed had been left untouched for 6 years until that day. I walked inside and thousands of memories hit me. I spent a lot of time here with dad. This was our place to get away from the girls. I kissed a girl for the first time in this shed when I was nearly 10. It had lots of memories. Then one thing stuck out like a sore thumb and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The bloodstain on the ground. I manned up and started pulling all of Dad's things from the shed and I started kicking the walls in. The shed was going and a new one was going in. One that wasn't full of hurt and painful memories. One that would come in handy for Mom.

After that day our family became closer and we would listen more to each other. I went off competing and winning. When I was 14 I got sponsorships from people and I was soon training with the best trainer in the US, Timothy Sloan. He rode with my father throughout high school. The two were great friends and soon drifted apart. He came into my life and gave me a chance after he heard about my father. He was there for my mother and sisters. And from that day on when he came into my life when I thought all had failed a shining light changed our life.

I never thought my mother would marry again but she married Tim. She found happiness which was great. Tim's wife had died ten years before he married my mother. She had been in a car accident and died. He had 2 boys and a girl. The girl, Natalie was Kathleen's age. Peter was Nancy's age and Mark was my age. Mark and I became the best of friends and became brothers. I now had two brothers and 5 sisters and Mom and Tim adopted a baby to call theirs. His name is Jonah. My family was untied at this point in time and I had my eyes set on Athens. I trained hard and Tim gave me a chance to get to the 2004 Olympics. I was young and everything was new but a great experience. I won bronze in time trials and my riding was highly praised.

And in the road race I was favoured to win. I broke from the pack and was in lead up front. I looked back and saw that my teammate went down in a collision. I couldn't let that happen so I pulled over and rode back to help Ben. I helped him back up onto his bike and together we crossed the line. I was congratulated for what I did by sacrificing my spot. I was the most talked about and I was awarded a medal for courage and sportsmanship. In all honesty I would have done it no matter what.

During 2004 and 2008 I completed college and trained hard for the next Olympics. I also applied for med school for when I finished Beijing. At Beijing I won bronze in the road race and missed out by less than a second in time trials. I went home happy and proud of what I achieved and I started med school and training again for London 2012.

In that time I almost married but realised she wasn't the one. I finished med school and was ready for the Olympics. My sister married and Natalie was due for a baby very soon. Kathleen had 2 girls and Nancy had a boy and a girl. Natalie was due to have a boy. Natalie, Nancy and Kathleen were cheering me on from home. Jonah was staying at home with Peter and Mark. He did want to come but he had a summer camp on that he wanted to attend and it coincided with the flight. So he was more than happy to stay with his brothers, sisters and nieces and nephews. I had so much support coming from home it was crazy.

…

"Okay girls time to get into your pyjamas." Meredith tells them. "Let's show Derek how good you are."

The girls showed me how independent they were at dressing themselves.

"Derek, could you tell us a little about yourself?" Maddy asks.

"I suppose so." I tell them. I fumble around for my I-Pad and the girls climb into bed. Meredith sits on the other side of them. "Now I have a big family." I tell them showing them the last family photos we had gotten as a family.

"Wow." They both say.

"Is that all your family?"

"Yep. My sisters, my brothers, my mother, my stepdad, my three brother in laws and 2 nieces and nephew."

"Who is who?"

"And how old are they?"

"Okay that is my mother. She is 52. That is my stepdad Tim, he is 54. That is my step-sister Natalie she is 30. That is my sister Kathleen and she is 30 as well. That is Nancy, she is 28. That is my stepbrother Peter and he is 28 as well. That is Mark, he is also my step brother and he is the same age as me, 26. That is Lizzy and she is 23. That is Amelia and she is 21. That is Jonah, he is my half-brother and he is 9. That is Paul, he is married to Kathleen. That is Ben and he is married to Natalie. He competed with me in 2004. That is Greg and he is married to Nancy. And that there is Bella, she is now 2. She is Nancy's girl. That is Micah and he is now 6 weeks old. And that there is Olivia she is 3 and is Kathleen's daughter. Kathleen has another baby called Abbey. She is 4 weeks old now and Natalie is due to have a baby in a month."

"You have a big family Derek."

"I know I do."

"What's a stepdad?" Matilda asks.

"It's someone who my mother married but he never conceived me." I say. "It would be life for example if your mother married me. I'm not your real father but I would become your stepdad."

"Did something happen to your father?"

"Yeah something did?"

"What happened to him?" I look to Meredith and she nods her head.

"My father died. He was very sick."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Derek." Matilda says.

"It's fine girls. I have a pretty awesome new dad."

"Mommy, where is our Daddy?" Matilda asks.

"Did he die?" Maddy asks.

"Your father did not die. He left just after you were born. I am thankful for him leaving because he was making my life unhappy and sad."

"Mommy, will we ever get a new daddy?"

"Well we will have to wait and see because your daddy needs to be someone special and who is perfect. You want a perfect father to spoil you and be kind to you."

They kneel up to Meredith's ear and whisper in her ear but it was a loud whisper and I heard everything and I saw every emotion on Meredith.

"What about Derek Mommy. He is perfect."

"He really is Mommy and you love him."

I had to smile at Maddy telling her mother that she loved me. It was still too early to be telling each other that we love each other. We only just met. Besides the girls were beautiful and they would have a perfect father no matter what.

The girls sat down in the bed. They had come up with an agreement with Meredith. It was a secret agreement so I knew I wasn't allowed to know but I knew what would come. The questions and the puppy dog eyes.

"Derek do you prefer strawberry ice-cream or chocolate?" Maddy asks.

"Strawberry for sure."

A smile grew on Maddy's face.

"If there was one piece of cheesecake left would you eat it or give it to your girlfriend."

"To my girlfriend of course."

I smiled and then smiled at Meredith who smiled back.

"Okay, would you hold a radio over your head outside your girlfriend's window?"

"Of course I would."

"Would you pretend to like their music?"

"I can like anything that she likes."

The girls turn to Meredith and nod their heads.

"Our Mommy likes a lot of 80's music. Could you like it?"

"I grew up in the 80's so yes I could."

"Do you like reading bedtime stories?"

"Yes I do. I like making my own up."

"Do you like kids?"

"I do."

"Do you like hospitals?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a lot of kid games?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you like princesses?"

"Of course I do?"

"Do you think our Mommy is pretty?" Maddy asks.

"That was a good question Maddy. Do you Derek?" Matilda asks.

I look to Meredith and see her staring at me. Looking for an answer. My eyes never leave hers when I say this.

"I believe your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

"What do you like about her?"

"She has beautiful eyes. A beautiful laugh. Gorgeous smile. These tiny and ineffectual fists. She has you two beautiful girls as her daughters. She is a breath of fresh air."

"Can you marry our Mommy?" Maddy asks.

"Maddy!" Meredith says.

"Mommy, he is perfect for you."

"You should marry him. He is like the Prince Charming in all of our fairy tale books."

"Don't you think that is our choice if we want to marry each other?"

"And ours as well. We have to like the guy."

"I know you do but I can't get married to someone I've only known 5 days."

"Of course you can." They both say smiling.

"They do it all the time in our storybooks."

"They share their true loves first kiss and they are destined to each other for the rest of their eyes."

"If you are with that person you are meant to be with then you don't need to know them for years before marrying them."

"Well you leave the marrying thing to me." She tells them with a wink.

"Just make sure its Derek." Maddy says yawning.

"It's time for bed you two." She tells them.

She takes a storybook and starts reading it to them. They are fast asleep before the 3rd page. We tuck them in and kiss their heads.

We go out to the balcony and sit there.

"They don't let things slide do they?" She says.

"They are kids. What do you expect?" I say laughing. "They are all for Prince Charming and true loves first kiss."

"I suppose that's true." She says. "Do you think that it is true? That there is one person for everybody? The magic of true love?"

"Yes I do. I believe that I am destined for one person and that one person will fall in love with me because it's meant to be."

"Do you believe that you are mine?" She asks me. "Because I can't explain this feeling."

She takes my hands into hers and places it over her chest. I can feel her heart beating crazily underneath my hand.

"I believe that there could be a chance that you are mine." I take her hands and place them on my heart. "Cause every time I am with you it beats like crazy."

She looks up at me and smiles before leaning in and we share a short kiss.

"Will this be more than just a London thing?" I ask her.

"I hope so."

**Sorry for the delay in the updating. I just got really busy and found myself unable to update and having a lot of things happen. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and let me say that I enjoy your comments.**

**More comments I say!**

**I'll try and update in the next few days, if my schedule doesn't get the better of me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom!" I call out.

My mother and two sisters had just arrived at the café. The café that Meredith and I had spent breakfast together at. The café that I met her family in. The café that Maddy had sat beside me. The café that I helped the girls cut up their pancakes. The café that I fell in love with the beautiful girls.

"Derek." She says embracing me.

"Good to see you Ma."

"It's good to see you too."

I pull away from Mom and hugged Amelia and Lizzy before helping them into their chairs.

"How was the flight?"

"The flight was excellent."

"That is great." I say. "I will tell you what else is great. The pancakes here."

"How would you know health nut?" Amelia asks.

"I tried them Amy."

"Wait, you mean you put away that muesli to eat pancakes. Sugary pancakes?"

"Yes I did. I had a great breakfast that morning."

My sisters and mother stare at me. They study my features and lean back in their chairs.

"Who's the girl Derek?" Lizzy asks.

"Why do you assume that it is a girl in my life because I ate pancakes?"

"Well for one you're in a really bright and happy mood like you've been laid." Amelia says.

"Amy!"

"Well it's true."

"And you just seem different. I mean more alive and so different. The way you looked when you went out with Addie. Well when you started going out with her. The beginning of something new." Amelia says.

I look between three of my favourite girls. Yes there was a girl in my life. There were 3 new girls in my life. I smiled to myself.

"Are you guy's ready to order?" The waitress asks.

My mother gives her the order and she takes our menus and leaves us to be. I thought that they would drop the subject but they didn't.

"Who is she Derek?" My mother asks me.

I take out my phone and show my sisters and mother the photo that I took of Meredith.

"Wow!"

"She's beautiful Derek." They all tell me.

"What's her name?"

"Meredith. She's an athlete."

"What is she?"

"A runner."

They hand me my phone back and I hold onto to it.

"Tell us about her Derek?"

"Well she is 24. This is her first Olympics. She was going to compete at Athens but an injury stopped her. Then she was going to compete again in Beijing but she had another injury. So this is her first Olympics. She is from Boston as well."

"What's her last name?"

"Grey."

"Meredith Grey." Lizzy says. "Any relation to Ellis Grey?"

"There's a relation to Ellis. Ellis is her mother."

"You are dating Ellis Grey's daughter?"

"I'm not dating her. We are just hanging out with each other. Spending time with one another. Getting to know each other."

My mother looks at me for a moment.

"You're skipping over a detail Derek. What aren't you telling us?"

I go to my phone again and find a photo of the three of them together. I show my mother and sisters.

"Meredith is a mother?"

"That is Maddy and Matilda. Meredith's twin girls. They are 3 and a half."

"God they look so much like her." Lizzy says.

"Is the father in the picture?" Amelia asks.

"Amy!"

"I just want to know so you don't get yourself all tied up in a relationship with her and the father is still in the picture and the father is 10 foot tall. I just want you to be safe."

"If you insist on knowing, the father walked out on Meredith and the girls when they were 5 months old." I tell them.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on Derek. It won't hurt."

"The father was distant. He left Meredith throughout most of the pregnancy. She found out she was pregnant a week before Beijing. So she was homebound and lonely. He would disappear and come back. The girls came and he became even more distant. When the girls were 5 months old Meredith came home…. She found him shaking both of the girls…. He was abusing them and he almost caused head trauma by banging their heads against the wall. She stopped him before that happened and he took off to never be seen again."

I saw the shocked looks on their faces and I knew all too well what they were thinking.

"She soon found out that this had happened before and because of them suffering SBS they have cerebral palsy."

"How serious?" My mother asks.

"It's not too serious. They suffer from _Spastic Hemiplegia_. It's the type that affects one side of the body. They have ankle braces to help them."

"Wow."

"But they are so beautiful. Very sweet. Very kind. You'd like them a lot. Very smart as well."

"Well I would love to meet them." My mother tells me with a smile.

"Okay." I say smiling. "I'll see what Meredith is doing tonight. We might be able to take the girls to a movie or something."

"We would like that."

I spent the morning with my mother and sisters before I took off to go for a training run.

"Meredith. Just the person I was looking for." I say as I run into her in the hallway. She was in her training gear and was about to head off.

"Hey. Did you see your mother and sisters?" She asks.

"Yeah I just came from there." I tell her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have no plans. I did though want to spend some time with the girls tonight maybe take them to see a movie."

"Excellent. How about I take you and the girls to dinner with my mother and sisters and then maybe take the girls to see a movie?"

She looks at me and I sense the panic that she feels.

"You want me to meet your mother?"

"I've met yours." I say.

"But you want me to meet your mother. I am not good with other mothers. Especially my boyfriend's mothers."

I smile at her.

"What?"

"You called me your boyfriend." I say.

"No I didn't."

"You did." I say smiling. "Don't freak out." I say and kiss her cheek. "I've met my girlfriends' mother and step farther. Its time you meet mine."

She takes in a deep breath and looks at me.

"Hey the girls want to meet my family. They told me so."

"When?"

"Last night when we came home from dinner. They said _'We would love to meet your Mommy and sisters. Can we meet them at the airport with you_?"

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying." I tell her. "Anyway I've book reservations for 6. We are having dinner and then going to a movie."

"Fine." She says. "But you owe me."

"I'll do anything you want babe. All you've gotta do is ask." I say smirking.

She hits my arm playfully. "We talked about that."

"What?"

"Talking about the London Thing in public. The London thing is to only talk about in privacy." She says.

"I know. Anyway I shall meet you here at 5:30?"

"Sure." She says.

I kiss her lips and watch as she leaves down the hallway.

"My mother will love you Mer!"

…

"Hey girls." I say walking into the hotel room. I had just finished training for the day and was getting the girls to take back to my room at the village to get them ready for dinner.

"Hey Mommy." They girls say from their colouring books.

"What are you two up too?"

"Colouring with Grandpa." Maddy says.

"Wow they are very pretty girls." I say and walk over to my mother.

"Hi Mom."

My mother looks at me and turns back to her book she is reading.

"I'm taking the girls tonight. If you don't mind. I'm going to take them to meet Derek's mother and sisters. They will stay with me tonight."

"Meredith I am working tonight. You can't go out." She says.

I look at her and then at Richard and Wendy who look stunned.

"Mom?"

"Meredith I don't have time. I have a surgery in half an hour. Talk to your father."

"Mom, you don't work at the hospital anymore. You are in London. On holidays."

"Meredith I have no time for holidays. I am busy working."

"Ellis." Wendy says walking towards us. "How about we take a walk."

"Wendy I am 35 years old. I don't need to go for a walk! Leave me be! I have to work!"

Maddy and Matilda look up from their colouring. I watched them look between all the adults for answers.

"Ellis dear, how about a nap before your surgery? You've been working for 30 hours straight. A ten minute nap will do you good." Richard says coming to her side and placing a hand on her arm.

"Richard, I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll make sure I wake you in ten minutes. I promise." He says smiling.

"Fine but only for ten minutes."

Richard helps her up and leads her to the conjoining bedroom.

"What happened?" Wendy asks me.

"It's the Alzheimer's." I say.

"She hasn't had an episode for a long while though."

"That's the effects of it." I say.

"Mommy what happened?" Maddy asks as her and Matilda run towards me.

"Nothing. Nan is just tired. She just forgot what day it was. It's the effects of the jet lag." I tell them.

"Oh okay."

"Well you are coming to meet Derek's mother and sisters tonight with me."

"Do we get to see Derek tonight?"

"Of course you do."

"Yay!"

"Anyway I'm going to take you now to the village and get you two ready. You're staying with me tonight as well."

"Do we get a bedtime story from Derek?"

"Maybe. Derek may want to spend time with his family, but we will see." I tell them with a smile. "Now pack the things you want to bring."

Wendy helped me pack the girls things for tonight and for tomorrow and we said our goodbyes before setting off. I had the pack on my back and the girls holding my hands.

"It's nice weather isn't it Mommy?" Matilda asks.

"It surely is Tilly. Maybe we could fit a swim in. Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

"Can Derek come?"

"We will have to see. He had to go to training as well today."

"Well can we at least see?"

"Yes we can."

We walked to the village and showed my ID to the body guard and the girls passes. We took the elevator up to my room and down the floor.

"Derek!" Maddy and Matilda yell out.

Derek turns around and flashes a beautiful smile at the sound and sight of the girls.

They let go of my hand and run to him. He lifts the both of them up in his arms and hugs them.

"Hey girls."

"We missed you Derek."

"I missed you too." He tells them.

I felt my heart flutter even more inside my chest.

"Do you want to come down to the pool with us?"

"I would love too." He tells them.

…

"Relax." I tell her when we walk to the restaurant. "They will love you."

Maddy and Matilda were clutching my hands and Matilda was holding Meredith's.

"It's just that mothers don't like me."

"We've been through this. She will love you. I mean love you so much you will be counted as another daughter and our family will be extended even more."

"You're talking like we are in a relationship Derek but we aren't."

I just smile and avoid eye contact with her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing."

"What are you planning Derek Christopher Shepherd?"

"I am planning nothing."

"Are you going to propose to our Mommy?" Matilda asks.

"No girls." I tell them and see the sadness come to their faces.

"Why not?" Maddy asks.

"I'm waiting girls."

"Oh okay. Well don't wait too long though."

"I won't." I say winking at them. I then look to Meredith who looks even more freaked out.

"You're going to propose to me aren't you? In front of your family so I don't say no."

I stop and let go of the girls hands and grab Meredith's shoulders. "You look at me. I am not proposing to you. I have only known you for 10 days and it is too soon to be popping the question. I am taking you to meet my family because I met yours and fell in love with them and I want you to fall in love with mine. So don't freak out on me because you think I am proposing."

"Okay. Okay. I feel good now." She tells me.

I shake my head and kiss her forehead. "Relax."

I take the girls hands and we head off again to the restaurant. My mother and sisters were already there holding our table for us.

"Hey Mom." I say to her.

She looks up at me and then at Meredith and the girls and smiles even more. "Hello Derek."

I kiss her cheek and then introduce Meredith and the girls.

"This is Meredith. This is Maddy and this is Matilda. And this is my mother Carolyn, and my sisters Amelia and Lizzy."

"It's nice to meet you. Derek told us a lot about you this morning and I had to meet you." My mother says to her and I could feel the freak out was about to happen.

I grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Derek has told us a lot of nice things about you." She says.

"Well my son never has a bad word to say. He boasts about anyone or anything. Like you. At first he was like a dog hiding his favourite bone."

I shake my head and place a hand to the small of her back.

"Let's sit down and eat shall we." I say.

"Great."

I pull the chair out for Meredith and Maddy and Matilda sit between us.

"Girls what do you want for dinner?" Meredith asks them.

"What is there Mommy?"

"Do you want a little pizza to share between you two?"

"Share a pizza Mommy?" Maddy says. "Do you remember how hungry we are all the time?"

"We could eat a full pizza to ourselves." Matilda says.

I couldn't help but laugh. My mother smiled and Amelia and Lizzy chuckled.

"Well I was thinking that because we are going to the movies you may want to have movie snacks so a light dinner would be more appropriate."

"Oh that's true Mommy." Maddy says.

"We'll share a pizza Mommy." Matilda says.

"They are so cute Derek." Amelia whispers to me.

"I know. They are beautiful girls. So smart and funny."

"Carolyn can I ask you a question?" Maddy asks.

"Of course you can dear."

"Do you think Derek would be a good Daddy?" Maddy asks.

"Why do you ask that Maddy?" Mom asks.

"Well because Tilly and I think that he would be the perfect Daddy for us. Then Mommy says that we all have to like him. And we do. We really do. We just have to find out though if he would be a great one."

I catch Meredith's eyes. I knew what she was thinking. The girls ramble and are so outspoken that they don't care. Meredith was slightly embarrassed because of the question.

"I think Derek would be a great Daddy. He has always wanted to be a Daddy."

"Hear that Mommy?" Matilda asks. "He wants to be a Daddy!"

"Tilly inside voice remember." Meredith tells her with a smile.

"Sorry Mommy. It's just so exciting."

"Tilly he would be perfect." Maddy says to Tilly quietly.

"Carolyn can I ask you a question?" Matilda asks.

"Of course you can."

"Do you think our Mommy likes Derek? She won't tell us."

This time I didn't laugh. I wanted to hear what my mother said to the girls.

"I'll tell you later girls." Mom says. "It can be our little secret."

"Okay." They both say with big smiles.

I turn to Meredith. She was busy looking at the menu. I knew that she had picked her food out already but I knew that she was trying to overcome the questions that the girls asked and the fact that she was sitting beside my mother. She looks up from the menu and looks at me smirking. I smirk back at her and turn my attention to everyone else.

_I know what my mother is going to say. I send to her._

She takes her phone out as she gets a message and smiles.

_So do I. It's too obvious._

I read her reply and smile before putting it away.

"Are we ready to order?"

We ate dinner and listened to Maddy and Matilda talk about their life. They mentioned their golden retriever Lucy a few times and talked about their friends and how they want to be runners like their Mommy. They talked about everything and I knew that they were chatty girls. The girls were so much like their mother. I couldn't get over it. It made my insides warm.

As we walked down to the cinema my mother and I hung back from my sisters, Meredith and the girls. My sisters had fallen in love with the girls and had the girls convince them to be piggy backed to the cinema.

I watched as Meredith laughed and smiled with her daughters and my sisters. I watched as we stopped at a small street park and let the girls play before taking off again.

"She's something good for you Derek." My mother says.

"What?"

"Meredith. I can tell that you have feelings for her and they aren't small ones that go away with time they are those feelings that stay with you for a lifetime. The feeling of this is forever. I can see that this is a forever thing."

I look ahead at the girls.

"You and Addie weren't perfect for each other. I knew from that moment she came home with you I knew she wasn't the one you would spend the rest of your life with. I knew that there was someone else for you. There was someone else out there waiting for you. I knew it." She tells me.

"How do you know Meredith is the one for me? You have spent no more than 2 hours with her and you are saying she is the girl."

"Because she is different. I know that she sees the world differently to other people. She has had some terrible stuff happen to her but she has bounced back and has not let anything get her down and stop her from taking care of her two beautiful girls. Or even getting here. She is at the Olympic Games. She is doing her daughters proud." Mom tells reminds me. "And she is something good for you. Not good, great. She is the girl you are going to have a life with."

I smile to myself. My mother was always right.

"But Mom how do I make it more than a London thing?"

"Derek that is for the two of you to decide. I'm not the one falling for Meredith, you are. The love is there. You just have to spend time with each other, don't piss each off and find that spark." She tells me. "Meredith is perfect for you. No matter the baggage she carries, the situation you two you are in; you have found your true love."

"I really do think she is the one."

"I do too."

"Her daughters I feel as if they are my own. Her story is so sad but I don't care. She is an amazing woman who I feel has been to hell and back but she has made it back to fall in love with someone else and actually have a wonderful life. She is here living her dream but her dream I feel will be so much more memorable."

My mother smiled. "When your father died. I was never going to love again. It was like we he died my love died with him. The love that I would never find again. But when I first met Tim, the moment our hands touched, my body broke out with Goosebumps. Every time he smiled at me, my heart fluttered inside my chest."

"Just like when I am with Meredith." I say smiling.

"Tim then asked me out to dinner and we got to talking. Our feelings were mixed and we were confused if we really wanted to pursuit them. I mean we didn't rush into sleeping with each other like you and Meredith did but we talked and spent time together. We fell in love with each other. He made me feel young again. The young love I vowed I would never see again in this lifetime." She tells me. "The way Tim looks at me is the way you look at Meredith. The love, the electricity and the dreams are all there. You just need to make them true."

"Can I ask you a question Mom?"

"Of course."

"Do you still love dad?"

"I will love your father until the day I die. Tim is the same. He will love Renee until he dies. And we both have told each other that and we respect those feelings because they were our spouses." She says. "You and Meredith though are perfect."

"I really am falling for her Ma."

"I know you are but tell her before its too late." She tells me.

We stop for a moment and I hug my mother. "Thank you."

"Derek you gotta hurry!" Matilda calls out.

"We don't wanna be late for the movie!" Maddy calls out.

My mother and I catch up to them and I swoop Maddy up into my arms and high into the air before placing her on Meredith's shoulders and picking Matilda up and swinging her up onto my shoulders.

Both girls giggle loudly as we head to the cinema. I look at my mother and she smiles at me. She and my sisters walk in front of us.

"I'm falling for you Meredith Grey." I tell her looking ahead.

From the corner of my eye I see a smile form on her lips. A small smile. She keeps walking beside me, close beside me.

"Are you going to tell Derek that you love him too Mommy?" Maddy asks.

"We can never have a serious conversation with these two can we?" She says.

"I think we can." I tell her. "They are just helping us admit to what we can't say."

"My daughters know more about love then we do." Meredith says.

I stop and she stops as well. We face each other.

"They are young and they believe in it. They believe in true loves first kiss, magic and their knights in shining armor. It's believable as a child because they have hopes and dreams of their knight coming and sweeping them off their feet. As you grow older you believe less about that and you think more and it ruins love. You think of the bad things to love than the good things." I tell her. "I though have never stopped dreaming. I am a believing of the magic that comes in life, finding my one and only and sharing just one kiss with them to determine our lives together. And I believe that I am that Knight in shining armor to come and rescue you and carry you home to a beautiful life full of love and happiness."

I see a tear form in Meredith's eyes. A smile as well.

"I believe in fate and fate has brought us here. Has brought us together. Has made our hearts flutter inside our chests. Send Goosebumps over our body. Sent the spark. Fate has destined us to be together. And I am falling for you Meredith."

She doesn't say anything but smile even more.

"This is when you're supposed to kiss him Mommy." Maddy says.

She laughs and looks at me. Her eyes shining under the moonlight. We lean in and share a kiss not a passionate one but the one that we know we will share for the rest of our lives."

"You call that a kiss Mommy?" Matilda says.

"Tilly!" Meredith says.

I lean in again and kiss her again. A kiss that lasts longer. Like the ones the girls see all the time in their movies.

"Now that's a kiss." Maddy says.

"We're gonna be late for the movie." I tell Meredith.

"I'm falling for you too Derek Shepherd." She tells me as we start walking. "This is going to be more than a London thing."

**What'd you think. Let me know. **

**Thank you for the reviews, like I said I like reviews :D**

**I shall see how my schedule is and an update shall be here sooner rather than later.**

**Read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Meredith." Derek whisper to me the next morning.

"It's too early to be awake."

"It's not that early." He tells me kissing my forehead. "Besides I wanted you to have a look at this." He says.

I finally open my eyes and see him holding his I-Pad. "What is it about?"

"Just have a look for yourself."

I take the tablet into my hands and sit up.

"An Olympic Love Story? All eyes have been on American Olympic runner Meredith Grey and American Olympic cyclist Derek Shepherd. The two, since arriving have been spotted together frequently. They have been caught on numerous occasions spending time with each other on the streets of London with Grey's twin girls Madelyn and Matilda and Grey's parents and Aunt. Intimate photographs have emerged with the two of them holding hands or embraced in a hug or sharing a kiss. Shepherd who is not the twin's father has been captured spending a lot of time with the girls who have seemed to enjoy his company. Insiders have told us that they have started a relationship that is getting very serious. Sources tell us that he plans to propose to her. Photos have also emerged from last night when they were caught locking lips just outside the movie cinema. Both girls on their shoulders and laughing and sharing intimate looks. Their relationship has gone done as one of the most romantic Olympic love stories."

"We are the most romantic love story." Derek says.

"I can see that." I say. In all honesty I couldn't believe that the tabloids had captured us. I didn't even know that there were cameras around last night. I was scared for what could happen in the aftermath and if people were going to chase us down in the street. "But what if it gets out of hand? I don't want to put the girls into danger."

"We will be fine. I promise." He tells me kissing my cheek again.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I pinkie promise."

I wrap my arms around his neck and we share a kiss.

"I'm so glad your roommates changed rooms."

"Me too." He says smirking. "Cause then we can do anything we like."

"Anything?" I ask with a wink.

"Anything."

"How about a shower?" I suggest.

"A shower. Or a London Shower?"

"Well I was thinking a London Shower."

Derek smiled and picked me up into his arms. We were already naked from the night before so it made more time being with each other.

We both emerged from the shower. I had one of Derek's shirts on and reached for my phone.

"I have 5 missed calls."

"Who from?"

"My mother and my coach. Oh and my friend Sadie."

"Why would your mother call you?"

"Maybe to apologise." I say.

He looks at me with a confused look. "Why would she want to apologise to you?"

I look at him and then avoid his eye contact. I take a seat with my back turned towards him.

"Mer what happened?" He asks sitting beside me.

"My mother's Alzheimer's is getting worse. When I went to get the girls the other day she forget everything. She thought I was 7 years old and didn't recognise the girls and sort of yelled at me."

"Mer." He says.

"No Derek. It's fine. It's more than fine. That's what happens when you get Alzheimer's, you forget what year you are in, and you forget your family. You forget everything."

I turn and look at Derek. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, there's no need for these." He says.

"I just wish it wasn't her. I wish she didn't get sick. She's going to miss her granddaughters growing up. She's going to miss everything."

"She may forget what day it is and who her family is but deep inside she will remember. She will remember you, the girls. Everything. She will remember but she won't remember. It's the way life is. It's cruel and its mean."

"Just like my girls getting cerebral palsy?" I ask him.

"That is a cruel thing but you shouldn't worry. They are healthy girls Meredith. They are so healthy that that is all you can hope and wish for. They will have struggles in life but everyone does. It makes us human." He says smiling.

I look at him and he wipes the tears away. I kiss his lips and lean into his chest as he comforts me.

"You know what will make you feel better."

"Sex?" I say.

"Hey not everything I suggest we do is sex. How about some breakfast downstairs and then we can go and do something with the girls. I remember them saying how they want to go on the big red buses and sit on the roof."

"Sightseeing?"

"Yes. And we can maybe take them to the zoo or somewhere else."

"I like that idea."

We dressed and organised our day with Mom. We were going to the zoo with the girls, taking them on the bus and then coming back home for the flag announcement dinner.

"You know what Derek. You are going to be flag bearer this year."

"I don't think so."

"I do because you deserve it so much."

"It's time for a girl to be flag bearer." He tells me. "It could be you."

"It's my first Olympics. It won't be me."

"Well maybe next time."

"Maybe." I say. "You know what; I don't care if I'm ever flag bearer. As long as I'm at the Olympics is all that matters."

"That is very true." He says. "Just think Mer, this could be your 3rd Olympics."

"It's could be but then I would not have my baby girls."

I watch as he smiles and looks back down at his newspaper.

"Can I ask you a question? Its personal and I don't want to offend you." He says.

"Of course."

"Did you consider aborting the girls?"

I look at him and bite my lip and start playing with my watch strap.

"I thought about it. I really did. I told my mother as soon as I found out. I mean she deserved to know. When I told her she said that it was my decision. The Olympics come and go but this could be my only chance at having a baby. So I took her advice and pulled out from Beijing and then became a mother."

"Since you were honest with me, I'm going to admit something." He says. "I was engaged, to be married. Her name was Addison. I really thought she was the one. During our engagement she told me she was pregnant and I was ecstatic then when I worked out the dates I realised the baby wasn't mine. She cheated on me with some other guy and now the two live together with their 3 kids."

"You almost became a father?"

"Yeah I did."

"I suppose it was best you found out it wasn't yours."

"I'm grateful for that." He says with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am."

We left the Village and Derek had his backpack on and we walked to the hotel to meet the family. The girls came running to us and wrapped their arms around us.

"Hey girls."

"We miss you Mommy." Maddy says.

"And we missed Derek."

"Hey it hasn't been that long." Derek says to them.

"Yes it has." They say.

"Well let's get going then shall we." He says.

"We have a surprise for you today girls?" I tell them.

"Are you taking us to see the Queen?" Maddy asks.

"Because we have been practicing our waves." Matilda says. "See."

Both girls show us there wave.

"Wow that is awesome but not today."

"Oh."

"You may see her on Friday night at the Opening Ceremony." Derek tells them.

"Will she be there?"

"She surely will be." I tell them.

"Ya!" They cheer and it makes me smile even more.

"Come on we have a lot to do." I tell them.

We spent most of the day at the Zoo. The girls faces when they saw the sign was priceless. They practically dragged us inside and were bouncing a lot as we paid for our tickets. We walked through the Zoo admiring all the animals and telling the girls facts about the animals. Richard, Wendy and Mom followed us and captured photos. Each time we saw a new animal the smile on their faces never left and they never looked so interested.

They also made sure that Derek snapped photos of them at each animal and he happily did and him and I alternated in being in each shot to make it fair.

We walked through the Zoo and had lunch while we were there. I let the girls browse through the gift shop before we took them to ride one of the buses.

Their faces lit up and they made sure we sat up the top, right at the back. The girls sat on our laps and Derek and I sat beside each other and Derek had an arm wrapped around my neck. We shared a few short kisses throughout the trip. It just made it even more beautiful. We then said goodbye to the girls since we weren't going to see them tonight and took off to the Village. Derek and I lay on our sides facing each other with our legs entwined when we arrived back at the room. His arm around my waist and mine up on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Maddy's question at the Zoo. It has stuck in my mind so much. It was though more the comment after we answered."

Derek kissed my lips. "It really was beautiful."

"_Do animals get palsy like me and Tilly?"_

"_Why do you ask Maddy?" Derek asked her._

"_I want to know if they have to go through what Tilley and me go through."_

"_Maddy, animals don't get cerebral palsy. Well we don't know if they do or not. Humans are different and have those different experiences to us. Yes they have babies and some live in the wild but us as humans have a great life."_

"_But me and Til have palsy." She says._

"_I know you do and that's life. You and Tilly having palsy means that you two are special and one of a kind but it doesn't change the fact of who you are. It just means you are going to have a run of good luck for the rest of your life."_

"_If I have a baby will it get palsy?"_

"_That is very unlikely to happen."_

"_Mommy, I think that palsy is awesome!" She says. "It is so awesome that I don't care about it. I have palsy but I am still human. I am Madelyn Grey and I am one day going to run at the Olympics like you Mommy. I'm going to be just like you. And if I have a baby with palsy I'm going to love her no matter what and tell her that it means she is one of a kind and she'll do great things."_

"Your daughters are so special Meredith." He tells me. "So kind and beautiful."

I smile at him and kiss his lips. "Derek you know that you don't have to hang around with me and my family. You can do your own thing."

"Meredith I like spending my time with you. I want to spend all my time with you. Every waking minute all I want to do is-

"Sorry." I say as my phone interrupts what he is saying. I reach for my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"_Meredith, we have a team meeting right now. Everyone is here but you."_

I curse to myself. "Sorry I thought the meeting was tomorrow. I got my days mixed up." I say reaching for my tracksuit and pulling it on.

"_Well it's on now, we are waiting for you."_

"I'm on my way right now." I say. I kiss Derek's cheek and wave goodbye to him. "I'll come by later." I mouth to him. "I'll be there in a few short minutes."

I didn't want to leave Derek. He was telling me something beautiful and we were interrupted. I arrived at the lounge and sat down saying my apologies before he started discussing to us about the next two weeks. From the opening ceremony to the closing ceremony. We had a schedule to follow and we had things planned for us from intensive trainings to early morning trains to late afternoon trains. It meant I would see less of my girls, my family and especially Derek over the next coming weeks. He dismissed us but held me back and waited for everyone to leave.

"Meredith, I have seen the press. They are going crazy over you and Derek. I have a feeling that this is going to ruin your concentration."

"I can deal with the stress."

"I mean a fling. Why can't you wait until after competing?"

"Because flings are different to romances." I tell him. "His not a distraction. He's saving me."

With that I went back to the room and showered and got ready for the dinner. Derek accompanied me to the restaurant with all the other American athletes and he sat beside me and we chatted with everyone on our table.

The rumours circulated more during dinner and three names were in the air for flag bearer. Derek being the number one person.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our official announcement ceremony and our dinner to celebrate the start of the games. This moment comes every four years and every four years the room is filled with new athletes and the same athletes from before. A lot can happen in 4 years and it certainly has proved that. Athletes become 4 years older, athletes find true love, athletes get married, athletes finish degrees, and athletes become parents. Every year we see this happen and it's one of the many joys. You all bring a diverse background and story. Everyone's story is different to how they actually got here. Everyone got here through training and fighting their way here. For instance, Meredith Grey, this is her first Olympics. She had her eyes to compete at 2004s Olympics but injury prevented her from attending. Then the next 4 years she trained even harder and was ready to go but a week before we flew to Beijing she found out she was expecting a baby and had an injury. This year she sits in the audience. This year she stays at the Village. This year is her year to show the world who she really is. She is a mother. A runner. And a very fast one at that. By next Thursday she is going to have her face on every news station for being the fastest woman."

I felt Derek grasp my hand as Paul, our go to guy stood up on the stage.

"Everyone in here will do our nation proud. If you come first, or if you came last. You should start and finish the race with pride. You got to the Olympics. Yet sometimes things don't go your way and it sucks but its life. It just means your determination will have to be more powerful and feistier next time and you will do fine. Yes injury is the biggest killer but you still can say how proud you are. You are here and you are competing. I have been there and injury has stopped me before. I never let it get me down. I still finished my race."

"Tonight though is our way of welcoming London 2012. We as athletes are different but we are a family. We are a huge family who have arrived at London. The friends you meet here make a huge impact on your life. I mean a very huge impact. They stick with you for life. I still am best friends with the people I met 28 years ago. We have gotten married and had our kids grow up together. It's something that you remember forever and those of you who have been to the games before know how much relationships with athletes are. You all make friends with the opposition. You race against them but you become friends instantly. These Olympic Games bring joy and great memories. You tour the city you are in and experience the country and culture. This year we experience British culture and it's one of a kind."

"So together I would like to wish you well in the games. You will do us proud no matter what." He says. "Now before dinner is served we will announce the official flag bearer for tomorrow evening. I know speculation has been swirling through all of you and you all have your suspicions at who it is. So in celebration of woman competing for 100 years. We would like to announce Mariel Zagunis a fencer as our flag bearer for the opening ceremony of the 2012 London Games."

The athlete made her way up onto the stage as people applauded her. I leant my hand on his knee. "You are more than deserving of getting it. You will get your chance."

We ate dinner as a country and then called it a night.

"I have an idea for us." He says on the way back.

"And what is that?"

"We celebrate our pending games."

"Derek I spend my nights with you anyway."

"Well we can still celebrate." He says with a wink.

I lay on my belly after our love making. Derek's hand running up and down my back. I had my eyes closed.

"Meredith, earlier when your phone rang I wanted to tell you so much. I wanted to tell you that I want to spend every waking minute with you I want to be able to smell your hair, kiss your lips and touch your body. I want to spend time with you. I want to have more than just a sexual relationship. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you on dates and kiss you whenever I want. I want to hold you in my arms and talk about the pointless stuff that means a lot to us. I want to be there for your little girls. I want to be a father to them. Meredith I want to be in a relationship with you because girl, you are so amazing."

I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what to say so I pretended to be asleep.

"Meredith? Are you awake?" He asks. "I guess you're not. Sleep well Meredith." He says placing a kiss on my back.

…

"This is amazing!" I say as we stand in the holding room at the stadium.

"I know but we have a long wait."

"You shouldn't be here. You are racing tomorrow. You need your rest."

"I can stay. I can though sneak off. I'll watch the opening ceremony later." He says smiling at me and taking me into his arms. "Embrace this Meredith."

"I already am." I tell him. "My god this is surreal."

"Well drink some water to hydrate yourself because we don't want you passing out." He says handing me a bottle of water. "Drink up because we are out here for a very long while and then we will be standing out there for a long while."

I smile at him. He was taking care of me.

Though last night, what he had said to me was on my mind. I was awake for nearly the whole night because of what he told me. I couldn't think straight. So I went through pictures of the girls and my family and friends just to keep my mind off of what he had told me. There were so many different pictures and the ones from being here at London made me smile. I had a feeling the girls had taken photos of us when we weren't looking and even Derek had taken photos of me when I wasn't looking. The girls had been very sneaky and I found photos of us kissing when we were on the bus and ones from Derek and mine sharing stolen glances. I had noticed that Derek had taken a photo of me while I was sleeping.

When we woke this morning I could tell he was in a mood. A mood that I pretended I didn't know the reason he was in that mood. When in fact I did. I was responsible for his mood.

"Are you alright Derek? I ask him.

"I'm fine. I think it's just nerves you know?"

"I do." I say smiling at him. "I know all about them."

"From when?" He asks sitting down beside me.

"When I peed on the pregnancy test. My first ultrasound the time I was pregnant and would become nervous and anxious about carrying twins. Right before I gave birth to them. All those times I have stood on the starting line. I know all about them."

He smiles at me and then kisses my cheek. "I bet you look cute nervous." He says.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I say winking at him.

"I'll have the camera ready you know."

"I do know. Put your huge stalker lens on."

"I think you would like to have me as a stalker. I'm pretty good looking."

"I know you are." I say. "I would like to have a good looking one."

He kisses me again and then we are called up to head to the tunnel.

"Here we go." He says.

"Here we go." I say.

He grabs his camera and takes a photo of us. "It's for memories. You know to show my grandkids."

"The grandkids."

"Hey I'm going to be a cool Pop. I'll have Olympic medals to show them."

"Well so will I."

"Here we go." He says squeezing my hand.

Together we walked out with our team. We walked out in our uniforms to the stadium full of people. The atmosphere was crazy. The atmosphere made me smile so much. I was finally here with everyone. Derek walked beside me and we waved to the crowd.

"Do you think the girls can spot us from down here?" I ask him.

"Maybe. I hope they do see their Mom." He says.

We parade with our team and two families catch my eye.

"Derek." I say. "Look."

He looks at the direction I am pointing.

"It's our family." I say.

We wave to them and I blow a kiss for the girls like I told them I would. They were in the front row and could see us clearly. And I knew what they would be saying.

_There's our Mommy. Our Mommy is at the Olympics._

I smile to myself. I know that this is a big thing but I know that they don't understand how big it really is. In 4 years' time I know that they will understand a lot better. I wave to them again as we continue our walk.

"Smile guys." One of the athletes says snapping a photo of us.

Derek then turns the camera to us. "Smile Mer. We are at the Olympics." He captures the photo and the takes one with him kissing my cheek.

"I can't believe we are here."

We made our walk to our team section and we stood and waited. We cheered, took photos and danced around.

"I'm off." Derek tells me.

"Already?"

"I know. It's just I have to be up early in the morning."

"I'll come with you."

"No stay here. Enjoy the ceremony. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Sleep well."

We share a short kiss and Derek ducks off leaving me with my team and thousands of other strangers.

I felt terrible because of how pissed off he looked. I was going to go as soon as I could because I knew the girls would want to head to bed quite soon. They officially opened the games and I left then and there before everyone else left. I walked back to the village with some of the early leavers and headed up to the floor. I contemplated going to my room but knowing that Derek was inside made me hesitant.

I could tell him the truth and fall asleep in his arms or go to bed myself.

"Mer?" He asks as he opens the door to me. "What's up?"

"I know, I didn't mean to wake you up. I really didn't." I tell him. "Derek, I heard what you said to me last night, I wasn't asleep, I was awake. I wanted to say…."

**Sorry for the delay in uploading. Just a lot of things came up I didn't have a chance to update. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I shall have a new chapter up soon. I am aiming on finishing the story before my year 11 final exams come up. So fingers crossed I find the time.**

**So please review and leave a comment for me to read. It will certainly cheer me up. **

**Next chapter will be Derek's big race and you will find out what Meredith says to him.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek, I heard what you said to me last night, I wasn't asleep, I was awake. I wanted to say…._

I sat on my bike. My mind racing a million miles an hour. I had so much on my mind. The only thing I could do was block it out from my mind.

"Derek 5 minutes."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath in and then thought about last night. The moment I opened my door to Meredith. She looked breathless and like she had a lot on her mind as well. She looked like she was going to explode as well if she didn't speak now.

"_Derek, I heard what you said to me last night, I wasn't asleep, I was awake. I wanted to say…"_

"_Wait what?"_

"_Derek last night I heard what you said. I heard all of it that I freaked out and I didn't know what to say. I freaked out because relationships for me have never worked out like this. They always end disastrously and I always end up hurt. Or I confess my feelings and they go running for the hills." She says. "But now. All I can think about is you and spending time with you because you are such an amazing thing. I need amazing in my life because of the crap that I have been through I need amazing. I need you. And I like you so freakin' much. I know I have told you that I am falling for you but I will tell you all the time. I will never let you forget how much I am falling for you. Derek Shepherd I heard what you said, I want to spend every waking minute with you. I want to spend all day Saturday with. I want you to be there for my girls because they love you so much. They have never had a good father role model until you came along. You are perfect for them. I want to be your girlfriend."_

_I smile at her and kiss her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my body. I pulled her back into my room, shutting the door behind us and pulling her to the bed._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes." She says smiling. "I am so sure."_

"_You sure sure?"_

"_Derek, I am so freakin' sure that I will go and shout it from the roof tops."_

Last night I should have had an early night because of my early morning. But we had to celebrate what we were from that moment. We buried ourselves in each other in a long steamy, love making session that ended with us entangled in each other and never letting each other go.

This morning I woke early, dressed in my uniform and tracksuit. Kissed Meredith's cheek and left her to get ready for my race. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I didn't want to disturb her.

And now I wished that I had seen her before my race. Just to calm my nerves. My nerves were all over the place as well because we didn't get to talk about how we would become of this relationship. That was part of the reason why I was so nervous and had a lot on my mind.

But I just took a deep breath and concentrated on what was in front of me. Olympic Gold!

"Derek!"

I wheel my bike to the starting line to begin. The buzzer sounds and I take off. Pedaling to the finish.

…

"Wow, this is crazy. Derek is racing. The first day of the Olympics and Derek is racing for gold." Amelia says.

"This is his 3rd race girls." Carolyn says.

"Mommy, when will Derek cross the line?" Matilda asks me.

"Not for a while sweetie. It's a long race this one."

"So we will be standing here for a while?"

"Yeah but if you want we can duck off for a few hours and come back."

"Can we do that please?"

"Of course. How about we wait until we know that Derek has started and then we can go."

So I stood with the girls at the finishing line with Carolyn, Amelia and Lizzy. We wanted a good spot for when Derek crossed the line. Carolyn had been up early to go and secure a spot at the line. She had chairs and a cooler full of food and water.

The London sun was hitting our skin forcefully and I knew that dehydration would affect a lot of people today and I knew the girls would be grumpy from standing in the sun for too long.

"Okay Derek has started!" Carolyn says with a smile.

"Come on girls we'll come back in a couple of hours."

"Bye." They both say.

"We'll be back. Keep us updated." I say grasping their hands and leading them out from the crowd of people.

I wanted to be back especially to see him cross the line. To see my boyfriend cross the line.

"So where are we going Mommy?"

"Well I thought that we could get Da… Derek a present for when he finishes the race." I didn't mean to say daddy. I was meant to say Derek but I was thinking about last night and a daddy for the girls was on my mind.

"Oh that's a good idea Mommy!" Maddy says.

"What animal does he like?" Matilda asks.

"He likes lions remember." I say to the girls.

"That's right. Lions and pandas." Matilda says.

"Can we get him a real lion?"

"Mads you can't get a real lion. They only live in Africa and in Zoo's."

"Hmm… what about a Panda then?" Maddy asks.

"We can't get one of them either because they live in Asian countries and they need bamboo to eat."

"Oh that's too difficult." Maddy says defeated.

"How about we have a look at getting him a stuffed animal for a gift?"

"Yeah Mommy let's do that because then at least he gets to keep them." Matilda says.

So we walked from the race to a souvenir store. It was filled with Olympic memorabilia and English things.

"Excuse me!" Someone says from behind me.

I turn around and look at a family.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask with a smile.

"We were wondering if we could get a photo please." The father says with an American accent.

"Yeah of course." I say. "Girls just hop out of…"

"No its fine. Keep them in there." The mother says placing her son and daughter either side of me.

I bend down to the kids levels and wrap and arm around them and we smile.

"Thank you. We appreciate that."

"No worries." I say.

"The kids, they have picked you as a favourite this year. They asked if we could watch Meredith Grey especially."

"What are you names?" I ask the kids.

"I'm Max and this is my sister Ruby."

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you. These are my daughters, Matilda and Maddy."

Max waves to them and says a quiet hi.

"You are a great role model to us. We had a child die of cerebral palsy." The mother says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that." It made me realise how lucky I was with my two girls and how they weren't as bad.

"It's fine. It happens you know."

"I know."

"It took me a long while to get over that. But then you have been in the news ever since and all those times you have missed out on being here but now you finally are. I am just so honoured to have my kids look up to you because you made me get back on my feet and live life to the fullest. Your two girls are so special to have you and you are a role model for families with cerebral palsy. I wish you would become an advocate for it because it can happen to anyone." The mother says. "Anyway we better be on our way. We have a lot to do today. We wish you well in you races."

"Thank you."

I watch as the family walk off.

"Mommy what do you think of this?" Maddy asks me, holding up a lion with a bike helmet on with the Olympic rings."

"I think that it is very cute." I tell her.

"Mommy I found this one." Matilda says holding a Panda bear.

"We can get that one as well." I tell them with a smile.

"I think we should get him something else." Maddy says.

"What were you thinking?"

"Something made with love. Like pictures or a card."

"Well I have your colouring here in my pack. We can go and get some morning tea and sit at the park and eat and you two can colour something for him."

"That sounds like a nice plan Mommy."

I bought the two stuffed animals. I had so much stuff in my pack for the girls. We had Olympic tattoos and the American flag tattoo. We had our Olympic colours all ready and the girls had their Olympic hats on. They were ready to support Derek and so was I.

We found a bakery and bought lamingtons and went to the park.

"Mommy look, that's you and Derek on the front cover." Matilda says pointing to the tabloids.

"It is too." I say.

"You're famous Mommy."

"I don't care about being famous."

We sat under the shade at the park and listened to the music that played and the hustle and bustle of the people in London. The girls ate their lamingtons and coloured and drew pictures for Derek.

"Wow girls they are great." I tell them.

I was checking an update on the race and saw Derek was coming 4th with 2 hours to go.

"Derek is coming 4th girls."

"Is that good?"

"That is great!" I tell them.

"Mommy, are you and Derek together?" Maddy asks me.

"Why do you ask Mads?"

"I just wanted to know."

"You seem a lot happier Mommy." Matilda says.

"I am happy."

"That's good."

"Are you girls happy?"

"Yes!"

"That is good because I would be sad if you two weren't."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Of course."

"When you finish racing will you and Derek no longer see each other?"

"We haven't talked about that yet."

"I hope you two stay together."

I smiled to myself and hoped in my head that we would to.

"You two really like Derek don't you?"

"We do Mommy."

"He is like a daddy to us."

"You girls do need a father figure in your lives."

"We hope its Derek as well." Matilda says.

"Yeah he is really kind to us, he is very funny, he carries us on his back and then he tackles us and then tickles us." Maddy says standing up and jumping into me causing me to fall down backwards on the grass and she starts tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh. Matilda then laid down on me and started tickling me as well.

"Okay girls. I surrender."

We lay there and both girls are lying on my stomach. I hold them and smile.

"We really do like him Mommy."

"He would make a great father for the two you." I tell them. "Derek is the only man that the first time you met you felt comfortable with."

"Really?"

"Really." I say smiling. "He is the only man I feel comfortable with after everything."

"Mommy will we ever see our daddy again?"

"I hope you two don't. For your safety." I saw their expression and smiled at them. "Derek is something good. He will be a way better father than your father."

"I really do hope you marry him Mommy."

"Can you see yourself marrying him?"

My girls were 3 and a half and were asking me this. "I do. I really do see myself."

"You are like a princess Mommy and Derek is your prince."

"I think I prefer my knight in shining armour."

"That does sound better." They say agreeing with me.

I kiss both of their cheeks and sit back up with them. I have them sitting in between my legs and we watch the world walk by.

"I can imagine our life now Mommy. We will live in a big house with Derek and we will get another puppy for Lucy to play with. You and Derek will get married and you two will have 4 more kids together. 3 sisters and a brother and we will get to play with our cousins on the weekends and go and pick veggies from the patch at Carolyn's house and make fresh pies and salads. Every Sunday will be our family day and we go on a new adventure each time. We will get to travel the country with you running and Derek's cycling. Best of all we will get to call Derek, Daddy!" Maddy says.

"That will be great Maddy."

"Are you going to work at the hospital Mommy?"

"I don't know yet girls. At the moment all I want to do is run and spend time with you two."

"Maybe you can become a trainer."

"Maybe I can." I tell them.

We didn't move from our spots for another 20 minutes when Carolyn called to see how we were doing. We packed up and headed back to the race. With an estimated hour to go. Derek in that time had gone from 4th to 8th back to 6th and was now sitting at 4th again. I would be proud of him no matter what.

We pushed past through the crowd to where Carolyn still was. The crowd of people had seemed to get bigger during that time and we had to let the people know that we were with the people up the front.

"Your back." Carolyn says.

"We are back."

"Did you have a good time?" Amelia asks.

"We had so much fun Amy."

"That's good." She says. "We have to put tattoos on you two."

"Are we allowed them Mommy?"

"Of course you are." I say placing my pack to the ground.

Amy and Lizzy had prepared for this and put an American flag on one cheek and then the Olympic Games rings on the other cheek. I took their flags out from my pack and placed their hats on their heads. They put another tattoo on their arms and then were on Lizzy and Amelia's backs waving their flag and cheering for Derek.

The talk around us was speculating who would cross the line first since it was quite close. Derek was 3rd now and we were waiting to see if he was third or if he would cross the line at any other place.

"They're on their way!" A spectator yells. "It's an American/ Kazakhstan showdown!"

"You hear that?" Carolyn says grabbing my arm.

"I did." I say smiling.

"Go Derek!" Maddy and Matilda yells.

I had Derek's camera around my neck waiting to capture the moments he crossed the line. It was pointed and set.

"Look!" Maddy yells pointing.

Up ahead was Derek. Derek Shepherd. My Shepherd.

"Go Derek!"

I couldn't be more proud. He had been a breakaway and was in a clear and equal first. So I captured Derek's moments in crossing the finishing line first. I was jumping with joy as the people around us cheered. He crossed the line with his hands off his handles and with them in the air and with a smile across his face. He was so pleased with himself.

"5:43:51. He beat his record!" His mother says. "Derek beat his record."

He climbed off his bike and came to us at the side. His mother took the camera from me. He hugged his sisters and kissed their cheeks. He kissed Maddy and Matilda. Kissed his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispers to her.

He then let her go and smiled at me.

"You did it Derek." I say.

He then wraps his arms around my body and pulls me close to him. His lips find mine and we share a long and passionate kiss earning us a few woos. We pull apart and I can feel my cheeks have turned a shade of red but a smile come to my face.

"That was for you Meredith Grey." He says and kisses my cheek again.

"You kissed my Mommy. You love my Mommy. You should marry my Mommy and become our Daddy. You won the race for our Mommy. That's really romantic." Maddy and Matilda chant.

"I'm so proud of you." I say.

"No you're not. I'm prouder."

"That is really impossible." I say and kiss him again.

His coach had come over to him and hugged him and congratulated him. "Derek Shepherd. You beat your own record. You cocky bastard. Only you would wipe 3 minutes off of your own record."

Derek laughs with his coach.

"I surely did." He says the smile he could not get off his face.

We wrapped the American flag around him and he raised his hand in the air. I realised that then and there we were surrounded by American supporters. They congratulated him.

"Mommy we have to give Derek his gift." Maddy says.

I look at Derek and he has questioning eyes.

"Do you want your gift now or after?"

"Now please." He says with a smile.

I lean down and pick up the bag that has the two stuffed animals and the drawings inside.

He looks at the drawings first.

"Girls these are just adorable." He says kissing their cheeks. He takes out the stuffed animals and smiles. "Thank you. These are so beautiful. They really are so delightful. And thoughtful. I know you thought a whole lot about the gifts."

He kisses my lips again and is then directed to the podium for the official medal ceremony. We followed everyone down to the podium and were in the front row. The officials had arrived and were standing their ready for the medal handover. I stood there with a huge smile on my face and they handed over each of the medals. When Derek was handed his Gold medal he stood upright and they started the national anthem.

We sang along with him. I realised that he was receiving a gold medal in front of millions of people. He was being awarded it in front of his fellow competitors, television crews, photographers and spectators. He was being watched. The first gold medal to our country. I couldn't help by smile.

He climbed down from the podium after the anthem and photos and came to us again. He did something that I was not expecting again. He kissed me in front of the people. A kiss full of so many things. A kiss that was so good it made my knees weak. And made me not want to let him go.

It was a kiss that became front page worthy.

He hugged the girls, wrapping them in the flag and kissing their cheeks before handing over his medal to his mother.

"Let's get out of here and celebrate." He tells us. He links my arm with his and we start to walk to the press conference that is happening.

"Derek do you have any words?"

"Thank you to my supporters. I thank you for the tons of support. I thank my family and congratulate my sister Natalie, who at this time is in labour. My mother I thank for her support. The people I have met here. And my father. Dad you would have wished to be here today to watch me but you are up there looking down. This is for you dad. And this is for Meredith. This is for Matilda and Maddy and all those people with dreams. Achieve them because you could be here one day." He says kissing his medal. "I'll be back again."

He picked Maddy up and carried her out with the flag wrapped around her.

"Derek you're my hero."

"No Maddy you are my hero." He says. "Matilda and you are my heroes."

Maddy kisses Derek's cheek and she carries his lion.

"We are celebrating tonight Mer." He whispers to me.

"I would hope so. I stood for 5 hours watching you." I say. "No that's a lie. I stood for nearly 2 hours."

"That's okay. I would still celebrate even if I didn't win anything. I would celebrate for starting and finishing."

"I would like that as well."

Together we all celebrated his win with dinner and drinks. The other cyclists came out to the pub and they drank along and congratulated Derek.

"Derek, Natalie has had a girl!" Amelia screams. "We have another niece."

I smiled as I watched Derek and his sister embrace.

"What is her name?" He asks.

"Summer Jade." Amelia says.

"What a beautiful name." I say.

"It really is a beautiful name." Derek says. "Do we know any more?"

"She was an eight pounder pretty close to 9 pounds."

"Wow!" He says.

"Derek, a question. Has all your nieces and nephews been born that big?" I ask him.

"Yep, healthy 7 or 8 pound babies." He says standing behind me and snaking his hands to rest on my stomach. "We produce big, strong babies."

"Well if I have a 9 pound baby I know who I am going to blame." I say.

"Me? Seriously, when your having my kid you'll blame me?"

I realised what he had said and I smiled. Our kids.

"Yes. You and your stupid boy penis." I say smirking.

"Well you didn't call it stupid last night." He says whispering in my ear.

"I did not need to know that." Libby says.

Derek and I giggle at her reaction. He kisses my cheek and the comment about our kids stays in my mind.

Richard, Wendy and my mother came down as well to celebrate. Derek then went with me to put the girls to bed. We kissed their heads and Derek covered them in the American flag and gave them the Panda and Lion.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"More than sure."

I kiss him again. "Are we going to celebrate?"

"Let's go." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me off to the Village.

**There we go. I got this one up sooner than I expected.**

**Thank you for the comments they really are encouraging. I mean I am only 16 years old and you like my stories and ideas when some people would say they are immature and boring. I suppose with encouragement and support it helps me improve and test out different styles of stories that can be discovered and trialled. **

**So let me know your thoughts and leave comments because like I said they are pretty big for a 16 year old.**

**I'll try and update in the next few days. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Mer wake up." I tell her dropping a newspaper down beside her. She grumbles and pulls the covers over her head. I laugh and lie down beside her and pull her doona-cladded body against my chest. "Come on Mer, wake up." I whisper. We had spent the night together celebrating my win. We went all night long and lost ourselves in each other. That's what I did though with her all the time.

She doesn't budge so I reach under the doona and start tickling her body which I have discovered that she hates.

"Derek, stop! Derek!" She says while laughing.

"But it's so fun." I tell her.

"For you not for me." She says. "And if you don't stop I'm withholding sex."

"You can't do that!" I say.

"Yes I can." She says smirking.

I stop tickling her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"You're so mature." I say laughing.

"Says the one who was tickling me." She says with a smile. "And do you know what, it's good to know that if I threaten you about withholding sex that you stop what you're doing." She tells me this with a big smirk across her face.

"Oh well. Abstinence would be fine." I tell her winking. "I think we should stop having sex."

"What?!" She says.

"I'm kidding. God calm down Mer. Do you think I, Derek Shepherd would want to stop sleeping with you?"

"Okay, don't scare me like that." She says.

"I promise I won't." I tell her.

She lies down on top of me and I wrap my hands around her lower waist.

"Good morning." She says leaning down and kissing my lips. A long and deep kiss.

"Morning." I tell her as we pull apart. "Do you wanna know something pretty cool?"

"Yeah." She says.

I reach beside me and find the newspaper and bring it between us two.

"What's this?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She rolls down beside me and sits up and sees the front cover picture.

"Wow!" She says.

"I know." I tell her.

"I can't believe they put us kissing on the front cover." She says.

"Well I've had a look online and we have made the headlines big back at home." I tell her kissing her cheek and getting up off of the bed. I grab my I-Pad again like the other morning and open up the news headlines. "See."

She takes the I-Pad from my hands and takes a look at the article.

"Nancy sent me a message through telling me how we made the front cover of nearly every paper and the one that she bought have a 2 page spread on us."

"Would it be this?" She asks. "It has a lot of pictures of us?"

"I would say that that is the one." I tell her.

"America's first gold. Cyclist Derek Shepherd has won the countries first gold medal in the road race yesterday. Yesterday he took out his first Gold Medal ever with this being his 3rd Olympic Games. He also had other great news celebrating his own personal record and scoring a time of 5:43:51. The moment he crossed the line was a moment to celebrate for everyone especially his family. The joy on Derek's face was priceless as he climbed down from his bike to see his family and share his moment of victory with them. Sharing an embrace with his sisters and kissing their cheeks. He kissed Matilda and Madelyn Greys' cheeks, shared a kiss and hug with his mother were he thanked her and then shared a long kiss with girlfriend Meredith Grey, an Olympic athlete as well, who had been all smiles since he crossed the line. He was congratulated by his coach who later told us in a statement 'Derek has been waiting for this moment for years. I became his coach for these games after his stepfather stepped down to retire from the sport and to spend time with his grandkids. I really am so happy for Derek, he is very deserving of this and I couldn't be happier.' Derek Shepherd couldn't wipe the smile from his face during the medal ceremony and the moment photographs had been taken he climbed down from the podium and locked lips again with Meredith Grey. Wrapping Grey's two girls in the American Flag and then handing his medal over to his mother. It was a special moment for him and his family. In his media conference he told us, 'Thank you to my supporters. I thank you for the tons of support. I thank my family and congratulate my sister Natalie, who at this time is in labour. My mother, I thank for her support. The people I have met here. And my father. Dad you would have wished to be here today to watch me but you are up there looking down. This is for you dad. And this is for Meredith. This is for Matilda and Maddy and all those people with dreams. Achieve them because you could be here one day. I'll be back again.' He kissed his medal before picking up Madelyn Grey and leaving with his family to celebrate. He is one of the athletes who have opened our games with a deserving win. There will be many more to come."

I smiled and kissed her. We looked at all the photos that they had put in of us. Photographs from me racing, to getting my gold medal then to being congratulated by my family and candid shots from the past week mainly with Meredith the girls and I.

"I couldn't be more proud." She tells me.

"It's not anything to big."

"Derek you won our first Gold Medal. You should make it a big deal because you won Gold. Gold is something you have been chasing since the moment you decided that you were attending the Olympics. Be proud." She tells me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I am happy about my Gold Medal. I really am. I did it for my father. That's what I told myself before I met you and the girls." I tell her. "But yesterday while I was riding I told myself to keep going because this was going to be for you and the girls."

"Why us?" She asks shocked.

"Because these past few weeks we have been together has been amazing. I mean we met on the plane and that night we fell into bed with each other. We have this amazing thing that only a few people find and we have changed each other's lives. We have really changed each other's lives. It is dedicated to all of us." I tell her.

She kisses my lips and pulls away smiling. "Derek, I really can't get over how you have stayed by my side since we got here. I have two sick girls who some days are high demanding. You have not declined a day with the girls since we have gotten here. The girl's father left them as soon as he nearly shook them to death. A guy I dated ran for the hills when I told him about the girls and you have not left. You are only 26 and you have stuck by us for that long it is really a beautiful thing."

"I really do love the girls like they are my own. I really do and I would never hurt them. They are beautiful girls, It is hard for me not to spend time with them. I would happily call them my own daughters Meredith."

She smiled and we shared a kiss. A kiss like yesterday that was full of excitement and happiness and made our knees go weak and our bodies shudder against each other.

We lay there in each other's arms. I drew circles over her back as she was cuddled up to my side. We laced one of our hands together and I held her tightly to my body. We were in just a blissful, quiet state.

"I'm hungry." She says.

"Me too. You surely do work up an appetite making love." I whisper in her ear.

"With me yes."

I smile and then pull her up from the bed. "Come on let's get some breakfast before our families come to see us."

We both dressed and walked down to the food house hand in hand. It was about 9 in the morning and the village was bustling with people. Athletes were either competing, sightseeing, recovering from hangovers or were here with family to eat and catch up.

This room was full of electricity and the atmosphere was always great. You had this beautiful vibe coming from people and nearly everyone was so friendly and nice and you could always strike up a conversation with someone about the sport you are involved in or the talent of people. This is where you met new people and made friendships for life with people who shared the same interest.

The love of sport.

We walked through to the food house and people stopped and smiled at us as we walked through. We even received a round of applause from some people which really was beautiful.

I smiled at everyone and said thank you to them and we went and got breakfast and sat down at a table.

"See that, that will be you next week."

"No way Derek." She tells me.

"It's true."

She smiles and takes a bite from her omelette.

"Derek! Congratulations man." One of the track cyclists says to me.

"Thanks Michael."

"I mean the race was awesome. The coach had us come out and watch you to see you race. I know it's a whole different race style but my god it was a good race. You really are deserving of it. Your father would be so proud of you."

"Thank you." I say smiling.

To be honest all of this was a little overwhelming. It was what came with being an athlete but everyone supported each other during the time. Everyone was there. We were united as one.

People came up to me during breakfast and shook my hand congratulating me. The women were the ones hugging me and wanting photographs.

"So I see what happens, you win a gold medal and the woman line up to take your picture." Meredith says to me smiling.

"Hey there will be always be one woman for me." I tell her. "That's you. You can take my picture anytime."

She smirks and ducks her head and I know all too well the thoughts going through her head.

"You have a dirty mind." I whisper in her ear.

"You put the thoughts into my head. It's not like I can stop them if you say a comment like that."

"Yes you can its called 'get your head out of the gutter' and stop being so dirty minded."

We just laugh at one another and I lean in and kiss Meredith's lips.

"Come on let's go and see our families." I tell her.

We leave the food house and head down to the plaza. The plaza where our families can come and visit us during our stay. It is always so packed with families but it is really a great place to be.

"So have you seen a picture of your niece yet?" She asks me.

"Not yet." I tell her. "Natalie hasn't sent one through yet to me but to Ma I think she has."

"How exciting is this. Having a new family member."

"Very. The past four years babies have just been born into my family and you have seen how big my family is. There are just going to be babies galore."

"I would have loved to have a big family like yours. 8 siblings."

"It can get crazy." I tell her. "But you never feel alone. You always have someone to talk to and always have someone to look out for and advice is something that seems to always go through the house. It was a really great family."

"Your mother seems happy as well."

"When she married Tim, she was the happiest I had seen her in a very long time. So I am happy as long as she is happy." She smiles and I kiss her temple. "She's going home though on Wednesday after my time trials. The girls have college and work and Ma wants to see the family. I mean she has had three grandkids born in the space of three months."

"Any grandmother would be like." She tells me. "My mother as soon as I went into labour pretty much retired for me. She was going to help me with the girls and give up being a doctor fulltime. I mean it really was a shock when she told me this. She showed me a different side which I never saw during my childhood. This side came out the moment I told her she was going to be a grandma. She wrote me a letter and from that day on we were fine."

"What was the letter about?"

"She wanted to apologise for the bad things she had done to me in my childhood. She was proud of my achievements in school and sport. She told me how happy she was that I was having a baby and that from now on she would stick by me and be there to help me and treat the girls and I with the most love anyone had ever received. She though told me how Finn would not be there for the girls and that he would find a reason to leave. I remember that I was so annoyed at her for saying that but now I realise that it was true."

"Was she a good mother at all?"

"She tried. She really did. She just wasn't interested in children. I don't blame her. She had her good moments though. Especially after she married Richard. She came around and changed a lot and we spent more time together and she always tried to make my practices and performances. If not Richard was there."

"Can I ask what happened to your father?"

"I really have no recollection of what happened to him. He left after Mom asked him to and I haven't heard from him in 20 years. If he came asking to get to know me now it would be a whole lot different. He hasn't seen me in 20 years. He never once fought for me. So he wouldn't come back into my life so easily."

"So ever since you started competing at a national level he never once contacted you?"

"Never once."

"Oh."

"Its fine really. Richard is a much better father."

"Well at least you had a father figure."

"Me too. And the girls, I feel as if I am letting them down."

"Hey don't say that. They have had Richard for the 3 and a half years. And they will have me because I said I'm never going to leave them." She stopped and pulled me in for an embrace. "I mean it Mer."

We stood there together not moving until we felt arms wrap around our legs. We look down and see two blonde haired, green eyed girls staring at us.

"Hey girls!" Meredith says.

"Hi Mommy."

She bent down and wrapped her arms around the girls in a tight embrace. "I love you girls so much."

"We know Mommy."

I couldn't help but smile. These girls had changed my view on the world in a matter of nearly 3 weeks. All my worries just seemed so pathetic when I saw the two girls.

"Hi Derek." They say and I hug both of them.

"Hey girls." I kiss the tops of their heads and stand up. "Where is everyone?"

"Over there." They say pointing.

"Come on then." Meredith says picking Matilda up.

I pick Maddy up and follow Meredith to her family and my family.

"We found them." Maddy announces.

"Well hello you two." My mother says.

"Hi Ma." I say hugging my mother.

"I'm hoping you two didn't celebrate too hard last night." She says smirking.

"We tried not to." I tell her.

"Congratulations Derek." Richard says coming and shaking my hand. "We would have come and watched but Ellis wasn't feeling too well yesterday."

"That was fine. I have support from all over the world. And it was a very hot day yesterday so the being indoors was the best thing." I tell him and sit down with Maddy on my lap.

"It was a good race though." Ellis says. "You done a marvellous job."

"Thanks Dr Grey."

"Derek how many times have I told, its Ellis."

"I just think…"

"Derek, call me Ellis. The man my daughter is dating can call me Ellis."

"You never let Finn call you Ellis." Meredith says quietly.

It went quiet between everyone one. I looked at Meredith wondering why she said that.

"Well Derek is a respectable man. He is compassionate and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he will never hurt you. He really does like you Meredith and that man I believe will stay in our lives forever. He is allowed to call me Ellis." She says.

I felt my mother's eyes on me and I saw her smiling.

"Besides he is the only one who I have ever liked."

I was blown away. A comment like this coming from Ellis Grey was pretty big. Even Meredith was shocked.

"Wow Mom!" She says.

"Meredith it's the truth." Ellis says.

"It really is." Richard says. "She hasn't stopped talking about the two of you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Mom?"

"I thought you knew." She admits. "But now you do. I told you the first day though about how Derek was right for you I just would have assumed."

Meredith hugs her mother. "Thank you Mom."

We spent a good couple of hours together. Our two families joining together. They soon left and we sat down in the plaza together with the girls.

"Oh crap I have to go." Meredith says.

"Mommy you're not supposed to say that word." Maddy says.

"Sorry girls. I have to go to training. I forgot Derek. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll watch the girls."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. We'll have fun, right girls?"

"Yes Mommy. Derek will take good care of us." Matilda says.

"Only if you're sure." She says.

"I am more than sure."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She says kissing my lips. "I'll make it up to you."

"Go. We'll be fine." I tell her.

She kisses the girls before running off.

"Now what are we going to do girls?" I ask them.

"We don't know Derek."

"Are you girls hungry?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to go upstairs and watch some TV?"

"No."

"What shall we do then?"

"Can you cook Derek?" They ask.

"Yes, why's that?"

"I think you should cook Mommy a dinner and surprise her for when she gets back. We will be there but a dinner with candles that you cooked. Or if not order in Italian." Maddy says.

"Mommy would really like that." Matilda says. "She works hard."

"I know she does." I say agreeing. "How about we take a walk to the markets then?"

"Yeah let's go." They say smiling.

I hold their hands as we leave the village and walk down to the local market that is just down the road.

"So what shall we make Mommy?"

"Well she likes her pasta." Maddy says.

"And her Pizza."

"What do you girls like?"

"Everything!" They both exclaim.

"Really, everything? Do you two like Brussels sprouts?"

"Ewe!" they both say.

"They are yucky and smell and taste bad." Maddy says.

"We're allergic to them." Matilda says.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well see that isn't everything."

"We can't eat what we are allergic to Derek." Maddy says.

"Well what else are you two allergic to?"

"Just Brussels sprouts." Matilda says.

"And early nights. And muesli." Maddy says.

I had to laugh these girls were so beautiful.

"Are you allergic to anything Derek?"

"No I'm not. I like everything."

"Even Brussels sprouts?"

"Yes."

"Yucky!"

"Come on girls." I say laughing.

We came up with a decision of making pasta for Meredith. We bought fresh food at the market and went and stopped at a cheap dollar store for candles. I even treated the girls to an ice cream for being good girls.

"Derek do you like dogs?" Matilda asks.

"I do."

"We like them as well."

"That's right you have Lucy the golden retriever?"

"Yeah we do. She is very friendly and very smart. She loves us."

"I might have to meet her one day."

"She would love you Derek. You might be able to take her for walks. She loves walks as well. Especially when we are at the park."

"What's your favourite memory then of being at the park?"

"When Mommy let her off the leash and we started running and she chased us and we lost our balance and we both fell over and she gave us a big kiss."

"We couldn't stop laughing Derek. It was a fun day." Matilda says. "Do you have a dog?"

"I want one but I am a bit busy to raise it on my own."

"Well that's alright. When you move in with us you can have Lucy as your doggie."

"Are you sure she would like me?"

"We are very sure Derek." They say nodding their heads.

"I had a dog when I was a kid."

"Did you?" They ask.

"Yes. Well actually two. Mack and Millie."

"What type of dogs were they?"

"Both German Shepherds."

"Did they have any puppies?"

"They did only once though. They had 7 pups."

"Did you keep them?"

"No we didn't. We had to give them away because there wasn't enough room at my house for them."

"Oh that's upsetting."

"Yeah it is."

"Did you have any other animals?" Matilda asks.

"Lizzy and Amy had rabbits. We had hermit crabs. A big tank full of fish. We had two cats. Stewie and Candy. I didn't name them." I say smiling. "A few birds. Chickens for a little while. A horse. Three turtles. We had some mice for a little while. We also ended up with a python when my mother married again. My sisters were terrified of it so we had to get rid of him. I had a few pets."

"Wow that's a lot. We want to get a kitty but Mommy says that we are too busy for one."

"We also wanted a lion but Mommy says we can't get one. So we have Lucy."

"Well it would be a bit scary having a lion." I tell them.

"Yeah I think it would be Derek. Especially if they were hungry."

"Yes very scary."

Maddy lets out a yawn as we are approaching the village.

"Are you tired Maddy?"

She just nods her head.

"Well we are almost there. Do you think you can hold on?"

"I think so Derek." She says.

We walk to the front and had our security checks done where Maddy lost her balance and fell against me.

"Maddy? Maddy are you alright?" I ask her.

"I'm so sleepy Derek." She says.

I look at the security guy and smile.

"Okay then. I'll have to carry you then." I pick her up and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Will you be right sir?"

"Yeah I will be. Are you okay Tilly?"

"I'm fine Derek. I can walk."

"Okay lets get your sister upstairs to rest."

I carried Maddy and the groceries in one arm and held Matilda's hand in the other. We made it to the room and I laid Maddy down on one of the beds. I placed the groceries down before I took Maddy's shoes off and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay Tilly?"

"I'm a little sleepy myself."

"Do you wanna lie down for a little while?"

"That might be a good idea Derek."

I pick her up and lie her down beside her sister and I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well girls."

…

The door opened 4 hours later. The room was dim with candlelight and the girls were seated at the table that was set.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Surprise Mommy." Maddy says.

"We made a dinner for you."

"I can see that." She says smiling. "Why though?"

"Because we wanted to surprise you."

She smiles and kisses the girls before they take a seat.

"Here you go." I say handing her a glass of wine.

"This is beautiful Derek." She says. "Thank you."

"No worries." I say kissing her lips. "Dinner is ready if you want to take a seat."

I pull the chair out for her and then push her in. "Thank you."

"We wanted a dinner between just the 4 of us Mommy."

"Well it smells delicious."

"Derek wanted to put Brussels sprouts in there but we told him that we were allergic."

"You girls aren't allergic to Brussels sprouts."

"Yes we are Mommy. We don't like them. That means we are allergic."

"You girls." She says. "Not liking and being allergic is a total opposite thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh." They say giggling.

"You girls are silly."

"We know Mommy."

We ate dinner together. If an outsider was looking in on us at this very moment they would think that we are a married couple with two beautiful girls. They wouldn't know that Meredith came from a troubled relationship. They wouldn't know that the girls weren't mine. They wouldn't know that they had cerebral palsy. They wouldn't think that I was almost married. They would just see that moment and picture what our lives are really like. They would picture a beautiful reality that didn't have any upsetting flaws.

We bathed the girls together and put them down for bedtime. Instead of reading we watched home videos of the girls and Meredith showed me the one from the park that they had told me about today. She showed me everything from their first words to the first time they walked. I felt like I was just reliving the moment.

Then the two of us went and shared a bath together. We lay there in a peaceful environment.

"I'm taking you to Paris tomorrow." I tell her.

"I don't want a fancy trip."

"I am taking you to Paris to watch the sunset and to relax because you seem tense. It will just be us and the sunset."

**Sorry about the delay. I just can't find the time to do anything lately.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed it really did mean a lot to me. **

**I'll have the next chapter up Sunday, Monday at the latest.**

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. The day of my time trials. The day I competed in heats to qualify for the finals of the 3 races. 100, 200 and 400 hundred metre races. This was the day I had been waiting for. It was the day that I had trained and prepared for. For over 10 years I had been counting down to the Olympics and this year was my year to experience. And if I failed I didn't care. I would still stand proud and tall and tell the world that 'I am still starting out. Not everyone makes it here and I did. You should be more proud of us for actually making and standing at the starting line."

I was prepared. I was trained. I was ready to race.

I walked through the tunnels with my music playing and with the other athletes I was competing with in this heat. We all had our tracksuits on and a bag with water and other things. My nerves had intensified in my body and butterflies were flying. I could hear my heartbeat getting louder and faster as we took our final steps to our starting lanes.

As we stepped into the stadium I felt my heart nearly stop for a moment. This was magnificent. The atmosphere was brilliant. The crowd was alive and roaring. Waiting for races to start. This is what I had prepared for.

Containers with our lane number had been placed there for our belongings to go into. I felt more overwhelmed with the crowd as I looked around. I just calmed myself and smiled. I had my music in to distract me and get me pumped and ready. I stood at my lane and channelled all the distractions from my mind. I channelled to my happy place. My happy place was always with my girls but after Monday night it was the Eifel tower overlooking Paris at sunset. That was my happy place.

Derek had taken me there to distract me and help me relax from my upcoming races and also for his time trials which happened on Wednesday where he came in 2nd. He was absolutely pleased at his results and he couldn't be happier.

The trip to the Eifel Tower would be a trip I would remember for years to come. It would be the memory of standing on top of the world. The memory of being in Derek's arms for the night. The memory of being under the stars. The memory of drinking wine under the stars. The night that I fell in love with Derek. It was like being 16 and in love. Like it was just Derek, me and the world.

It really was beautiful being at the Eifel tower. It was both of our first time going there and we got to experience it together. Something that I hoped we would remember and cherish for the rest of our lives. It was that moment when I finally realised that I could compete life without any fears and worries. It was like the entire burden and weight that was sitting on my shoulders was lifted the moment I looked onto Paris.

It was then I realised I have no worries in my life. I have my daughters. Yes they have cerebral palsy but that was life. My mother, she had Alzheimer's and would never remember me but I could accept that. I had Derek and yes he could leave me at any moment. That was love. And my ex-boyfriend could come back into my life and cause dramas for my daughters and me. That was the worrying thing but I would be fine because my hopes and dreams would that he would end up behind bars and I would never see his face ever again.

And the good thing about being on top of the world was that I no longer had that recurring nightmare. That nightmare that left me in a cold sweat and left me terrified and sitting beside my daughters' bedsides to make sure they were safe and sound. And being with Derek helped that a lot. He kept me safe. He kept me happy. He kept me feeling loved. He made me feel like a human being.

I opened my eyes to see the crowd of people and I smiled. This was my life. Give or take. Anything could happen. I just had to stay positive.

So as I looked at my other competitors they were stripping down into their bodysuits. So I did the same. I kept my mantra happening. The repeating positive attitude. The repeating 'I can do this'. And I could. I had years to come after today and I hoped though today I would qualify for the semis and then to qualify for the finals. I could wish and hope.

I put the last of my items into the container and I stood on my lane preparing my mind and my body and my soul.

_Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. _

I was in lane 4 and looked either side of me to see who I was beside. Who I would face in this heat. Who could stop me from getting to the next round. They were all good and came from good racing records. Some were new competitors, others had been here before. They knew what it was like.

I was the baby and I had no idea what to expect. And if I was freaking out on qualifying to the semis then how would I feel if I qualified for the finals. I was freaking out more than when I was in labour with the girls.

I felt an arm on my elbow and I turned. The girl in the lane beside me, she was from Great Britain and from records I knew that she was the fastest in Britain for the 400 meters. This was the 400 meters and was her time to shine. But I also knew for a fact that she had a child who was disabled. He had drowned when he was 3 years old and suffered severe brain damage. He can no longer use his arms or legs and totally relies on his parents and caregivers to feed, change and dress him. It made me realise how lucky I was to have my girls."

"I was exactly the same 12 years ago. I was freaking out. But you know what the greatest achievement is actually standing at the lane and crossing the line. That is what you should be proud of."

"I've been told." I say smiling. "It's just, this could be my 3rd time competing. I feel like a late bloomer."

"Hey better later than never. You'll do everyone proud. Especially your little girls. They'll be proud of their Mommy."

"We'll you'll do your son proud as well."

"I am more proud of him."

"I say that every day as well." I tell her smiling. "Good luck."

"Good luck too. And just breathe."

I take a deep breath in and we are signalled to our places. This was the most thrill seeking part of racing. Crouching in our lanes, our feet up on the blocks and pushing off. It made my heart nearly stop beating, waiting for the go signal.

So here I was. I was crouched over, my foot pressed up against the block, waiting for the final gun.

3….

2….

And the gun sounded and I pushed off the block. The block was the most crucial part. How you pushed off and how you started running.

I ran. I ran as good as I can. The best times were being taken to the next round. So I was running to qualify.

The first 100 meters were down. Then the next 100. Followed by the next 100 and then I was up to the final 100. I was in a clear 2nd and I made the last stretch happen. I was going home hard.

I crossed the line in second place and I saw that I qualified. I was pleased. I had made it to the next round. I turned and found Derek, the girls and the rest of my family in the crowd smiling and holding their thumbs up.

I had done it. Tomorrow would be a new day but I still had one more qualifying race. I was positive.

…

I woke the next morning with the girls in my arms. They had stayed with us last night. I had qualified again for the 100 metres. Today would be my semis for my 100 metres. And if I qualified again I would be racing in the finals that night. My 400 semis were today as well. But the final was not until tomorrow.

I met Derek's eyes and I smiled.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." I tell him.

"You get to do it all over again today. You could have a medal by tonight."

"Well if I don't then I don't mind. I still competed."

He smiles at me and kisses the girls heads.

"I'm happy that I made it here."

"I'm happy you came here this year as well." He leant over and kissed me. "I'm very happy. I would never have met you."

"Well let me say that Monday night was amazing. I can't get over it. It was beautiful. I want to go back."

"I will take you back. I promise."

"I'm holding that promise."

"And I will make that promise to you. We'll take the girls." He says. "We'll take the girls all over the world. They'll have so many memories and photos to share when they are older. They'll be frequent flyers and have passports filled. They'll be very culturally aware kids."

"I like that idea. I always wanted to travel the word as a kid. Travel everywhere and anywhere. I knew a kid as I was growing up like that. Her parents would travel the world just because they had money to spend and work to do overseas. So she would be at school for 6 months of the year. Her nanny would go on holidays with them and do their schooling with them while their parents did their work and as they all saw the world. I wouldn't like being in her shoes from missing so much school but we had 3 month holidays. I just wish we travelled."

"Well I will promise to make up for those lost childhood holidays."

"Well I will be honest I have been to a lot of places for time trials and things like that so I can't complain."

He smiles at me again and we notice the girls stirring.

"Morning girls."

"Morning girlies." Derek says to them.

They look at both of us trying to remember where they are. They look around the room and then back at us and smile.

"Morning." Maddy says.

"Is it time for Mommy to race?" Matilda asks.

"Not yet. We have a few hours." I tell them. "Time for breakfast I think and a nice walk?"

"Yes, breakfast Mommy!" Maddy says.

"I'm starving."

So a day spent together shaving off the nerves and relaxing. But all I had to do was remember Monday night and I was fine.

So I was there again in the holding area waiting for the semis of my 100's and 400's. We were called and this time the atmosphere in the stadium was different. It was different because it was feeling more serious. More real.

So I did what I did the day before and went over in my head that I could do this. And I raced again in the 100 metres. I qualified as was heading to the finals later tonight. I had the first fastest time this time and I was ready for the next race. My 400 metres came up and I qualified for the final for tomorrow afternoon.

"Meredith." James says.

"Hi."

"I am so proud of you. You've qualified twice. Your final for one is coming up tomorrow. Your other is this afternoon. Be so proud of yourself because I surely am." He tells me.

"Thank you James. I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Now go and kick some athletics butt." He tells me with a smile.

I wrap my arms around him and embrace him before leaving for our final call up.

This was my first final at my first Olympics. A moment I would remember forever. Just like the moment I first one a medal when I started running and all those other sports. That first time I fell in love. When I found out about the girls. When I had the girls. When I met Derek. It would be with those memories.

So I stood in my lane. I waited for direction. And the other 7 athletes we crouched and waited for the race of our lives. Our foot pressed up on the block. Our fingertips touching the track. Our concentration and our reaction time ready for that moment the gun went. My heart, I could feel beating inside my chest. The stadium was silent as well. And I waited. I waited for the gun. A count down started and the gun went off sending all of us off to run 100 metres. My reaction time I felt was the best I had ever reacted. It got me that head start.

But before I knew it we had reached the mark and I was about to cross the finish first until another athlete beat me to the line and crossed it just before me.

I had come 2nd.

Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce from Jamaica came first. Followed by me and then Carmelita Jeter from the United States.

The winning time was 10.75 seconds. My person best was 10.73 seconds but today I came in at 10.78 I was proud of this. I had won silver.

The crowd had cheered and I was beside myself. I felt my knees go weak and I bent over holding my knees astound at what had happened. I had won my first medal at the Olympics. My first silver.

"Congratulations Meredith." Jetter had said to me.

"Thank you." I manage to say.

"You did good." She tells me.

"Thank you. You did well as well."

I went to my family and they had cheered for me. Maddy and Matilda were jumping up and down, clapping their hands and smiling. I kissed both of them. Hugged my mother, Richard and Wendy and shared a kiss with Derek.

"You won a medal Mommy." Maddy says.

"I know. My first Olympic medal girls."

"We love you Mommy." Matilda tells me.

"I love you girls too." I tell them. I look up at Derek and smile at him.

"You did great. I said you could do it." He says with a grin.

I leant in close to his ear and whispered. "That cocky attitude won't be getting me naked tonight."

"I have my ways." He tells me with a smirk.

I turn around and leave them before heading down to my coach and to congratulate the others before dressing back into my tracksuit and waiting for the medal presentation.

We were presented with our medals and stood and waited for the Jamaican national anthem to play. I stood there overlooking the stadium and smiled because that is all I could comprehend.

We had photographs taken and then we left. It was getting quite late as well. So I met with the family. The girls were awake but I could see how tired they were.

"Girls go home and get some sleep. You have had a very big day today and the next few days are going to be longer for you girls watching me compete. So sleep big and dream of winning medals."

"We'll dream of you winning Mommy." Maddy tells me.

"Okay you do that girlies."

I kiss them both goodnight and they are picked up and taken back to the hotel. Derek pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

"Let's go and celebrate." He tells me.

"Can we eat first?"

"Of course we can." He tells me and laces his fingers with mine. "I am so proud of you."

I kiss his cheek and we walk off holding hands.

…

My next race came that next day. My race wasn't until 9 o'clock that night. I suggested the girls stay at the hotel and watch me but they insisted on coming and watching me. So I decided that they could come and see me race again. They were supporting their mother. I had no reason to say no.

So I did what I had the day before and waited in the holding area. There were 4 Americans in this race with me. So it felt familiar. I knew the girls strengths and weaknesses and we had trained together for nearly 4 years. As soon as the girls were 6 months old I began training again and they were with me every step of the way supporting me and getting me back into shape and ready to race and compete. I owed everything to these girls.

And I did. I came out 3rd in this race. Winning a bronze. With a time of 49.71. Nearly beating my personal best.

Sanya Richards-Ross from America took out Gold. Christina Ohuruogu from Great Britain took of sliver and I won bronze. It was a medal. Something I didn't and wasn't expecting.

Unlike last night I could actually speak and talk and form words. I kissed and hugged my family again, thanked and congratulated my competition and then went and dressed in my tracksuit to receive my medal and watch the American flag being raised and hearing my national anthem. Tonight could be my last time actually standing up here. So I made the most of it.

Our official things had finished and we left the stadium again and Derek and I went and collapsed in bed and slept.

…

My Monday was no day for resting as my heats for the 200 metres were on. I had qualified just like before. I went on to the next day and qualified in the final. My times were the most talked about. I was a favourite.

So the Wednesday night came. Wednesday the 8th of August. The day that would change my life. The atmosphere in the stadium was electric. I was feeling electric. I could do this. Everyone was here watching me compete. Derek, Maddy, Matilda, Richard, Wendy and my mother. Were in the front row watching. They were watching and cheering hoping I would be first.

Before we arrived we pressed tattoos onto the girls and we dressed them in red and blue. They had on their tracksuit jackets and because of the warm weather we put shorts on them. Their tracksuit jackets that matched mine. Their hair in two pig tails and their bright green eyes ready for the action of tonight. It looked like their eyes were going to fall out. I smiled to myself and remembered who I was doing this for.

I did my routine and we were directed to our lanes. I stood in lane 6 tonight. 6 I felt being symbolic because the girls were born on the 6th day in January 2009. My mother's birthday as well was the 6th of September and Richard's was the 6th of March. And the girls were 6 months old when I finally got back into training for London. So I felt that the number had a lot to do in a symbolic nature. It felt right and I felt positive.

I lined up and had my foot pressed up against the block. I waited for the gun to sound. It sounded and I was the first reactor to the gun. I was leading and in front. I had 200 metres to run and win. The metres went down quickly and I was feeling confident. I couldn't feel too confident because I knew that my competition would catch me.

As I came to the final turn I was the lead. I turned that lead and extended it to the finish line. I had crossed the finish line first. I had won a Gold medal. I had won silver. I had won a bronze.

I had ran at 21.87. I had finished with 21.87. I was amazed.

Allyson Felix from the US had come in second at 21.88 and Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce, from Jamaica who had beaten me in the 100 metres came in third with 22.09 her own personal best.

I ran over to my family who were cheering and I hugged them tightly. I could barely hear what was going on. I saw the tears of joy falling from my mother's eyes. The man I called my father, I could see the proudness he felt in me. Wendy I could see how amazed and wowed she was. And how she was pleased to see me win. Derek's eyes were full of love and compassion.

But my girls eyes were full of love and victory. The eyes that told everyone how much they loved their mother because she was their hero.

So as a hero I reached over the barrier and lifted Maddy and Matilda over. They had their jackets on and smiles so big on their faces. Someone had given me a flag from the crowd and I wrapped it around my shoulders. I grasped their hands and we started to walk around the stadium together. I let them walk the winners walk with me because all special girls got to do the walk around. We received a round of applause as we walked around and I encouraged the girls to wave to everyone.

"Wave girls. You are doing a special thing. A special thing only some little girls get to do every once in a while." I told them.

They stopped though in their tracks and I bent down to their level.

"What's wrong girls. Are your legs sore?"

"No Mommy. They aren't sore. We just wanted to tell you that we love you." Maddy says.

"I love you two girls too."

"Mommy we are so proud of you."

"Girls, you are the ones who got me here. Your beautiful ways and supportive nature got me here. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're our hero Mommy."

"You girls are my hero." I tell them and kiss them and hug them.

I stand back up and we continue our walk around the stadium.

"Meredith it's time for the ceremony." James tells me.

"Okay."

"Congratulations Meredith." He tells me. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. "I knew you could do it."

"Hey my girls got me here."

"Well girls be proud of your Mommy."

"We already are James." Maddy says.

"She is the best Mommy in the whole entire world."

"She surely is." He tells them. "She is the fastest Mommy in the world."

I smile. That was true. I was only one of about three mothers racing. I was the only won to have won here this year.

I dress in my tracksuit and James holds my girls hands as we go to the podium. I got the middle today. We stood behind them and waited.

"Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce, Jamaica. Bronze!" The announcer says.

She steps up and waves and is presented with her medal. And I could see the smile on her face.

"Allyson Felix, Untied States of America. Silver!"

She steps up to the podium and waves and is presented with her medal.

"Meredith Grey, Untied States of America. Gold!"

I hear my name and step up smiling and waving. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I was presented my medal.

"Congratulations." The president of the Olympic committee told me with a smile. "You did great."

"Go Mommy!" I hear and I smile even more.

The audience I can hear cheer and I know that I had done great. I had taken 3 medals home.

I watch them raise the three flags. The American flag rising higher. Then the national anthem starting. I stand proud and tall like Derek did. I smile and sing my national anthem with pride. I had done it. I sing it with pleasure and a pleased reassurance. I was done for now.

It would be me, Derek and my girls. And my family. It would be us for now on. I didn't let the negatives put me down because right now I was riding on cloud nine. I had achieved what I had wanted since I was 8 years old.

"Come on girls let's go and celebrate our dreams coming true." I told them at the end. "Let's celebrate victory and getting me here. Let's celebrate heroes and life."

**Sorry for the delay. Everything has seemed to catch up to me and I feel as if I have no time to do anything especially with my end of year 11 yearly's coming up on Monday. So I apologise for the delay and hopefully this can hold out until I finish my yearly's in 10 days. Time just seems to fly as well. It just seems for me that I wake up of a morning, go to school, come home and then sleep. **

**But after my exams I promise that the end of the story will be near and more regular updates. I haven't written the other chapters yet but I will soon.**

**Let me know your thoughts and I will try and have an update as soon as I finish my exams. **

**Reviews will be great too. Happy reading and I apologise for the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on girls let's get going." Derek tells the girls.

I was packing our day bag for our day. We were accompanying Richard and my mother to the airport for them to travel home. Mom had doctor appointments and in this past week she was struggling more and more with remembering things. She would wake in the morning and she would forget where she was and it would take her a while to actually remember. She forgot who the girls were and at one point during the thought she had given birth to twin girls.

It was heartbreaking to watch my mother go through this and I knew that the girls didn't understand well. It frightened them seeing their Nanna like this. Especially last night after my race we went out for drinks. My mother was fine and remembered who I was during the race but after was a different story.

"_I'm so proud of you Meredith." She told me as we walked to the pub. "I couldn't be prouder watching you win 3 medals. Only one person could do that and that is you." She says smiling and kissing my cheek._

"_Thanks Mom."_

_We walked into the pub and it was filled with people but as we walked in a huge cheer came as they saw me walk in with my medals._

"_We have Meredith Grey in the house guys. Gold, silver and bronze medallist." The barman shouts._

_I smiled at the attention from everyone and the smiles and words of congratulations. I was overwhelmed and had Derek holding my hand to help me register where I was. It was like the moment when the people came to the hospital after I had the girls. The love and happiness that surrounded them and what they brought. The girls were the centre of attention but I got the hugs and the kisses. It was like this feeling._

"_Drinks are on the house for the winners' family." The barman says coming to our table. "So whatever you like." _

_I had ordered water for the girls and we ordered a bottle of champagne for us adults to drink and he came back with the bottle and Derek poured glasses for us and we toasted._

"_To London and winning Gold." Richard says. "Cheers."_

_We clinked our glasses between each other and the girls clinked theirs to be a part of the action._

"_Mommy we really love you." Maddy tells me._

"_I love you girls too."_

"_Meredith, why aren't you in bed? It's why past your bedtime." My mother says angrily to Matilda._

"_Ellis." Richard says placing a hand on her back. "That's not Meredith. That's Matilda, your granddaughter."_

"_I don't have grandchildren. I have a daughter, Meredith. Richard you know this."_

_I bit my lip and before I could console Matilda who was upset, Derek pulled her into his arms and held her, telling her everything was fine. I really did love him for the way he treated me, my girls and my family. _

"_Tilly its ok." He tells her. "Don't be sad. Think about the medal your Mommy won today. She's a gold medallist."_

_I watched as the smile came to her face and she turn and look at me._

"_There's that beautiful smile." I tell her kissing her cheek. "Everything is fine."_

_We said goodbye to Richard, Wendy and my mother at the pub and took the girls back to our room. It was a real downer to the end of the night, my mother forgetting. We carried their tired bodies into the village and into the room. We changed them and they were still awake but their bodies were overcoming with exhaustion._

"_Mommy. What's really wrong with Nanna?" Matilda asks me as we pull the covers over their bodies._

_I look at Derek and he nods his head for encouragement. For the go ahead._

"_Nanna is sick. She is getting sicker every day." I tell them. "She has what is called Alzheimer's and it's a disease of the brain. Do you know how cookies crumble?"_

"_Yeah." They say tiredly._

"_It's like her brain is doing that and she forgets sometimes where she is and who people are. That's why she has called you two Meredith and claimed to not have any grandchildren. It's just going to get worse and worse overtime and she will forget. So you have to be patient with her and be confident and not let what she says affect you because she doesn't mean it. I promise you."_

"_Poor Nanna." Maddy says._

"_Can anything help her get better?"_

"_No girls. There is nothing proven to help at this very moment. They are working hard. I assure you." I tell them smiling. "But now its time for my beautiful girls to get some rest. You need your beauty sleep."_

_I kissed them both and they hugged me harder and longer than they usually do._

"_We love you Mommy." They say. "Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Derek. We love you too."_

_I watched Derek kiss both of their heads and tuck them in. "I love you girls too. Sweet dreams."_

_It was life I suppose. It's what happened. Derek that night had been caring and tender. We spent the night out under the stairs and he held me not letting me go. I really did love this man more and more each day of my life._

"You ready Mommy?" Maddy asks climbing up onto the bed and distracting me from my thoughts.

"Of course." I say smiling.

"Are you going to carry the bag?" Derek asks picking it up and putting it on Maddy's back. He though held the brunt of the weight.

"No. No. No." She says with her eyes going wide. "It's too heavy."

Derek and I both laugh and he takes the bag off her back and puts it onto his back. "Well let's get going then." He says to her lifting her off the bed and placing her on the ground.

The girls grab their hats and Derek places his hands on my hips and kisses me unexpectedly.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you more." He says smiling.

"Can't you save that for later?" Maddy says.

"We don't like seeing you kissing. It's yucky." Matilda says sticking her tongue out.

"Well why can't I share a kiss with Derek now?"

"Because we have to go Mommy. We'll be late." Maddy says.

"We'll be fine Missy." I tell her. "Besides if I love someone I'm allowed to kiss them and let them know. See." I say kissing Derek again. Then kissing both of the girls.

Derek kisses them like I did and then he kisses me. He though places his lips on my neck and blows a raspberry causing the girls to laugh and me to smile.

"You're so silly Derek." Maddy says.

"Well I'm just showing my affection for your Mommy."

"Well we suppose that's alright." Matilda says. "Can we go though?"

"Sure girls." I tell them.

We leave the room and the girl's race each other to press the button for the elevator.

"You Ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Just thinking how lucky I am to have them and you." I say smiling at him.

"I am thinking the same thing." He says and he wraps his arm around my neck and pulls him close to him. He kisses my forehead and I smile at him.

Richard and Mom had just pulled up in the taxi when we got outside. We were going with them to the airport for our official goodbye and then we were heading back to watch some of the last few events that were on. The girls had a choice in what they wanted to see and they wanted to watch Gymnastics.

I sat close to Derek on the drive and he had an arm wrapped around my neck. I was going through my head how I was going to ask him to stay for another month with me and the girls to watch the Paralympics. The girls still didn't know that they were staying to watch the Paralympics. They just thought that they were coming home with me next week and not in 4 and a half weeks. I wanted to spend time with Derek and spending time with Derek meant more time to be a couple and spending a holiday with each other and getting to know him a lot more better than I already did know him.

We arrived at the airport and Richard had the bags on a trolley and the girls clutched my mothers' hands as they walked through the busy airport. I held Derek's hand and we fell back from everyone else.

"Derek, I wanted to ask you… I mean you don't have to because I know that you have plans and things like that…. but I wanted to see if you want to stay here in London with me and the girls while we watch the Paralympics. I mean it would be a nice thing to spend more time together and the girls would love to spend more time with you and I would go crazy not having you here with me."

I waited for his reply.

"That is a nice offer Mer. It's just I will have to think about it because of the commitments I was making when I arrived back home." He tells me. I felt like the world had crumbled beneath my feet.

"Oh Ok."

He stops walking and looks at me. Placing both his hands on my cheeks.

"Meredith, you know how much I want to stay with you and the girls. I want to spend every waking moment with you three. I do. I really do. It's just that I did have commitments made prior to this." He tells me. He sees the sadness on my face. "Let me think about it, Ok?" He says with a smile.

"Ok." I say smiling at him and leaning up and kissing him. "I really do want you to stay here with me."

"I know. I do as well."

"Come on Mommy!" Matilda says.

"Come on Derek!" Maddy yells out.

He kisses me again and we catch up to everyone else.

"Derek you have to stop distracting Mommy." Maddy says.

"Yeah Derek." Matilda says.

I look at my mother who just laughs. "Oh girls. You should be happy. Your Mom won three medals. Derek won two medals. You should let them spend time with each other."

"But they spend all their time with each other Nanna." Matilda says.

"Yeah and they are always kissing. It is romantic but they need to stop." Maddy says. "It is yucky to my eyes."

I giggle at Maddy and shake my head.

"I wonder if all this kissing means grandchildren." Richard says to Ellis. Derek and I hear him though and I feel my cheeks redden. "They're thinking it about or she is just embarrassed because of all the time they spend naked with each other."

"Richard." She says smirking. "They are both adults and they are allowed to pursuit in extracurricular activities."

"Mom. Enough!" I say embarrassed.

"It's true you are an adult and I can't judge you for that part of your life. Romance is perfectly fine. And protected romance is especially fine. Especially if you don't want any medal winning babies making their way into the world."

"Mom!" I exclaim.

"Sorry. I'll cut it out." She says. "But the two of you will make cute babies."

I roll my eyes as Mom and Richard start laughing at me.

"Oh Meredith." Richard says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "We're embarrassing parents aren't we?"

"I don't care. Like you said I'm an adult." I say.

Richard lets go of me and places a hand on Ellis' shoulder. "Young love."

"Definitely young love." She says agreeing.

"I'm going to go and get my daughters before they cause airport security to drag them out." I say as I notice the girls chasing each other.

I run off to stop the girls from running around and Derek stays with my mother and Richard.

"Madelyn May! Matilda Rose! Come here now!" I call out to them.

I watch as they stop in their tracks and turn slowly towards me. I rarely yell at the girls only when they don't cooperate and go to bed when they should and when they are causing havoc and when I did yell it was like it was the end of the world and they would come crawling back to me with tears in their eyes and apologising for their mistakes. They walked towards me with their heads bowed.

I bent down to their level and they avoided eye contact with me.

"Girls look at me." I tell them.

They lift their heads and they have a guilty look on their faces. I had to bit my lip from smiling because of how cute they looked.

"You two know better than running around. Especially a place like this. You could get yourself hurt and it is dangerous to wander away from us. I know we could see you but in a space of a second something could happen. I just want the two of you two be careful next time and don't go off without Nanny, Poppy, Derek or I. Got it?"

"Yes Mommy." Maddy says sniffling.

"Yes." Matilda says wiping the tears from her face.

"Good. I'm sorry I yelled. I do love you two very much and I just want you safe because they last thing I would want is you two hurt."

"We know." Maddy says.

"We're sorry." Matilda says.

"Good." I say. I pull them into my arms and I hold them and kiss their cheeks. "I love you two girls very much. I would be devastated if something happened."

I let them go and wiped the tears from their faces. They really were Mommy girls. They weren't naughty girls either just on occasion they would do something that they know they shouldn't do.

I grabbed their hands and we walked back to the other three who quickly stopped their conversation.

"Mom do you have a tissue so I can wipe the girls noses?"

"Yeah sure dear."

She passes me tissues and I get the girls to blow their noses and I wipe the tears away from their faces. I kiss their noses and smile at the two of them.

Richard checked him and Mom in and we headed through the airport to their gate. Derek had Maddy on his shoulders and I carried the bag on my back and held Matilda's hand as we went through the airport to security and through that to their gate where we got the girls a snack and waited for them to depart. Derek and I sat down together while Mom and Richard took the girls to the bathroom.

"What did you and Richard and Mom talk about while I went to retrieve the girls?"

"Nothing really. Just about their flight."

"Derek I'm not stupid. Come on it can't be that bad."

"I can't tell you." He says. "It's confidential."

"I do hate surprises."

"I know you do." He says smiling. "This is just something between me and them for a little while longer. You'll find out I promise."

"I will be waiting to find out you know. I will keep bugging you until you tell me." I say smirking.

"I won't mind." He says. "Seeing you flustered is cute." He says wiping a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "And your tiny ineffectual fists. They are cute as well."

"You've told me all this before." I say.

"I know." He says. "I just want you to remember."

I kiss his lips and the girls come back interrupting us.

"Not again."

Derek and I just laugh at them and they climb up onto our laps and we hold onto them and wait for the boarding call to come. I take the camera out of the backpack and can't help but take a photo of the four of us together. I take a look at the picture I took and see the girls sticking their tongues out and Derek and I just smiling at the camera.

"Oh, I wished that would have been a nice one." I say.

"It's a funny one though Mommy." Maddy says.

"I suppose it is." I say smiling. It would be one of those photographs that I would keep for future. "Can we get a nice one this time?"

"OK Mommy." They girls say and I look at them and they are smiling already.

I capture a photo again and I smile instantly. All four of us were smiling at the camera. We really did look like a family.

"I like that one." Derek says.

"Me too."

"_Call for flight 348 to California is now boarding. Please make your way to the front."_

"I guess that is us." Richard says. "Got the passports and tickets love?"

"I sure do." Mom says taking them out of her purse.

I lift Maddy off my lap and Derek stands up with Matilda.

"Have a safe flight Mom." I say hugging her.

"You have fun in London." She says. "Takes lots and lots of photos for me of the girls." She says. "And congratulations on your medals sweetheart."

I smile and kiss her cheek before moving.

"Bye darling." Richard says hugging me. "I really am proud of my daughter."

"Thanks Dad."

He kisses the top of my head and I move from his arms. Maddy and Matilda hug her grandparents goodbye and I wrap my arms around them.

"It was really nice meeting you Derek." Mom says. "You are a wonderful man. You make my daughter happy. I really do approve of her and you."

"Thanks Ellis. It was nice meeting the mother of Meredith. You really did raise a great girl."

"You keep her happy." She says and kisses Derek's cheek.

Derek shakes Richard's hand. "Bye Derek."

"Goodbye Richard."

"Have fun spending time here." Mom says. "Meredith, Maddy and Tilly, we will see you girls when you get home. Derek we hope to see you too."

Derek nods his head with a grin.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." We say to them.

Maddy and Matilda wave to them and we stand and wait until they have showed their tickets and passports before we leave.

"When are we going home Mommy?" Maddy asks.

"Not for a couple of weeks. Why?"

"I kind of miss home. Especially Lucy. I know that Lucy misses us."

"Well Nanny and Poppy will look after her while we are still here."

"She's going to go crazy when she sees us again Mommy." Matilda says.

"I know. She will be happy to see us though." I tell them.

"Derek are you going to come home with us?" Maddy asks.

"I don't know yet girls. I have to see what I am doing because I did have commitments made. I just have to work some things out."

"We really would love for you to come home with us Derek."

"I know girls." He says smiling. "We are just going to have to see what happens."

We waved one last time to them as they walked through the gate. Derek put the backpack over his back and we walked back through the airport. Derek held my hand and Maddy held onto his hand and Matilda onto my hand.

"What a lovely family the two of you have." A lady says to us as we are waiting for a taxi. "Your girls are precious."

I couldn't help but smile. I look at Derek and smile and then back at the lady.

"Thank you. We are really grateful for them." Derek says. "They are our world."

I felt my insides go warm and gooey.

"Are you planning on any other children?"

"We're just waiting for things to settle down a bit." I say. "We have had a pretty busy schedule this past year so we are waiting."

"Waiting is perfectly fine and if not you always have your girls." She says. Her husband soon joins her. "Good day."

"You too." Derek says smiling after her.

"Mommy why did she think we were a family?" Maddy asks.

"Because we are."

I felt Derek place a kiss to my temple and caught a glimpse of his smile.

A taxi arrived and we climbed in and were dropped off at the arena to watch the gymnastics. The girls were hanging out to watch them since they arrived here and I wanted to treat them to them.

We sat in the audience and the girls sat on our laps engrossed in what was happening. I turned and looked at Derek and he looked lost in thought.

"Hey, you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." He tells me.

"Well if anything is wrong you can let me know." I say. "I am your girlfriend."

"I know. I'm just thinking through things. I'll be fine though, I promise."

"Ok then." I say smiling and kissing his lips.

I knew all too well what he was thinking about. I knew that he wanted to go home and start his internship. I knew before he left for London he had it set in his mind that he was competing. Then coming home and then he would be starting his internship in New York. But when he arrived in London, he met me. We fell into bed with each other and later fell in love with each other and the girls got themselves attached to him and he was now starting to make plans with me in them and the girls. So this decision was eating him up inside.

"Mommy did you use to do this gymnastics?" Maddy asks.

"Yeah I did."

"Can you still do it?"

"I haven't competed in a very long time. Before you girls were born. Long before. I'm not as fit as I was before."

"Can we start gymnastics Mommy?"

"You're a little young yet to start. How about we give it a little while and you think about it."

"Ok." They say with smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to know something pretty cool girls?"

"Of course."

"I used to be able to do 8 front flips in a row. 6 backflips as well. It was my signature move."

"Wow."

"And that coach down there. She was my coach. I had to choose between running and gymnastics. It was the hardest choice of my life."

"Well you did make a good decision though." Maddy says.

"Yeah you won three medals for running. You should be proud of your decision." Matilda says.

"The girls are right." Derek says smiling.

This support that I got from everyone was beautiful. I really did appreciate it made me feel grateful for who was in my life.

After the gymnastics we took the girls down to see my old coach who greeted me with open arms. The smile on her face made me miss training for gymnastics. The girls of the team were also there to see me. They were big fans of my gymnastics work and my running.

"I am so proud of you. You clearly made the right decision." She says.

"You know that it tore me up for ages. Then when I got that injury before Athens I was regretting choosing running because I would not have gotten that injury."

"You were a mess for months. Especially when you found out you had to choose. It really made me upset seeing you like that. It was like deciding on wanting to keep a child or donate an organ. That's how beat up you look. But look at you know. You're a Mommy. You have two beautiful girls and you won three medals in running. You should be proud of your decision."

"I have been told that already by Derek and the girls."

She smiles at me. "You really do have a beautiful family Meredith." She says. "We're off to celebrate. I hope to see you tomorrow night at the dinner and I would love to catch up before we head back home."

"I would love that too." I say. I hand my number over to her and we part ways after a goodbye.

We get back to the Village and get food from the food house and eat down there before heading back to the room. We ran a bath and Derek said he would bathe them for me while I chatted to Sadie.

She just talked about her job and life. The two of us had been great friends since My mother and Richard moved across the country when I was 5. I really did love this girl. She was always there to watch me compete and race. She did want to come this year but she was just finishing up med school and starting her job in a morgue. I thought it was pretty chilling work. She though had drifted from my life when we got busy especially with the girls. We got into a huge fight and she went off to Europe. It just wasn't the same after. So an occasional phone call is what contact we had. She just wanted to tell me that she was proud of me for winning and that I look happy. She was happy for me.

We got the girls in their pyjamas and by the time they were tucked in they were fast asleep.

With the chilly air outside we stayed in the room and were changed in our pyjamas and laid down in bed wrapped in each others arms.

"Sadie is proud of me."

"What?"

"Sadie, just told me then. We have drifted a lot over the past few years and she never approved of Finn. She never did and the whole time I was with him I knew he would hurt me. I didn't believe her and look what happened. We got in a huge fight and that was the end of it."

Derek pulled me close to him. "Meredith, those things happen. You fight with your best friend and you never mend your relationships and you can never go back to what it was before you were friends. It's happened to me before. Mark and I, yes we became brothers but we have never been as close as we should have. It's life. If you want to mend it it's your decision."

I knew he was right. I would deal with it when I got home. I wasn't in the mood to deal with it now.

"I'm staying." He says.

"What?"

"With you and the girls for the next month. I'm going to come and watch the Paralympics with you and stay with you and be a family. I love you too much to go home."

"What about your internship?"

"I decided I didn't want to be an intern. It's not important to me. Yes I spent 4 years doing med school but at the moment all I care about is riding. If I went and became an intern, I wouldn't ride anymore. I would be exhausted and I wouldn't have the chance to have a family and a wife and sleep in my own bed. I would be single, alone and sleeping on an on-call room bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to go everywhere you go because I am in love with you. The girls made me decide my decision and you did as well. I love the three of you too much to leave for nearly 5 weeks."

I smile and kiss him. "You, Derek, will not regret this decision to stay."

**So I found a little time to write an update. I thought you guys deserved it. All I am counting down is 2 assignments to go. 1 exam to go, 1 first aid course to complete and 1 ball night to attend and I shall be good with updates from now on. I will finally finish this story, continue to write for watch over me. And maybe try and complete some other stories I have written. I have a lot of stories started but I don't know if I should finish them or not. I'm just going to see what happens.**

**But Derek decided to stay for the next 4 weeks with Meredith and the girls. Next chapter will be just a brief summary of the passing 4 weeks and end with their flight back home were decisions are made. **

**So I shall try and have that update ready very soon. Happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Derek you are flag bearer." I exclaim to him. "Flag bearer for our country." We were heading back to the village after the final dinner. The closing ceremony dinner. And Derek had been announced as the flag bearer for the closing ceremony and in all honesty I couldn't be more proud.

"You should have been the flag bearer Meredith. You did our country proud."

"Derek this was my first Olympics. I didn't deserve it. You did. Third Olympics and two medals. You deserve it more than I do. I have plenty of years to have that opportunity."

He leans in and kisses me. "We have a kid free night tonight."

"I know." I say smirking. "Thank god for Wendy or else we would be having a very quiet night in."

…

We woke the next morning and decided on a casual breakfast before spending time with the girls and heading to the closing ceremony.

"Last night was great Mer." Derek says kissing my collarbone. "So great."

"I don't know if I can walk very well. That was sex that turned my knees to jelly over and over again. It was deathbed sex."

"Deathbed sex?" He asks.

"Sex that will flash before my eyes when I'm dying." I say smiling.

"Oh yes that really is true." He says. "Best ever."

I just giggle and Derek kisses my cheek before rolling out from underneath me and gets up from the bed and pulls his sweatpants on before heading into the bathroom.

"So what else are we going to do today with the girls?" I ask him.

"It's your choice Mer. You're paying."

"Very funny Derek." I call out.

He reappears and leans up against the doorway. "Hey, you haven't paid all holidays."

"Well because you always beat me too it."

He walks to the end of the bed and crawls up to my side.

"Well the gentleman always pays." He whispers in my ear.

I felt Goosebumps cover my body. He always had this effect on me. He would just say something and my whole body would break out in Goosebumps. I loved him and the way he made me feel.

His mouth was on my neck when my phone rang. I reached over and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Mommy!"_

"Hi girls. What are you up two?"

"_We just finished having breakfast. When are we going to come and see you and Derek?"_

"Aunt Wendy is doing something with the two of you for a couple of hours. Then Derek and I will come and see you all."

"_What is Aunt Wendy doing with us?"_

"It's a surprise." I say smiling. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"_Oh okay Mommy." They say. "What time will we see you?"_

I look down at Derek at this point in time he was in dangerous territory. Dangerous territory especially since I was on the phone to the girls. I bit my lip to cause my outbreak. "At 11. For Lunch we will see you. We'll have lunch wherever you girls want." I tell them. "I have to go girls. My breakfast has just arrived. You decide on where you want to have lunch and I will call you two after we have breakfast. Bye girls. I love you. Derek loves you too."

"_Bye Mommy. See you soon."_

I hung up the phone quickly. "God that was bad timing." I say to him smiling. "But don't stop."

…

Together we walked hand in hand. After our morning we spent having sex and sharing a shower with each other. We decided on having our breakfast when we were having lunch with the girls. We were happy together. And when we spent mornings like these together it just reminded me of what we were going to have when we arrived home. Sunday mornings spent together in bed with breakfast and the girls. It was what I was looking forward to a whole lot.

We had our lunch with Maddy, Matilda and Wendy overlooking the water. Derek sat beside me and underneath the table we held hands just to feel that closeness. The girls chatted about their morning with Wendy. Wendy treated them on a shopping trip. Where she bought them new clothes and a new Barbie Doll to add to the collection. They sat at the table now with their Barbie Dolls and let their imaginations create a wild story and adventure. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"Mommy I think my Barbie looks like you?" Maddy says holding her Barbie up in front of me.

I take the doll and study the features of the plastic doll. She had honey blonde hair and green eyes. She was an Olympic Barbie as well. So she had a generic sporting costume on.

"Well she surely does. What is her name?"

"On the box she had the name Nina but I want to call her Meredith."

"Sure thing sweetie. She is pretty."

"Just like you Mommy." She says smiling.

We spent the afternoon by the water and let the girls run around in the park to burn off some energy. We were expected to meet back at the village before 5 to head over to the stadium for the closing ceremony. Wendy took the girls with her to get them showered and ready.

Together our country did well as a whole. With finally tallies coming in with us the winners of the games for 2012. I was ecstatic because it was my first Olympics and our country won the medal count.

We changed into our tracksuits and met with the rest of our team with our medals around our necks. We did exactly what we did for the opening ceremony but instead of uncertainty and the next 10 days being a mystery we were closing those ten days with a spirit of winning, memories and friendship.

Derek walked us out of the tunnels with our flag waving high. Our nation came together as one and we were celebrating the time we had spent together in this magical place. I had a smile plastered on my face. I was happy with everything I had at this moment and I would never forget these memories I made these passing weeks.

We ended up back at the village with the girls asleep in our arms. It gave Wendy a chance to have peace and quiet. The girls though got to watch us all farewell the games for 2012 and hope that they would be sitting in Rio De Janeiro hoping to cheer Derek and I on. But four years could turn out differently than what I think it would. I was hoping I still got to compete again for a few more Olympics where the girls could watch me and cheer me on.

We tucked the girls in tightly after changing them into their pyjamas. They didn't budge when we changed their clothing and laid them under the covers.

"They must have been exhausted." Derek says quietly.

"It's been a big day for them." I say smiling. I never understood why but at this moment everything made sense to me. Everything I wanted in life was right in front of me. The girls made it seem less complicated. Looking at a sleeping child made everything prefect and make you forget the world.

Derek wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder blade. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I look up at him and smile. "Right now, just looking at the girls, everything makes sense now and I realise what I want in life." I tell him. "Everything I need is right in front of me. Everything I wish for is in this room right now. Yes things may change but the girls and you are what I need for the rest of my life."

"It's true what they say about sleeping children isn't it?"

"It sure is. It's perfection staring at the innocence of youth."

"It is." He says placing another kiss on my shoulder.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Mer?"

"This is going to sound crazy but…"

"Yeah?"

"When do you want to have a child?"

"I don't know Mer. Soon I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I mean if I were to have another child it would be quite soon so I could train for the next games. But I don't mind waiting another 4 years for a baby."

He embraces me tighter. "Just leave it up to fate Mer. I am open to the idea if you really want to have one but we have only known each other for a short amount of time which may send our family into a frantic loop trying to decide if they were open to it."

"I say who cares."

"That is a beautiful attitude. The screw your thoughts." He says.

"I really don't care anymore at what anyone thinks. It always happened at school when the girls would judge me for things I did. I always let it get to me the bullying and the tormenting but now I shouldn't care because they became waitresses in a diner. I became an athlete with three medals. I am at a much high scale then them all."

"Well I can say the same. I was bullied in high school as well and those boys are the ones who wash our cars and push our trolleys."

I smile at him and he kisses my cheek.

"We have come a long way Mer. We have proved those boys and girls wrong with living our dream and succeeding. That's all you have to worry about."

"I'm really glad I met you Derek. You have changed my life."

"You have done exactly the same for me Mer and I wouldn't change it."

…

The next morning we woke the girls and grabbed a quick breakfast before taking a walk to the hotel Wendy was at. Wendy was staying and visiting friends that lived here in Europe. She wanted a break and ever since her children have gone through college and her husband died she wanted to take a break and experience Europe. So she was headed on a tour with them all and they were leaving after lunch on a plane to start in Ireland.

"You sure you have everything?" I ask her.

"I have everything." She says smiling. "This is the girls bag. I didn't think you would want me to leave this behind."

"Thanks Wendy." I say taking the bag.

"Now my taxi should be arriving any moment now." She says smiling.

This woman was so brave. She was mom's sister and she wasn't the favourite daughter. She had a rough time at home growing up and was always told she was a mistake and this caused rebellion to home and school. She had a child at 17 and my mother supported her throughout her pregnancy to my eldest cousin Keira. That's when she turned her life around and finished high school and went to college and she got a business degree. Keira was the thing that bonded Wendy and my grandparents back together and they were close from that day on. Wendy soon married another businessman and they had 3 kids together. Wendy's kids are all around the same age as me and they were growing up. Gracie was the youngest of the kids and she was 2 years younger than me. She had just finished college and was entering a law degree. Wendy's husband died 2 years ago after suffering a heart attack and Wendy has been a widow ever since. Keira is expecting a child in 6 months' time and Wendy is sure to be home for the birth of her first grandchild.

She really was an inspiration to me especially through the crap she went through. I went through crap similar to her and she was there supporting me through it all. After all those incidents with Finn and the girls in high school. She told me that I have this strength to fight it. I had this strength to not let the nasty girls put me down and the strength to not let Finn ruin my life. I had two daughters to care for and that was how my life would be. She was my rock.

"Here's my taxi." She says smiling.

The girls hug Wendy tightly.

"Oh you girls are precious. I have loved spending time with you all." She tells them. "And one day we will see you two competing."

"We're gonna be like Mommy." Matilda says.

"And Derek." Maddy adds in.

Wendy embraces them and kisses them once more before they let go. Derek moves to her next and hugs her.

"It was great meeting you Derek." She says.

"It was great meeting you too."

"Meredith she deserves someone like you and let's face it, it is hard to impress Ellis but you surely did impress her. She loves you."

"Well I'm in love with this whole family. They have brought me happiness and I'm glad I have brought happiness to them. I will not hurt your nieces. They are my family and my sole responsibility."

"That is a very grown up thing to say Derek. You are a wonderful man and I am very amazed at how you have taken to the girls. Some guys leave at the sight of a sick child. Meredith has two sick children and you have not left her side and these two have taken you like a father. They really do love you Derek. They boast about you so be proud."

"I am proud of them all. Meredith, Maddy and Matilda, three beautiful girls who have changed my life."

Wendy embraces Derek again and I can't help but smile at what they exchanged in conversation between each other. Derek went and helped the cabbie put her bags into the boot of the car and then Wendy embraced me.

"Thank you for coming and watching me Wendy."

"No worries Mackie." I smiled. She was calling me my childhood nickname she gave me and would call out to me when I would be competing. This name only happened because I wanted to change my name to Mack as a child because I was sick of Meredith. This was the phase when I was more interested in acting like a boy and wanting to become a truck driver. "See what I did there?"

"I sure did." I say smiling at her. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me. I was hoping to be invited to one of these things ever since you stated that you would compete at these games when you were with me and my family. I have had those words stuck in my mind ever since… "Wendy, Mike, Keira, Mommy, Richard, Blake, Jimmy and Gracie, I am going to compete at the Olympics when I am older. I am going to break world records and win medals. I'm not going to be a doctor I'm going to be an athlete and you all will sit and watch me and cheer me on and I will make everyone so proud that I will become famous and I will change the world."

"I can't believe I said that." I say mortified.

"It was cute. Let me say that." She says. "Now I have a plane to catch and the four of you have some sightseeing and family things to plan."

She hugs me one last time and holds me tightly. "Derek, never let him go."

She let me go after a kiss on the cheek and a smile and climbed into the cab. She waved goodbye to us as the cab took off.

We all stood there watching the cab disappear with a smile on our faces.

"Now let's start our holiday shall we." Derek suggests.

"Yeah!" Maddy and Matilda cheer.

"Let's go back to the village and plan our next month here. We better make the most of it." He says.

"Yes. Let's go."

The girls started walking in front of us and I turned and looked at Derek who smiled at me. I smiled back at him and we shared a soft kiss before we headed back to the village were we would plan and pack for our new hotel.

…

Our past month and five days were spent together. The time we were here flew quickly and I didn't want to go home just yet because of the friendly culture and hospitality.

But we were finally coming home. It was good to have that sense of home. When we arrived home we were going to let everything work itself out. We were leaving it to Fate to see what would happen.

Our time here we spent watching the Paralympics and sightseeing. We took the girls for a trip to Italy and spent a couple of nights there and then came back to London. We did tours of London and let ourselves be free with no training or programs to follow. It was our interests and the girls' choice of destination. We came home with and extra three suitcases then when we first came over. Our sporting stuff had been shipped back home after the games and would meet us at our homes.

The girls loved London and they loved the extra time they got to spend with Derek and I. Every waking moment was spent with us and they got to know Derek more and they felt like he was their father. They were even more surprised when we told them we were spending another month here. I was treating them to watch the Paralympics and see London. Their faces were priceless and it made my insides gooey and warm because of their reactions to staying longer and when they found out Derek was staying longer they were over the moon.

And while we watched the Paralympics I couldn't help but feel that I would watch the girls someday. Yes I would love for them to compete at the Olympics but I believed the heroes were the Paralympians. Their strength and courage to compete despite disabilities that held them back was really brave. The girls I would hope would race at the Paralympics to show the world their strength and how brave they were. Their courage and interests.

They got to meet some of the athletes and the athletes asked if they would compete one day here. The smiles on their faces grew big and they exclaimed that they were going to compete for their family and do their Mommy proud because our Mommy did us proud. I had them meet athletes who had cerebral palsy and when they saw those athletes with the same disability as them I saw a new light shine inside of them and a determination come alive. These people are just like them and they are striving their hardest. The athletes were very happy speaking with the girls and spreading joy between them. Derek stood beside me as we spoke and it felt right.

After meeting different athletes they vowed to us that we would be watching them compete for gold in 12 years' time. They are going to come home with medals to show their family and friends and especially for the showing to their kids and grandkids in years to come.

The morning of our plane trip home though was a hectic one. We had to be at the airport by 9 that morning to board by 11:30. I wish I had made it later in the day. Especially when I have two 3 year olds. I found myself struggling to get out of bed that morning. Derek let me sleep in longer and he got the girls up and dressed them and packed the remaining bags with the last few stuff before waking me up. We made a quick dash downstairs to check out and to grab a cab to the airport. We arrived at the airport and found out the plane had been delayed for a few hours. So our rush to the airport was unnecessary but if we didn't rush our luck would have it that we would have missed the plane.

So we checked in our bags and went through to get some breakfast since our stomachs were growling. Derek and I got coffee into our bodies to help us with this trip and I felt myself feel nauseous to the taste of coffee and my body was just exhausted.

"I don't know why but I'm just exhausted." I tell him.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yeah I am. It's been a big few months here. I'm ready to go home and sleep in my own bed and be home."

"I know how you feel." He says smiling at me. "But you sure your fine?"

"Yeah I am. I think it's just the flu." I tell him. "But I do need to use the ladies room."

"Sure. Go." He tells me.

"Girls do you need to go?"

"No we're fine Mommy." Matilda says.

"I'm fine Mommy." Maddy says.

I got up and walked to the ladies room. I splashed my face with cold water and used the toilet. I didn't know why I felt strange and different than usual. It could just be a flu or any number of things. I just shook off the feeling and headed back to Derek and the girls.

We boarded 2 hours after we were supposed to and were on our way home. The changing time zones would affects us when we arrived home. Especially the girls.

We were 3 hours into the flight and the girls were taking a nap. They were exhausted after a huge holiday.

"I'm moving to Boston." Derek says.

"What?"

"I'm moving to Boston when we get home."

"Why because it's a big thing upping and moving to a different state when you have lived in New York for most of your life. Are you sure?"

"Well I was thinking about asking you to move to New York with the girls to live with me to start over fresh but I realised that you would want to live with your mother especially since she is sick and spend time with her. Spend precious time together especially for the girls to know their Nanna more." He says. I smile seeing that he was considering other factors in this. "And if I move to Boston I save money on plane trips and I'm only half an hour away from you and not 4 hours."

I smile at him. He was sacrificing things for me. I couldn't get over it. He was moving to Boston to be with me and the girls. "Well it would be nice to have you in Boston. It would be even nicer to wake to you every morning. Especially in my bed."

He smiles at me picking up my proposal. "I would love to move in with you because I love you and the girls so much."

I smile and we share a kiss and he pulls away and looks at me.

"What?"

"Is it too soon to be moving in with each other?"

"That's the fine part of it. Not knowing if it's right or wrong. That's life. You never know what will happen and wouldn't you prefer those happenings to happen together in my home?"

"We will have a great life together Mer." He says kissing my lips. "A beautiful life with you, the girls and Lucy the dog." He says smiling.

"Yes we can't forget Lucy." I say giggling.

I look over at the girls and then back to Derek. The girls were seated in front of us and were still out to the world. I wanted to ask him a question. A what if question. I didn't even know if it was true or if it wasn't true. But that was part of life. The unsureness that happens and follows us when we don't know what will happen.

"What would you say if I was pregnant?" I ask him.

He was a little shocked but then smiles at me. "I would ask you to be my wife."

I smile at his comment and look at the girls once more.

"You sure you're not pregnant? Because I remember that we had those nights without protection. We've had a lot of those nights." He says.

I didn't know what to say to him.

I look at him and don't say a word.

I just smirk at him.

**Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't find the time to update and write. But holidays have started and I am here to write and complete the story for you all. **

**Let me know your thoughts. And reviews really do let me know what you guys enjoy and dislike about the story. I am still unsure what will happen with Meredith's unsureness. I don't know if or if I shouldn't. I have changed my mind on what is going to happen so many times I just don't know.**

**But I will bring closure in the Finn case so there is no drama for Meredith, Derek and the girls. **

**So another update should be up in a few days and I will try and decide what will happen. Its safe to say that there is definitely 5 chapters left. Maybe a few more. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed and let me know. I will update in a few days for you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

The plane finally touched down in New York late that night. The girls had fallen asleep a couple hours before we touched down. We had them awake for the landing but once the plane landed we carried their tired bodies off the plane and through the airport and made our necessarily check ins and went through quarantine with the girls asleep, the whole time they never woke they just had a tight grip on our shirts and held us close.

We hadn't finished our discussion from earlier because of interruptions from the girls and them wanting to sit with us during the ride. So we never finished our discussion. But I'm sure we would when we arrived at Derek's mother's house, where we were camping for a couple of nights.

"Derek." I hear someone say as approach baggage claim.

"Mark." He says with a smile on his face.

I realised that this was Derek's step brother. I had seen pictures of him but I was feeling fatigued that I could hardly make out the world around me.

"I would like you to meet Meredith." Derek says.

"The girl Derek is dating. Ma has boasted about you so much since she got home. Never shut up about you and I see why. She's hot Derek." He says.

I blushed slightly and adjusted Maddy who was asleep in my arms.

"And these are her daughters. That's Maddy in her arms and Matilda in mine."

"Well they are absolutely stunners. How about we get the precious girls home so they can sleep?"

"That sounds like a great idea." I say. "I could use a sleep as well."

Mark led us to baggage claim and we collected our bags and he took us to the car. We offered to help him in loading the bags but he told us not to. He could handle it and he wanted us to rest. So we just strapped the girls into their car seats and Mark drove away from the airport and I watched the lights of the city flicker and light the night to compliment the city with the love, life and mystery.

"We should be home in 45 minutes if the traffic isn't mayhem. I thought I was going to be late because of the traffic on my way here. I even made sure I left early to be there in time for you guys. And Dad was going to come and pick you all up but you know how he is like driving late at night."

"Yeah he isn't too good." I hear Derek say. "I don't think we would have wanted him to have an accident….

I found myself succumbing to the exhaustion I was feeling and closed my eyes.

"Meredith." I hear as I am shaken awake. I am met with Derek who is smiling at me. "We're here."

I look to my sides and the girls are still asleep in their car seats.

"I was going to move them but Mark isn't too good with keeping sleeping kids asleep."

I smile and climb out of the car. I was a little shaky on my feet but was fine after a few moments.

"Mommy?" Maddy asks me looking around in the dark cabin to figure out where we were.

"Hey sweetie. We're at Carolyn's." I tell her.

"We are?"

"We sure are but we are going to take you inside and you and Tilly can sleep for however long you want." I tell her with a small smile.

"I'm sort of tired Mommy."

"Well you've slept for a long time." I say taking her from the car seat. "Do you want to have a bath or do you want to go straight to bed?"

"I don't want a bath. Can I have a drink?"

"Of course baby girl." I say kissing her head.

Derek led me up to the family home. His mother and step father were standing on the porch.

"Derek, welcome home son." Carolyn says embracing Derek with Matilda in his arms.

"Hi Mom."

"Here give me Tilly. I'll take her upstairs to the spare room."

I had to smile to realise that Carolyn could tell the two girls apart so easily now. Derek handed Matilda to his mother and Carolyn rocked her side to side to keep her asleep. He shook hands with his step-father and stood to the side.

"I would like you to meet Meredith. Meredith this is my father Tim."

I smile at the man. The man who I had heard so much about, so many positive things about. Especially since he got Derek's love of riding kick started and changed the way Derek saw his life. This man gave Derek a chance and became a father figure at the same time to him.

"Meredith I have heard so much about you." He says smiling at me. "From your racing to your beautiful girls. It's great to finally meet you."

"We agreed that Derek has been like a dog hiding his favourite bone." Carolyn says smiling.

"That's not true Ma. You met Mer as soon as you arrived in London."

"Well your father has wanted to meet her since I told him." She says.

"But now I finally get to meet you Meredith and I am very impressed. Derek has done well." He says.

"Thanks." I say a little unsure at just how to answer.

"Now come on let's get these girls inside to bed." Carolyn says.

"Maddy is going to stay up for a little while. She'll be asleep after she has a bottle." I say.

"Well Derek, how about you show Meredith to the kitchen. Mark will help me with your bags and your mother can put Matilda up in the spare room."

"Come on Mer." Derek says.

He leads me through the huge family home. I was overwhelmed at how huge it just was and I realised that it would have had to be big especially with all the kids.

"Where's your little brother?"

"I assume he is in bed." Derek says. "It's quite late and he likes his sleep a whole lot. He goes to bed early so he can wake up early."

"That sounds like a certain someone." I say smirking.

"Funny about that." Derek says smiling as we enter the family kitchen. "Now what would my beautiful Maddy like to drink?"

I look down at Maddy and smile at her. I could tell that she was exhausted and the changing of time zones had screwed with her sleeping pattern but I wouldn't mind staying up with her especially since we were in a whole new environment.

"Milk." She says softly.

"Coming right up." Derek says.

I take a seat in one of the chairs with Maddy in my lap. She had her body pressed against my chest for that closeness and the feeling of security. Like when she was a baby and I would let the girls lie on my chest for that special bonding time.

"Maddy do you want a bath?" I ask her.

"No Mommy." She says shaking her head against my chest.

"How about a shower with me? It will freshen you up a bit and we can put you in your jammies."

"Ok Mommy."

Carolyn walks into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. "She didn't stir one bit."

"Matilda is the sleeper. She takes after me in that department. Maddy here can sleep longer than her sister but that just means the next day she goes to bed later. She's inherited my partying gene." I tell Carolyn.

"Well that's going to be good when she is in high school and leaves her assignments to the night before."

"And I hope that doesn't happen." I say to her. "You'll do them as soon as you get them."

Carolyn runs her hand down Maddy's back. "I think you have grown Miss Maddy."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah. You look bigger."

"I actually do think she has grown since we left. We're just going to have to measure you when we get home aren't we?"

"On the door?"

"Yeah on the door. See if you have grown." I say smiling at her.

"Would you like a tea Meredith?" Carolyn says walking towards the kettle.

"That would be lovely. A green tea sounds even better."

"Of course. Derek?"

"Yes please." He says taking a seat down beside me and handing Maddy the bottle of warm milk.

"Thank you Daddy." Maddy says as she starts drinking from the bottle.

I look up from Maddy shocked at what she had just said. I look to Derek to see him in shock and Carolyn I can see from the corner of my eye caught staring towards Maddy.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Mark asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Yeah she did." I say. "You alright Derek?"

"Yeah." He says clearing his throat. "It was bound to happen one day. I just didn't expect it so soon."

Carolyn comes towards the table and places the cups in front of us. She places a hand on Derek's shoulder. "She likes you Derek. She trusts you. She sees you as her father because of that bond the two of you have formed in such a short amount of time."

"It's true." I tell him.

"I suppose I better get used to it then." He says with a smile on his face. He reaches over and squeezes Maddy's hand smiling at her. "You're a beautiful girl Maddy."

Tim finally enters the kitchen and joins us at the table. I was starting to feel exhausted and wanted to shower and sleep and avoid the big conversation until the morning when I had reenergised.

"So how is the family?" Derek asks.

"It's crazy Derek." Mark says. "Everything that has gone on. And when we had the breakfast here when your race started and everyone was here especially with two new newborns screaming and crying. Natalie went into labour a few minutes after you started. So Ben, Nancy and Dad went off to the hospital with her and the rest of us stayed back waiting and looking after the babies. We all decided it wouldn't hurt to head down to the hospital when we heard that she was close to delivering, though I was against it cause I had the best seat in the house to watch you win. We sat in the waiting room watching you race and you crossed the finish line first. The moment you crossed the finish line Nancy raced out and told us that we had a new nephew. So that was a proud moment in the Shepherd-Sloan family and you should feel honoured because he was named after you, Leo Christopher."

"Hey I was Nat's favourite brother." Derek says teasing.

"You're your step-brother Derek."

"I'm still her favourite."

"God you make our family events either sound boring or dramatic. And then you make then sound like an event where we don't want to be with each other." Tim says. "It's like a chore having to hang around with your family."

"Our family is chaotic. It gets crazy sometimes and worst thing is we aren't normal." Mark says.

"There's no such thing as a normal family." I say. Maddy had fallen asleep in my arms and I was cradling her in my arms. "I used to think my family was beyond normal but as I grew up I realised every family is different. Yours happens to be huge. Mine is my mother, step father, Aunt, cousins and my two girls. You would think my family is normal if you look from the outside but on the inside there has been many things happen that don't make us normal."

"Well your family is more normal than ours."

"Family is family Mark." I tell him. "You are born into that family and you are raised in that family. You can't change the quirks and way of living. You adapt to that way they live and that becomes your family. You may not accept the way they live but you love them and call them your family. I sometimes don't want to associate with my family but when I look around I realised they made me who I am today."

"Meredith is right Mark. Our two families combined together and we merged to create a family. A family who loves and accepts each other for who they are. Nancy and Natalie hated each other at first but now they are best friends and sisters. Our family is normal in their own way."

"Yeah I suppose. I still think there are more normal families then ours." Mark says. "I have to head off. I have to head into Jersey tomorrow. It was great meeting you Meredith. I will pop by tomorrow to get to know you some more. Bye Dad. Bye Ma." He says as he leaves the house.

"That's Mark for you." Derek says.

"Exactly like the stories you have told me." I say smiling.

"He is the one who lead Derek astray when they were teens." Tim says.

"He didn't lead me astray." Derek says defending himself. "We just agreed on things especially the things that got me into trouble."

I smile. "You never told me this Derek." I say yawning.

"Because it's not important right now." He says.

"I would love to hear about it." I say. "But I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. I think I might head up to bed and sleep."

"That's fine dear. Derek will show you upstairs."

"I think I'm going to head to bed as well. We've had a few big days of travelling and flying just seems to take it out of you. I'll see you in the morning." He says.

I stand up with Maddy in my arms. She was out to the world.

"Thanks for the tea Carolyn."

"No worries dear. We'll see the two of you in the morning." Carolyn says.

"Night."

I headed up the stairs with Derek behind me. He kept his hand on the small of my back as we climbed the stairs and he pointed me the way Matilda was already. He opened the door for me and I quietly crept into the room and laid Maddy down and pulled the covers over her body and kissed the two of them goodnight. Derek stood at the doorway with a smile on his face and closed the door behind me and led me to our room.

I didn't even bother changing into my pyjamas. I collapsed onto the bed and Derek collapses beside me.

"Oh this is so much more comfy than that plane." I mumble.

"I know. I could sleep for a thousand years." Derek says.

"Can we?" I ask looking at him.

He looks directly back at me. "I wish we could. It sounds quite alright."

"But we would miss Maddy and Tilly growing up."

"That is very true." He says as I turn onto my other side with my back facing him. He holds me close to him and that feeling of security is present and I don't want to leave his arms.

All these feelings that were surrounding us were new and exciting. The feeling of what was going to happen in our future made me smile like crazy and I never found myself smiling like this ever when a boy was in the picture but Derek did. He made me feel like this and it was something that I never wanted to not have. That feeling I wanted to stay in my life for a long time.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He asks me.

In all honesty I didn't know. I was late and I was blaming that on the stress and training my body had been through recently. So I was in a way waiting to make sure if it was true or if it wasn't true.

"I'm certain. I'm a couple days late but that's what happens when my body is stressed, I'm always a few days late."

"So you're certain we aren't expecting a baby? Because being late is also a sign for a possible pregnancy."

"Derek, if I was pregnant, I would tell you. You would be the first to know. It's that type of news you can't keep hidden. I am late and that is all, I will be menstruating sooner than later." I tell him lying. I didn't want to get his hopes up just in case. It wouldn't end to well with us in disappointment. I would give it a few more days before telling him my uncertainty. "You will be the first person to know if anything does happen."

I know at this point he is smiling like crazy so I decide to roll over to face him. To actually watch his body language and have that moment of closeness, those moments when we talked to one another before going to bed at night. It was a habit the two of us had. It was like a crazy married couple habit.

"You are amazing." He tells me.

"Why am I?"

"Everything you have been through is amazing. You have suffered things no person should suffer in their life. You have almost lost 2 babies. You have been abused and been told that you are not worthy of being on this planet by a man who you gave two children to. You have raised those two girls by yourself and they are so beautiful I have fallen in love with them. I want to call them mine because they have this energy that just lights up the room they are in. You have faced rejection and injury for things you have worked so hard towards and this year you made your debut and won three medals. Not many people can do that. Not many people who I can call mine have ever done that. You just amaze me and will keep amazing me until I die. You're the one."

I smile at him. He had told me this so many times each time it still had the same effect on me and I smiled like crazy and felt so special and loved.

"We will make cute babies." I tell him.

He leans in and kisses my lips and smiles at me. "Someday it will happen. We will be sitting at the hospital holding our own child. A baby we made together. We will be given a child when the time is right."

"To be honest Derek I would rather it be now then just before the next Olympics. I would rather have the child in the next year so I can train and prepare and do my trials so I can take the baby to the next games and show it what I do for a living."

He kisses me once more and just sits there staring at me, thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You know that whatever happens happens. I will stick by you throughout the journey we are going to undertake. I'm not going anywhere."

"If I were to have another baby it would be throughout the next year and I would want it to be your baby."

"Why mine?"

"I can't imagine my life without you Derek. The moment I met you I have imagined myself not being with anyone but you. I imagined myself to be your wife, to live in a beautiful big house together and to have a few of your kids running around the house with your beautiful blue eyes and curly hair. It would be something we made from scratch and it would be something special. Something we love every day and I know that the girls want a little baby brother or sister. The moment they met you they have begged me to have a baby with you and for the two of us to be married and be a family."

"Everyone deserves a family."

"They do and I want my girls to grow up in a family full of love and courage and support and with siblings to play with and care for. I didn't have an upbringing like yours. I wished I did because then I would have this huge family and I would be a whole different person."

"I like the person you are. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were like me. You see the world differently and apparently that is what I need. You have changed my views on the world and if I married Addison I would be a grumpy man. You let me have a say and be heard and be an equal. She was a demanding woman who would have made my life hell. You're the person for me and the way you are brought up you should acknowledge it because that gives you that place in society that makes you an individual."

I smile at him. He really was the one. The one I had read about in my girl's fairy-tale books. I was never a believer in true love and soul mates but after I met Derek, he changed my views on life and the way I saw love and romance. He was so different and he is the one for me. Bearing his children would be a beautiful thing.

"I love you Meredith but I think we deserve to get some sleep before we meet my family. My very chatty and demanding family." He tells me.

"I love you Derek. I really do."

"I know you do. I love you as well."

I found myself succumbing to sleep. My body was exhausted and nearly every muscle in my body ached and being with Derek helped me forget about every bone that ached.

I woke the next morning to the two girls asleep beside us. They must have found their way to our bedroom during the night. Derek was awake and drawing circles on my back.

"That feels nice." I tell him.

"I'm glad it does. Your body is so tense." He tells me kissing my cheek.

"I'm so sore."

"I'll help with that a little later."

I smile and close my eyes. I had a feeling of nausea come to my body and I tried to hide it from Derek but I knew that I shouldn't.

"What time is your family coming around?"

"I think they are coming in dribs and drabs so you don't get too overwhelmed."

"Big families do overwhelm me." I tell him.

"Mine is overwhelming and demanding and hormones rage through them all the time. Well through my sisters. Natalie is fine. It's the Shepherd gene."

"Hormonal sisters? Sounds great."

"Yeah and especially since Nancy and Kathleen had their bubbas over three months ago they are still raging with post pregnancy hormones."

"Post pregnancy hormones?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you get them?"

"I was a little down after I had them but after a while I was fine. I was worse when I was pregnant especially since I was having two babies."

"Yeah well it was like they were having six babies, that's how bad it is to be around them."

I smile to myself. "The joys of motherhood."

"Yes the joys."

We lay for a few moments in silence, listening to the world outside move and the sounds of breathing coming from the girls.

I open my mouth to say something to Derek but the knock at the door distracts me from what I am going to tell Derek.

The door peaks open and Carolyn pokes her head in. "Sorry to wake you guys."

"No were up." Derek says. "What's wrong?"

"It's the phone of Meredith." Carolyn says.

"Who is it?" I ask as Carolyn creeps across the floor to the bed.

"Your mother."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know. Ask her yourself." Carolyn tells me with a smile before turning and leaving.

"Hi Mom." I say into the receiver. "Are you okay?" I ask her. I listen as she tells me and reassures me that she is fine. "Wait, what?"

"What is it?" Derek asks.

I look at him with fear and shock in my eyes.

"It's Finn." I tell him.

**Bombshell! I thought this part of the story needed to be addressed and you will find out what Finn has done. **

**I do apologise for the late update. I didn't end up being home for most of the weekend and when I did have a spare moment I updated Watch Over Me. So I apologise for the wait and I hope you enjoy this update. **

**Comments are appreciated as well **


	12. Chapter 12

"_It's Finn."_

I was shocked. The phone dropped from my hand onto the bed. I was absolutely terrified. I started shaking and I had no idea what to do.

"Mer, yeah she is in shock. How bad is it?" I hear him ask.

I turn to look at him trying to picture what I was just told but I was no way prepared to hear what had happened.

"Oh okay." He says into the phone. "I'll let her know. Thanks Ellis. We'll call you back as soon as we discuss everything. Bye Ellis."

Derek hung up the phone and turned to place it on the bedside table. I watched as he slowly turned back around to face me. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What else?" I whisper.

"He was found. Richard went by your house and found that he had broken into your home and was sitting in your bedroom. He was in a psychotic state and he couldn't comprehend anything and he was just staring at a picture of you and the girls. Richard called the police and they arrested him straight up. This was 4 days ago. The neighbours had also said that they had heard weird noises coming from your home since you had been away in London and they always saw a shadow in your house and would always call the police and when they would arrive no one would be there."

"He's been in my house?"

"That's what your mother said." Derek says.

"What else happened?"

"The court has set a date for the trial right away and he faced the judge yesterday to see if he could be granted bail. Your mother said that he wasn't sedated and started getting agitated and really vicious and violent and he lashed out."

"He said something didn't he?"

"Your mother said that he kept saying that he is the girl's father. He is the father of the girls and if he can't have them then no one should have that right to be their father. He went on how he hasn't seen them because you told him to never come back. He just started saying lies and he called you names, the girls names, me names and your family names."

"He is pathetic."

"I know he is. He isn't worth our trouble."

"So was he granted bail?"

"No, he wasn't granted it. The judge was disgusted in how he behaved especially what he called the girls. She wouldn't tolerate it anymore and refused him bail and that he would be held in custody until the trial."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"You're needed to give a statement and evidence to the court. Your mother has a lawyer waiting for you at home and you are due there by Tuesday to meet with your lawyers, solicitors and police to ask you questions and prepare you for this trial."

"Under no circumstances are the girls sitting in that courtroom. They are not going to watch that man being trialled under any circumstance. They are too young to understand. They are never going to look at that man ever. You hear me."

"Mer, I promise you that they will not step near that courthouse under any circumstance." He says. "I swear that they will never see that man. I will protect them for the rest of their life."

"They aren't being witnesses either."

"Mer they won't put them through that. They were three months old and will not have any recollection of what happened. They won't put them on the stand. I will put my foot down if they ask."

I felt tears prang to my eyes and Derek's arms loop around my body and pull me to him.

"Mer don't cry. This is a good thing. You don't have to worry about your safety anymore. He has been caught and refused bail. I know the trial will go well because they have so much evidence against him that he will be locked up for a long time. He will never come into contact with the girls and he will never hurt you again."

"I have a feeling that he will be found not guilty and he will just ruin my life."

"Meredith." He says pulling my body away from his and looking straight towards him. "I'm not going anywhere. I will protect you and the girls until my dying breath. He will not lay a hand on any of you ever again and if he does my god they better have enough doctors in the world to save his sorry arse."

I close my eyes and smile and then look at him. "Thank you."

"It's what a boyfriend does." He says smiling. "And I am coming down to Boston with you and the girls when you decide to leave. I'm leaving right away."

"You don't have to do anything Derek."

"Yes I do. That is to protect you and makes you feel happy and safe and loved. That's what I am doing for you and the girls."

"I really don't know what to say." I tell him wiping my nose.

"You don't need to say anything." He says. "Let's go down and let Ma know what has happened."

We headed downstairs and found the house full of people. It was a little after 9 and was a Sunday morning.

We walked past the family room where there were kids and adults sitting around. Derek waves at them all before he leads me into the kitchen where most of the noise is coming from. Derek's mother stands at the stove talking to 6 women. Two of them I recognised to be Amelia and Lizzy. Two other women looked just like Amelia and Lizzy and I worked them out to be Derek's older sisters, Nancy and Kathleen. The blonde girl was Natalie and she nurses a baby in her arms and then stood a brunette which I assumed to be Peter's girlfriend.

"Morning Ma." Derek says breaking the conversation.

"Derek!" All the girls say at the same time with their eyes lighting up.

I step behind Derek as the girls run towards him and wrap their arms around him.

"It's so nice to finally see you. Our gold medal winning brother."

It isn't until I see eyes staring at me that they figured that I was here. The girl who was caught kissing Derek on the front page of every newspaper in America. The Olympic love-story girl. I felt my cheeks redden and they pushed Derek aside.

"Don't…" Derek says trying to stop them and I don't realise why.

"You're Meredith. Wow you're so pretty." Natalie says to me. "So, so, so pretty. We watched you win you medals. You did well."

"Amelia you were right. She is so much more hotter than Addison."

"But she isn't Derek's type at all."

"Girls!" Carolyn says warning them.

"Mommy?" I hear and know all too well who it is.

I turn and see the girls looking scared and confused at what was going on. They were in a house full of strangers and were being faced with loud noises from the interacting family.

"Hey girls." I say smiling at them.

"Maddy, Tilly you're up?" Derek says walking to my side. "I have people I would like you girls to meet."

He grabs their hands and leads them to the girls.

"Now you remember Amy and Lizzy." He says.

"Hi girls." Amelia says smiling at them.

I watch as they wave to them. They are a little shy and keep their mouths shut.

"Now I would like you to meet my sisters. This is Nancy." He says pointing. "And that is Kathleen. That is Natalie and Baby Leo. And this is Bec."

"Hi girls. It's lovely to meet you." Natalie says in a warm, nurturing voice.

"Amelia and Lizzy told us so much about you all. So did Carolyn." Kathleen says.

"Derek has told us a lot about you all." Maddy says quietly.

"Were they good things?" Kathleen asks.

The girls both giggle. "We can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because Derek said to keep it a secret." Matilda says.

"Derek what have you told these girls?" Nancy asks.

"Nothing you all need to know." He says before picking Matilda up.

I just watch as they death stare Derek as he goes and sits her down in one of the chairs.

I lead Maddy towards the table and she takes a seat beside Matilda. I take a seat and pour myself a glass of juice.

"Mom when will breakfast be ready? Cause Bella and Olivia are annoying me." A young boy says walking into the kitchen with two toddlers following him.

"Jonah, be patient." Carolyn says.

"What so I don't get a hello?" Derek asks.

"Derek!" Jonah says running towards him and Derek lifts his youngest brother up. "When did you get home? I expected you home a month ago."

"Well I decided to stay in London a little longer with Meredith." He says pointing at me.

I watch as the boy follows Derek's hand to look at me.

"Are you going to marry her?" Jonah asks.

"My Mommy and Derek are going to get married." Maddy says to Jonah.

"I am really confused at what is going on." Jonah says. "I mean you go away to compete and you have no girlfriend and then you come back with and you stay in London longer and you come back and there are two new girls in the house."

Derek puts Jonah down onto the ground and leads him towards me.

"Jonah this is Meredith." Derek says. "Meredith this is my brother Jonah."

"Hi Jonah. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi. Are you going to marry my brother?"

"Why do you ask?"

"So I know that you will become another Shepherd."

"You brother and I haven't been together for that long to get married right away. It may happen but we just have to see what happens."

"Well you're really pretty."

"Thanks Jonah." I say smiling.

"And Jonah these are Meredith's daughters. This is Madelyn and Matilda."

"Derek you called me Madelyn." Maddy says.

"Sorry, she prefers to be called Maddy." Derek says.

"Are they twins?" Jonah asks me.

"Yeah they are identical twins. I know that it is a bit hard to tell them apart but after a while you can tell them apart easily. Ma could tell them apart towards the end of the trip."

"I wish I got to come and watch you race Derek."

"I know bud. Next time I promise. How do you like the idea of Brazil?"

"I like that very much."

"Jonah could you go and tell everyone that breakfast is ready." Carolyn says.

"Sure Mom."

Jonah left the room and I smiled at Derek. His family started coming into the kitchen to get breakfast and Derek introduced them to me and the girls. I met his nieces and nephews and his brother and in laws. This was a huge family and it still had years to expand and grow. Especially with the many more babies that would be born and the new partners that would join the clan. At this moment I was a partner and was one step closer to helping them expand.

The girls became friendly with Olivia and Bella and they went off to play with the girls and this gave us the chance to explain to Carolyn what had happened. We sat at the dining table with Carolyn, Tim, Kathleen, Nancy, Natalie, Ben, Greg and Paul. Derek was nursing Leo and I had Micah in my arms.

"So my mother called and she told me that they found Finn." I say addressing the family.

"When?"

"Last week. Richard went by my home and found that it had been broken into. He walked upstairs and found Finn sitting on my bed staring at a family photo of me and the girls. He was in his psychotic state and Richard called the cops. The cops had been to my house numerous times since I raced at the Olympics because they heard noises coming from my house but they never found anyone until Richard went."

"He's been living in your house since you've been away?"

"Yeah, I assume he saw me and the girls on TV and in the papers and he came to the house. He was arrested and faced the judge yesterday to see if he could be granted bail and they refused him bail. Which is a huge relief because you never know what he could have done between now and the trial? Mom said that he acted in a disgusted manner the whole time. He wasn't but he got really agitated and really vicious and violent and he lashed out in the court room…." I say but I choke on what I had to say next.

"In the court he yelled that he is the girl's father. And if he can't be their father than no one can be and no one can have the right to be their father. He lied about Meredith refusing him to see the girls after she caught him with the girls when he ran away. It was all lies and he called everyone in her family names." Derek says. "They denied him bail because the judge was disgusted in his behaviour and she didn't tolerate it anymore and he is being held in custody until the trial is over."

"Meredith, him being in custody is a good thing and with his behaviour I don't think he has set a good record for himself." Carolyn says. "He will be brought to justice."

"I'm expected home by Tuesday to meet with everyone. The police, solicitors and lawyers to discuss the case. I am a witness in this all and my statement I gave the hospital after the girls were admitted after the SBS incident had been attained by the police and the police have interviewed me. This is over 3 years ago as well. They interviewed me and Finn was has been wanted ever since. He's been on the run and they were waiting for him to be caught to trial him over everything that he has done."

"Meredith, it will be fine." Tim says. "We are all supporting you in this and this man needs to be brought to justice."

"I have told her that she will be fine."

"I'm only giving my evidence and that's it. I've been sole guardian of the girls from the moment they were born."

"And he has no right to ruin your life now." Nancy says. "And if, I'm saying if, he isn't found guilty. A restraining order can be ordered and he will not be able to have contact with you."

"You don't know what he is like." I say. "You have no idea. He needs to be committed to a ward but needs to serve time in jail for what he has done. He nearly killed his cousin as a child. He almost killed my girls. He has done so much that we don't know what he is capable of next."

"Mer, I told you not to worry. Everything will be fine." Derek says placing a hand on my knee. "I'm going with Meredith. Well I'm moving with Meredith down to Boston."

"You're moving?"

"I'm moving. I don't want to live here in New York when Meredith and the girls are in Boston. I'm moving for a future with her and the girls and I am leaving with her tonight to support her through everything."

I watch as Carolyn smiles. "Well that is a very grown up thing to do Derek."

"Thank Ma."

"We decided we are going to leave tonight to be home. I have to meet with the lawyers on Tuesday and I would like to be rested before I go and face them."

"Meredith we understand."

"It's put a hold on the plans that you had."

"You have plenty of times to visit us Meredith. It's not like New York will be gone tomorrow."

I smile and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Are you going to get a plane home?" Nancy asks.

"We're going to hire a car. And we could be on standby for a flight for a while. We could be home before we get put on a flight."

"I'll call the hire car company for you." Peter says.

"You don't need to do that." Derek says.

"Yes I do. I'm helping you guys out and its one less thing you have to do. Besides, I'm good mates with one of the workers and I could get you a deal."

"Thank you." I say as the family scrambles to do something to help us out.

…

After a dinner with Tim, Carolyn and Jonah we changed the girls into their pyjamas and we packed the car and headed for Boston. His family had been so good in helping us prepare for our trip home. I felt so welcomed into this family already.

Carolyn told us that when everything settles down her, Tim and Jonah will come and visit in Boston. I told her that it would be lovely.

The girls were asleep an hour into the trip and it finally gave us time to talk.

"I don't know if I can go to the house. Especially if Finn has been in there."

"Call your mother. I'm sure she will let us stay for a little while."

"I don't want us to be a burden on her."

"Meredith you are not a burden. Call and ask. If not we'll find accommodation."

I dialled home to my parents and Richard answered. He was pleased to hear my voice and told us that we were more than welcome to stay. I thanked him and told him that we should be there by 11.

I had so many thoughts going through my head. So many what ifs. I wanted everything to be over and done with so I didn't stress myself worrying.

"Mer, what's on your mind?" Derek asks me.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because for the past hour you have been fidgeting with your watch. You haven't said a word. I know there is something on your mind. Tell me."

I close my eyes and try to gather the thoughts in my head and decide what to tell him. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared about?"

"What if Finn isn't guilty and they release him into society where he can come and hurt me."

"Meredith, he won't be released into society. He is a maniac who has almost killed. He has done so many things to put people into danger he won't be released into society. He was missing for 3 years after the SBS. People will find him guilty."

"Why do you have such a positive view on this?"

"I'm an optimist. I believe that he will not be released into society ever again. You and I will have a happy life with the girls and we won't have to worry about all that negative stuff."

I'm really glad I met him. He reassured me so much. I was thankful.

"Thank you Derek." I say squeezing his thigh.

"It's the best that I can do for you and the girls. We need to have a safe life and I will protect us throughout it."

I smile to myself and I felt somewhat relieved. I still had thoughts going through my mind but they could be saved for later. Derek's positive reassurance made me feel so much better.

I had found myself asleep with over an hour left to go on the trip. Derek told me to sleep because I needed to rest. I asked him if he would be fine navigating through Boston and he said he had the GPS to help him. I told him Boston is so much easier to drive through than New York.

When I woke again the car was parked in my parents drive. The girls were still asleep in the car and he sat there just waiting.

"You could have gone in."

"I was just waiting a few moments. I wanted everyone to have a few moments of peace before our lives start."

"Because the moment we walk inside this house things get a little scary." I say. "We have to act like grown-ups."

"And protect the ones we love and make sure we get from sun-up to sun-down safely."

"Life sucks sometimes."

"It only sucks when things get messy." Derek says taking my hand. "Come on their expecting us."

We climb from the car and we take the girls from their seats and carry them inside the house.

"We were wondering how long it would take you to come inside." Richard says quietly.

"We were admiring the peace and quiet." I tell him kissing his cheek.

We carry them upstairs to the room that is theirs for when they stay.

We lie them down in their beds and tuck them in and leave them to sleep.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's asleep already." He says. "Let me help you with the bags."

"We're going to get them in the morning. They're not important."

"Okay love." He says. "I'm going to bed myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Dad."

"Night Meredith." He says hugging me. "Everything will be fine."

I embrace him harder and he lets me go and disappears to his room.

"I don't think I want to lie down just yet." Derek says.

"Me either." I tell him. "How about we go down to the lounge and maybe have a cup of tea or something."

"I like that idea."

I lead him downstairs and we make ourselves a cup of tea and go and collapse onto the lounge. We had the lights turned off and only a table lamp was on. I pulled a blanket across us and he held me.

"There is enough evidence for him to be locked away." He says.

"I know. I'm just scared that they won't use all of it."

"They will. I know they will and he will be locked away."

I nod my head against his chest.

"Your parents have a nice house."

"Yeah, it's very nice. The perks of being a doctor." I say. "The room the girls are in now is my childhood home."

"That must be special for them."

"It is. They love to visit Nanny and Poppy to sleep in my room." I say smiling.

"I just have to see your home and see if I like it."

"It's our home Derek and I hope you do like it or you are just going to have to suffer through the pain of not liking my home."

"I will like it because I love the girls who live in it."

"You love us do you?"

"I surely do. I love you, Maddy and Matilda."

"Well we all love you too Derek." I tell him. "And we love you more for staying with us in London and making it a special time for us all."

"I need to treat you all to something special. It's what the man does."

"And the father." I say.

"What?"

"In the past 3 months you have treated and acted like the girl's father. They haven't had a huge father figure in their life and they need one. You were there and they call you their father because they love you. You helped me do everything when we were in London and they are grateful for it. So am I. I think I fell in love with you over and over again each time you did something for them that was so sweet. It made my insides go all warm and gooey and I realised that this is love and how a family should be. We're a family no matter what."

"We're only been together for a few short months and we function better then families that have known each other for ten years."

"That is very true. I think we have suffered heartache and disappointment before and meeting each other was the best thing we could do and it has been right ever since."

"It's a great feeling." Derek says. "It's a beautiful feeling."

I smile and we lay there for a moment when what I had been going to tell him this morning before we were interrupted came back to my mind. I had to tell him and right now felt like the right time.

"Derek, remember how I asked you about your thoughts on a pregnancy?"

"Yeah I do. I'm more than prepared."

"Well I lied to you about the menstruating part. I am not a couple of days late I am a whole full week late and that I feel means that we should think about the possibility that we could be expecting a baby. I know that it still could be the stress of flying and everything else, so I don't want to get our hopes us just in case it isn't true but I have been feeling the symptoms of pregnancy, like nausea, my boobs have been really tender, I'm late and the jetlag has made me even more exhausted. It's like I've gone 72 hours without sleeping."

"I have noticed all those signs and symptoms Mer. Even when we were in London you were falling asleep early and I mean really early. You didn't notice it but I did when it was 10 o'clock and there were three sleeping bodies in the room."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I just thought it was exhaustion." He says. "But Mer, whatever happens I am staying by your side. I'm not leaving for anyone else. You're the love of my life Meredith."

I smile our lives could be changing in the next coming months baby or no baby we would stick together.

"Thank you for the past 3 months Derek."

"No thank you. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

**I seriously don't know where all of my time goes. I would have updated sooner but my time has just disappeared. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I knew that the Finn storyline had to come to a close and doing this has brought him in the eyes of justice. That will bring a happy ending for Meredith and Derek.**

**Reviews would be lovely and I shall have an update by Monday at the latest. And next chapter ends in a very happy manner. So I'll leave you to it to review and an update will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You'll be fine. I promise you. The sooner you talk over with the lawyers the sooner they will know everything about him." I tell Meredith as we pull up into the main street where the DA's office was.

We had been home at Boston for two days now and those days were spent catching up on sleep and adapting to life in Boston. Meredith took me to her home yesterday and we walked through the home noticing things had been moved and touched but she decided that we would go back to the house and finally start living together, nothing could scare her away. The girls were also happy to set foot in their home after spending so much time away from it. We were living in the now and looking forward to the future especially with the possible pregnancy. I was more than ready to spend my life with them. And we were going to see if she was pregnant tonight once the girls were sound asleep and after we sat down and made a plan up on what we were going to do.

I had the girls in the back and we watched as Meredith walked into the office with the DA were police who were involved in the case and solicitors were waiting to go over statements and the evidence they had against Finn.

I was trying to get used to Boston as well. It was frustrating trying to get to the local supermarket to get milk when I ended up over in another supermarket but I did come to the conclusion that Boston was the smaller version of New York and wasn't as busy as New York. So it wouldn't take me long to know my way around the place and I would be able to give directions easier and get to the local supermarket without getting lost.

Today though I was lucky because the main shopping mall was on the same street as the law office. The main stretch had many stores as well so I was in luck especially with one thing on my mind.

I heard giggling coming from the back. After I got frustrated with the changing traffic lights.

"Why are you girls laughing?" I ask them.

"Because you don't know your way around Boston." Maddy says.

I had to smile because soon they may have a little sibling.

"Well I haven't been here for nearly 10 years. A lot has changed in 10 years." I tell them.

"It's still funny though watching you get frustrated." Matilda says.

I just smile and continue to drive to the mall. I parked the car and helped the girls out from the car and I hold their hands as we head into the mall.

We wandered around the mall and the girls told me what stores they wanted to go into. So I took them in there. They were mostly toy stores and I watched as their faces lit up at all the toys and I watched them point at the toys and smile at how pretty or soft they were.

They though were not spoilt and didn't ask like I knew most kids do. Meredith had done such a good job with them I was pleased.

"You girls might have to ask Santa for those things." I tell them and they smile at me.

"Mommy says that we are good girls when it comes to toy shopping."

"You girls are. Your Mommy has done a good job raising you girls."

"She has." Maddy says.

"Will you raise us now Derek?" Matilda asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we would like that very much. We want you to be our Daddy."

"Well girls I am sticking around for as long as you want me to. And I will be your Daddy as soon as I can. There are just rules that we have to follow, that's all."

"But can we still call you Daddy?" Maddy asks.

"Of course you girls can. I am more than happy for you to call me Daddy."

They smile at me and hug me and place a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks girls."

"Derek I'm thirsty." Maddy says.

"Me too."

"Okay girls let's go and get something to drink."

I buy them a juice and we walk through the mall again and they ask to go to the lolly store.

"Mommy always takes us in here for a treat." Maddy says. "If we be good girls we get some lollies."

"Well let's go and have a look."

"And the owners know our names as well." Matilda says smiling.

The girls walk inside and are instantly greeted by an older Italian Man.

"My favourite girls are here." He says. "Come give me a hug."

The girls are hugged in an embrace by the man.

"How was your trip girls?" He asks.

"It was so much fun Bill." Maddy says.

"Our Mommy won three medals and our new Daddy won two." Matilda says.

"I saw girls. Where is your Mommy, you didn't walk down here by yourself did you?"

"No Bill. Our Mommy had to go and meet with some people. Derek brought us here." Maddy says pointing at me. "He's going to me our Daddy."

I walk towards the man and smile. "Hi I'm Derek Shepherd."

"You've been all over our local newspaper. You've become famous around here." He says smiling at me.

"Well I've moved here with Meredith and the girls."

"It's nice to meet you Derek. You've got yourself a nice little family." He says.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. I am very blessed."

"Now girls we made a special treat for you and your Mommy. It's a winners basket."

"You did Bill?"

"I sure did but we haven't finished it just yet. We need a little while longer."

"We can come back. I have a shop I want to go and look at." I tell him.

"That will be perfect." Bill says. "I will finish putting it together and you can come back and get it. You will all love it."

"Thank you Bill." The girls say with a huge smile.

"But for now what will my favourite girls like?"

They're eyes light up and they look around the store. I had to admit it was a hard choice to choose from the lollies to the range of chocolate and the chocolate was made right here in the store.

"Can I have that please?" Maddy asks.

"Of course Maddy. Tilly what would you like?"

"The same as Maddy please." She says.

"Coming right up girls. Derek would you like something?"

"No I'm right. Thanks for the offer."

Bill goes and bags the lollies for the girls and hands them over to them.

"Thank you Bill."

"No problem girls. Now I want you to come back later to get your basket."

"Will Maria be here?"

"She will be. She'll be happy to see you."

"Okay Bill. We'll be back." They say and wave goodbye to the man.

I hold their hands and I lead them towards the shop that I eyed when we entered the mall.

"Where are we going Derek?"

"I thought that we could get your Mommy something special."

"What were you thinking?" Maddy asks.

"A ring or something."

"That's a nice idea Derek." Matilda says.

I smile and we walk into the jewellers that were there. We stopped outside first to look through the front window to see if the girls liked anything.

"Derek this is pretty." Maddy says pointing at a bracelet.

"It is sweetie but I was thinking more a ring."

"Oh okay Derek." She says.

"Come on there is nothing here maybe we can ask the lady inside."

The girls walked in front of me and the lady standing at the counter smiled at me as the girls went and looked around in the glass cases.

"Hi, can I help you?"

I look at her then at the girls. "Yes. I was wondering what type of engagement rings you have here."

The lady smiles and points to the cases full of rings. "All these are our engagement range. We are actually having a sale on these ones here."

"Okay, thank you."

"What type of ring were you looking for? Anything particular?"

"She's not a big fan of over the top things. So something that's simple, elegant and overall beautiful. I want it to compliment her as well. And she looks exactly like those two over there."

"Hmm, I see." She says and looks down at the rings. "I think you should look at these ones here. They are gorgeous but very simple."

"Daddy what are you looking at?" Maddy asks as she and Matilda walk over to my side.

"Can you girls can keep a very big secret? I mean a very, very, very big secret?" I say bending down to their height.

"Of course!" They exclaim with their eyes wide.

"I'm going to ask you Mommy to marry me." I tell them.

Their smiles spread wide across their faces.

"Really?"

"Really girls."

They both hug me.

"You're going to marry our Mommy! You're going to be our Daddy."

"I am but you have to keep this a secret until I propose."

"We can keep it a secret if you do it soon because then we won't be able to keep it a secret any longer."

I laugh at the girls and stand up. "I'm going to need your help on choosing a ring though."

"You should get her a huge diamond ring."

"Yeah a huge diamond ring."

"How about we have a look at the rings first and then we can decide?"

"Okay Derek. You are a good thinker."

So together we look at the rings that the jeweller had suggested. We were looking for a good while at all the rings trying to decide what would suit Meredith Grey.

And we had it narrowed down to three rings. A ring with just a platinum, solitaire diamond centre. It was a 1 and a half carat diamond. The next one was three stone round 1 carat diamond platinum ring. And the last one was a platinum diamond band, princess stone, 2 carat diamond.

"I don't know which one." I say.

"I think I like this one Derek." Maddy says pointing at our third ring.

"Me too Derek."

"I think that's the ring for you." The jeweller says. "It's elegant, it's beautiful and it is more than simple. It's the one for your partner."

"You sure your Mommy will like it?" I ask the girls.

"You want to ask her to marry you. Besides it's only a ring the marriage is more important."

"You've got some smart girls."

"I know I do." I say smiling. "I'll take it."

The jeweller cleaned the ring and then boxed it and I handed over my credit card to pay for the ring.

She handed me over just the box because I was going to be seeing her shortly and I would rather it be in my pocket. So I placed the box in my pocket and we said goodbye. My phone soon rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I say. "Oh, okay. We're at the mall. We're about to go to your favourite lolly shop. Okay, I see you soon. I love you."

I hung up the phone and pocketed it again.

"That was your Mother. She is on her way here. And remember our deal?"

"Yes. We don't say anything to her."

"That's right."

"How are you going to propose?"

"I don't know yet girls. I have to think about that."

"Take her on a date with lots of flowers and have a really romantic night and take a walk to get ice cream and do it there."

"Your Mommy isn't like that. She is really simple."

"Well how about your first meeting. Relive that."

"We met on a plane girls."

"Well take a trip to New York and propose that way."

"I'll think about it girls." I tell them and they headed into the Lolly Shop.

"You're back girls."

"We sure are."

"Oh there are my favourite girls." An Italian woman says. She hugs the girls in a very nurturing embrace. "I have missed seeing your faces."

"We missed you too Maria."

"Where is your Momma?"

"She is coming down here. She'll be here soon."

"Well that is good. I have wanted to congratulate her."

"She did a good job didn't she?"

"She surely did." Maria says. "Bill is about to make some chocolates. Take a seat girls."

I help the girls up onto the stools and an audience has gathered around to watch the man create the popular chocolate sold here.

"You must be Derek?" Maria says.

"I am."

"Well Meredith has met a very nice man."

"I do love her and the girls a whole lot. I plan on having and spending a life with them."

"I hope you all have a happy life. The girls I can see are comfortable with you and from all the pictures taken while you were in London Meredith surely loves you a whole lot."

"I hope she does." I tell her laughing.

"We'll I hope for an invite to the wedding." She says.

I was a little shocked at what she said. "We're not getting married…"

"Derek, I was kidding. Of course you two aren't right now but when you do let me know."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "When we get married of course you'll be invited."

She smiles at me and returns to the counter to serve.

"Here you are." I hear and turn to see Meredith. She places a hand on my back and I lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"We're here. The girls wanted to come in."

"They love this place." She says

"And I love you." I tell her. Even though I knew how cheesy it was I had to say.

She slightly blushes and I kiss her again.

She walks to the girls and wraps her arms around them.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Mommy."

She kisses both of their cheeks and stays beside them watching Bill create the chocolate. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and leave them there as we watch.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"I'll talk to you after this."

"Sure."

Bill finished creating the chocolates and everyone left to take a look around the store.

"Meredith, we finally get to see you."

"I know. It's been nearly 4 months."

"I can't believe you didn't stop by before you left."

"I was going to but I knew I would splurge on treats that I wasn't allowed to have. You know that I have to be in top shape before I compete."

"Yes I do. Still doesn't mean you could have a little treat."

"Well I am not in training for a good while. So hit me with lollies and chocolates now before I start training again. "

"Well we actually do have something we wanted to give you." Bill says walking to the counter. He grabs a huge basket and brings it towards her. "A winner's basket we call this."

"Bill, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Everyone who comes by this store said you deserved something special and we did make you something special. It is all your favourites in this basket. Especially chocolate freckles your pregnancy craving snack."

I watch as she smiles and goes and hugs him.

"Thank you Bill. Thank you Maria."

"It's our pleasure dear. We all barracked for you here and you did well."

"Thank you so, so much." She says.

"Anything for our favourite customer." He says.

"Well we will enjoy this very much. We'll get Derek here hooked on your treats and he'll never be able to resist." She says. "We have to get going but I'll come and catch up with you later."

"Of course dear. Enjoy being a medal winner."

I take the basket from her to carry and we leave the store and head down to the car.

"We've gone over everything from statements to evidence and the trial is set for 2 months. They'll call me closer to the date for more meetings and things like that. We'll go over my witness statement again and then the trial begins."

"You'll do absolutely fine Mer. You're a fighter and we'll fight this till the very end. We'll all be fine."

She smiles at me and I kiss her temple and we climb into the car and I head towards the supermarket for groceries to stock the bare cupboards up at the house. I pulled into a space and we headed inside to make the rounds of the aisles to stock up. I piggy backed Matilda and Maddy held onto the front of the trolley as Meredith pushed the trolley and filled it with items. I took note at what Meredith brought so I knew for when I moved in to live with them. The girls though were good eaters so Meredith could buy and cook them anything and they would eat it.

Meredith always asked me for what I wanted but I told her to not worry about me. I would eat anything that she bought. I was easy. She continued to place items in the trolley and she turned down the personal hygiene section. We stocked up on shampoos and conditioners, body lotions and washers, tooth brushes and tooth pastes. She made sure she grabbed a pregnancy test kit.

We finished our walk around the aisles of the shops and headed to the check out. The girls helped us place the items and Meredith paid while I stacked the trolley again. Both girls held onto the front of the trolley and we left the supermarket and packed the car and I drove us to the house.

The girls went and sat on the lounge and fell asleep as we carried the groceries inside.

"I think that they are still jetlagged." She says.

"The poor girls." I say. "They'll be fine after a little while."

"I hope its sooner rather than later."

We stood and unpacked the groceries and we stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do. We were nervous.

"Should we take the test now?" She asks.

"If you want to know then you should take it now. We'll know."

She grabs a bottle of water and skulls it before we go upstairs with the test box in our hands.

I waited outside of the bathroom while she peed.

"When I was finding out if I was pregnant with the girls I took like 6 tests because I didn't believe it could be true and I still didn't believe it after the 6th test. My doctor had to tell me I was pregnant." She calls out from behind the door.

She then she opened the door and left the kit in the sink and we had the timer going. She sat down on the ground and I sat down in front of her.

"I have my mother packing my apartment up. She's sending everything down in a moving truck."

"I have enough space to store all of your things."

"Well it's not going to be a lot. She's not sending my furniture down."

"Well if I am pregnant I think we should think about moving to a bigger house."

"Why?"

"This house is getting quite small and it's only a 3 bedroom home. We are going to be cramped if we have a baby in the home with us and if we have other children then we will be too crowded."

"Well I'd do whatever you want to do. We can have a look at houses online if we want."

"I would like a big house with a big backyard." She says. "One with a pool and enough room for Lucy and play equipment and a trampoline. Maybe a cubby house as well."

"I think I might like that as well. With plenty of room for the kids to grow." I say.

She smiles at me and the timer sounds. We look at each other and she reaches up to the sink to grab the test.

"You look first Mer." I tell her.

"I'm nervous. What if we aren't pregnant?"

"Then we'll try for a baby." I tell her.

She smiles and then looks down at the test and pulls it from the white slip and she doesn't say anything for a little while. I was anxious at what it was.

"You better get the number for real estate agents." She says and shows me the test. The stick had turned blue.

"We're having a baby?" I ask her.

"We're having a baby." She says.

I was having my first child. We were having our first child together. She was having her third baby.

I pull her up as I stand up and I hug her tightly. "Were having a baby Meredith. I love you so much."

She kisses me and then pulls away. "Oh, are you excited babe?" She asks as something digs into her stomach.

I shake my head. She had ruined the surprise. So I pull out the ring box from my pocket and open it to show her the ring inside and she gasps softly.

"This was going to be a surprise for you later not today."

"I'm so sorry for ruining it."

"You didn't ruin it. It just saved me the thinking I was going to have to do to find the perfect way to propose." I tell her. "Meredith, will you become my wife? You're already the mother of my baby. I love your daughters and I love you. So will you marry me?" I ask her.

"Yes. Yes, I will." She says with tears falling down her face.

I slide the ring onto her finger. "It fits you perfectly." I tell her kissing her lips.

"I love you so much." She says to me and I noticed she still had the test in her hand.

I kiss her once more and we both hear a gasp and turn around.

Standing there was Ellis. She had a smile on her face for the two of us.

"I'm engaged Mom." She says.

She walks towards Ellis and hugs her.

"And I'm having another baby." She says again. "Derek and I are going to have a baby together Mom."

She hugs Meredith tighter.

"Derek, come here." She says.

I walk towards Ellis and Meredith and Ellis embraces me as well.

"You're going to be part of the family Derek." Ellis says. "You and Meredith are perfect for each other." She says.

"Thank you Mom."

"And I knew it would happen."

"What would happen?"

"You would be pregnant soon after you arrived home from the games. It's meant to be my dear. You're going to have yourself another beautiful baby. You and Derek are going to become beautiful parents to a beautiful baby."

**Sorry for the late update. A few things had come up especially starting back at school yesterday and getting back into routine.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this update. The two of them are having a baby and are engaged. It is a little fast but a wedding won't be straight away.**

**Next chapter is house hunting and seeing the OB which surprises the two of them. So an update maybe Friday or earlier. See how the rest of the week unfolds. **

**So please review and let me know your thoughts. Happy reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Look at the paper." I tell Derek that morning.

"I know. They have finally learnt the truth." Derek says a week later.

In the past week we had so much happen. From their engagement and finding out that we were expecting a child together. We informed our families about the engagement and they asked if it was too soon and we told them that we were happy. We weren't going to get married right away either. I just had a ring around my finger reminding me that we had plenty of time to get married. We might not marry for 10 years. We had plenty of time and we were in no rush. We were just going to date and live together and prepare for our expecting child. We decided to let the girls guess and after a few days they realised that I had the ring on and was excited to know that I was marrying Derek.

Though this morning when I grabbed the papers from the front I saw that the world had finally caught on to the impending trial with Finn. Where he was being trialled for the abuse he gave my daughters when they were babies. The abuse that left with deficits. That is all they knew about the trial and they didn't know all the other details that were surrounding him and me and his family and friends. He had done so much damage that he wouldn't be able to find his way out. I was silently hoping that once inside prison he would be tormented and abuse so he knows and feels what exactly he done to my girls. I was allowed to feel and think this because of the pain he has put me through.

I made sure my lawyer had my enough evidence from me. I had the images of the girls after they were admitted to hospital after I caught Finn shaking them. They were painful to look at. Their tiny bodies lying in cribs with tubes and wires connected to their bodies. Their recovery and doctors notes from when I brought them to my paediatrician and expressed my concerns over their development. My hospital records and photographs from the bruises and broken bones he gave me. All this evidence I had given then was more than enough but they told me that they would use every piece of evidence they had against him. It was just the jury that had to find him guilty. The trial date was 6 weeks from today and I was really hoping that everything would go well and I hoped that the trial would come quickly so I could have it over and done with and never have to face him again.

But I had other things to distract me from the trial. Our pregnancy. We had only told my parents because we wanted to be in the clear and make sure we were all healthy and know more details. Tomorrow was our appointment with the OB. The OB was with me during my pregnancy with the girls and was a good family friend and when I called her and let her know my concerns of a pregnancy she told me to come in next week after she arrived home from her trip away to visit her daughter in New York. Our appointment was tomorrow afternoon.

Today, though we had an appointment to see houses around Boston, to buy our first home together. We had an idea of what we were looking for and our price range. We had narrowed it down to two houses and the relator had thrown in another home for us to view. It was a secret house. The houses were around the Beacon Hill and The Black Bay area. They were houses close to Mom and Dad who were in Black Bay.

We took the girls with us to the house in Black Bay and we liked it but the house had a lot of repairs to make to it and the train line ran directly behind the house.

Our relator then led us to the house in Beacon Hill which was around the corner from my parents and it was a traditional Boston townhouse. The 3 storey townhouse was 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and was very spacious.

We had really come to like this house. It was spacious and had enough room without bumping into each other. The master was huge and but the other rooms were shoe box sized. The girls liked it but they asked about room for Lucy. We told them we would have enough room for Lucy and they smiled picking out their bedrooms.

It was then time for our relators pick. She told us that it wasn't in the preferred area but was still close. It was in the next town but was still close to Boston. We wondered why she was showing us a house outside of Boston and I soon understood why.

"Family. This is what I think about when I see this home. You are a young family and have years to grow. You need a family home that is big and spacious and you have a backyard and room for toys and swing sets and cubby houses. This house I think you four will like a whole lot." She says as we stand outside the house in Chestnut Hill which is 6 miles for Downtown Boston.

I was really unsure about moving so far out but I realised that we weren't that far from anything really and this house was beautiful. I was amazed at how big it looked.

"Shall we take a look inside?"

"Yeah, of course."

She opened the front door of the house and waited for us to walk inside before closing the door behind us.

I had fallen in love with how beautiful it was and all I had seen was the entry way.

"So this house is 7 bedrooms with 5 bathrooms. Downstairs you have your kitchen, dining, living, laundry, a nice study and a huge rumpus room. This house is all open plan and the kitchen leads you out to the backyard. So if you follow me this way."

She led us through the first arch and pointed it out to be the living room. It was very spacious with endless possibilities and a fireplace for winter.

"The owners designed and built this home. The wife was an architect and she really made this house complement its surroundings and built it the way it should be built."

"You can tell." Derek says. "She really did do a beautiful thing. The detailing and the shape and use of colour and light."

"And this house has been on the market for 9 months and no one has been interested because they didn't like the design of it. If I hadn't bought a new house I would have found myself buying this."

Derek smiled at me. "Derek here had plans and ideas for a home that complimented and used its surroundings properly and this I think falls into it very much." I say. "This is what I planned to live in. Not some house that is the same as all those other houses. Something unique and different."

"It definitely is unique." She says. "Now through here is the dining room."

We follow her into the dining room. The table in the room was a ten seater and there was still plenty of room for a bigger table. I already wanted this to be my home and I had only seen two rooms.

She pointed out other features of the room and then led us to the kitchen. Which was spacious and full of colour. The windows were from floor to roof and let in the warmth and light and a view at the back porch and then the backyard which was very versatile.

"Do the owners have kids?" I ask.

"Yes they have 4 kids. The oldest is 13 and the youngest is 6."

"Okay, that's good because you know that she had the idea of this house being kid friendly in her designs."

"Definitely. She has used aspects for this house to be a getaway but also a house for the family to bond and spend time with each other and entertain. So it really is a versatile home."

The kitchen had a door that lead through to a large laundry and the sliding French doors to bring the house into the backyard.

We walked through another door which led us into the rumpus/entertainment room.

"The owners had this room as a play room for years but the room easily converted into a room to use for entertaining with these selves and hideaway cupboards that fit toys and other things in. It was a spare room as well and when the youngest was a baby she had the baby sleeping in here."

"So there is no nursery?" Derek asks.

"No there is one. She just had this room for during the day for the baby especially when she was in the study working. It was a convenience thing but they do definitely have a nursery."

"Okay." Derek says.

"And this in here is the study. As you can see is quite large and they needed the space for the study for themselves to utilise their work needs and for when their children needed to use this space. So they really have thought down to the very last detail about what they wanted and they thought to the future as well."

I wanted to move in today. That's how much I loved this house. She showed us the downstairs bathroom and the 3 car garage. She took us up the staircase which wasn't steep steps.

"So up here we have the 7 bedrooms and the four bathrooms. These rooms here were the kid's rooms and we spacious and roomy for the kids." She says opening one of the doors up.

I was blown away yet again at the design of the bedroom and that they had made use of space and complimented the area. And complimented her children's personalities.

Maddy and Matilda picked their rooms that they liked. If this house became ours we would have four spare bedrooms. One room would definitely become a spare room and one would later become the baby's room once it outgrew the nursery. So we had plenty of space for family or to expand.

She then showed us the master bedroom.

"This is the master. You have an en-suite and a walk-in-robe and the attached nursery."

"Wow this is beautiful."

"It is. They have used the big windows to light this room up. This room they wanted that privacy for the two of them. It was their sanctuary and I really do feel this is a sanctuary."

"Wow, I really am blown away." I say.

"Wait until you see the bathroom."

She opens the door to the bathroom and I had one of the items crossed off my list straight away.

"Look at that tub."

"That's the many favourite things in this home. The huge tub."

"It's gorgeous." Derek says.

"And big enough for two." She says.

There was then a nice, big walk in shower with a seat so for when legs were being shaved or when Meredith knew she would be too tired to stand or for other activities.

"And in the other bathrooms they feature toilet, double sink, a bathtub and a walk in shower. The tub and shower are smaller but they are still nice sizes and you have the laundry chute as well." She says. "Now how about I show you the backyard?"

"Yes please."

She took us back down the stairs and outside. I noticed the porch that stretched across the whole back of the house. There was another entertainment area with a built in barbeque and seating area. Off that was the pool. The pool has a unique shape and at one of the ends had a spa.

"The pool they designed for the kids. They needed something else to do especially in summer and they have it heated as well. The spa was a little extra and is a favourite for everyone."

"This space is just huge." Derek says.

"It really is. They had really thought about everything and made this a thing for them but for kids. The kid's area is my favourite." She says taking us behind the pool where we see an arch that promotes kids wonderland.

We walk through the arch and kid's things are everywhere. It was an adventure play land.

"They have made this so it grows with the kids. So you have your equipment. The cubby house that you get to by either climbing up the stairs or the rock wall and get down by the slide. The swings that are off that. You have your sandpit as well. Then the stepping stones to the veggie garden and pond. They have the undercover area as well so they could watch the kids and have a drink when it was summer. Then they have the multipurpose court. Which is quite large. It had basketball hoops either end. The option to put a net up to play volleyball or tennis. They do have a soccer net as well that they dragged out to play soccer. So they really have thought about this."

"What is that pathway for? The one that has road symbols on it?"

"That is the kid's bike path. They had this put in so the kids could ride their bikes around the safety of their backyard."

"It's a really cute idea." I say. "Everything is."

"Do you like it girls?" Derek asks.

"Yes Derek."

"Well you've got two votes." I say. "And we even have enough room for Lucy."

"You do. And they have a lot of gardens and plants in everywhere to make it really beautiful and not plain."

"They have done a great job with this house. I am really blown away. I couldn't do anything like she has with the windows and stained glass and the abstract shapes that are present throughout the house. It really has knocked the others out of the ball park."

"And you have a nice big backyard still with plenty of space for every purpose and it is in your guys price range."

"How much is it?" Derek asks.

"At first it was listed as 1.1 million but the owners are keen to sell it and it is listed at $797, 700."

"That is in our price range." I say.

"And the owners have said that they will offer less if it's a reasonable offer." She says.

"Can you give us a few moments to have a talk about his?" I ask her.

"Yeah no problem. I have to make a call anyway." She says walking up to the house.

The girls were playing on the equipment and we stood and watched them.

"Derek I really do love this house." I say.

"I know. It's such a good price for such a beautiful home. It has space and I'm not going to lie its way nicer than the last two houses we were looking at."

"I really think so too. It's in a nice area. It is close to Boston and where I train and take the girls to the doctors. So I really think that if we say no then we'll never get an opportunity like this again."

"Do we want to think about it first?"

"I don't think we need to. Our price range is from $850,000. This is quite good pricing and they may accept another offer." I say. "Derek let's buy this house."

He grabs my hand and squeezes it. He leans in and kisses me and we turn and face the back of the house.

"This could be our house."

The agent came back down to us.

"So?"

"We would like to make an offer. We really do love this house."

"Well how about we head back to the store and we can discuss your offer."

…

"Derek, answer you phone." I hear Meredith mumble the next morning.

I lean up to the bedside table and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Derek, its Jane. The owners have accepted your offer. You and Meredith are the proud owners of a brand new house."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. They were more than pleased to hear that you two had fallen in love with the house and when they heard that two Olympic winning athletes were moving in they were very excited to know that you two loved the house. You two are moving to Chestnut Hill. I'll drop by 11, and we can sign papers and make arrangements."

"Thanks Jane. We'll see you soon." I say and hang up the phone. "We got the house."

Meredith's eyes light up and I kiss her on the lips. "We go the house. We have our own home."

"We surely do." I tell her.

Both of us were overjoyed and ecstatic. We had just bought our first home. Our first home together.

"What's going on in here?" Maddy asks rubbing her eyes.

"Come up here sweetie." Meredith says patting the bed.

"Remember the house we looked at yesterday?" I ask her.

"Which one?"

"The really big one that had the pool and the kids play area?"

"Yeah I really liked that one."

"Well I that's good because that is going to be our home." Meredith tells her.

"Really?"

"Yes really." I say.

"I better start packing." She says wiggling down to climb off the bed.

"Maddy hold up." I say grabbing her arm. "We're not moving for a while."

"Oh okay. When are we moving?"

"When Jane says we are right to move. That family who owns the house has to move everything out of their home as well and okay it for us to move in."

"Well I hope it's soon because then we will be settled in sooner and get to live life together as a family."

"That does sound nice doesn't it?" I say.

"Very nice." Meredith says agreeing. "Jane is coming around soon to speak to us about everything and we are going to sign some paperwork and we'll make a deposit and we'll be ready to start paying off the house."

"And my apartment in New York is getting packed up and it is already on the market to be sold."

"We have to sell this home as well." Maddy says.

"Well that's what we are going to take to Jane about today. She'll let us know what we have to do and then she'll come and take photographs and the house will be up on the market ready to be sold." Meredith tells her.

"I'm going to miss this house Mommy."

"I will as well but we will be fine. We'll have a new house to live in together and make new memories in."

"What about our heights marked on the doorway?"

"We'll fix it up." I tell her. "We have a lot of things to do to prepare this house but we'll be fine. We'll have it all ready to go to be sold to maybe another family."

"Can I go and wake Tilda up?"

"Sure let her know the good news?" Meredith tells her.

I watch as Maddy leaves the room and I smile. My life was changing for the good.

"We need to make a list of the things that we need to do around the house and then get into them straight away. I can call some of my friends over to help us as well." Meredith says.

"Sure Mer. Do we wanna do that now?"

"After breakfast I think. Breakfast and then we can view the damage that the girls have done." She says smiling.

"Any drawing on the walls?" I ask her.

"Oh yes. Markers all over the walls. This house used to have carpet. I have ripped it all up because there was nail polish spilt everywhere. Red nail polish as well. So it looked like someone had been shot and was bleeding everywhere throughout the house but that's what comes with kids. Mess and drawings on walls and spilt nail polish and food. You sure you want a baby?" She asks me.

"Bring it on." I tell her.

"Were lucky that the house doesn't have white carpet." She says.

"We'll just buy mats and cover the carpets. We'll have drop sheets everywhere."

"Sounds like a good plan." She says smiling at me.

I lean in and kiss her lips and place my hand on her belly. "We're seeing our baby today."

"I know. Our little baby."

We ate breakfast and then made a list of what he needed to do around the house to repair and touch up. The maintenance to help sell the house. The list wasn't too long either. All it we had to do was paint touch ups. The house to have a good clean. Door handles and cupboard hinges fixed and oiled and the bathroom needed the plumbing looked over. The gardens outside needed to be weeded and tended to and the backyard tidied up. The list would take us no more than a week to complete and Meredith's neighbours had offered to help us when we told them about the house we had bought. They said to give them a yell when they needed help and they would come over and help us.

Our list sat on the fridge and we gave the house a quick tidy up and then sat down to make another plan but were interrupted with the doorbell.

We answered the door and see Jane standing there with a smile on her face. She came and sat down with us and we went through everything. We had our deposit written out as well. We let her know we can have the rest of the money by Monday next week. We signed papers and organised our payment schedule and the money from this house and my apartment would hopefully come in soon.

Where my apartment was located was one of the must have apartments and most wanted and when one came on the market it would be gone straight away. The apartment was going on the market Monday morning as soon as my stuff was being sent in the moving truck.

Jane left us with our paperwork and we told her we would see her tomorrow. The new house was under both of our names and our contract was signed. We were almost owners of the new house. She left us and we went and got ready to go to see the OB. We dropped the girls off at her parents and they opted to show them our new house.

We arrived at the private practice where we were meeting Meredith's OB. We sat in the waiting room and I looked around at everyone that was seated in the room. Most were heavily pregnant and others were barely showing.

"Meredith Grey."

We both stand up and I hold her hand as we follow the nurse.

"How you doing Meredith?" She asks.

"I'm great. Thanks."

"And how are those girls of yours?"

"Just so darn beautiful. I still can't believe they are 3 and a half."

"Me either."

"Derek, me and Jenna here had our twins the same day. She had two boys and I had the two girls."

"That's cute." I say.

"Yeah they are so big now the boys. All they do is bash and clang and make lots of loud noises and run. I don't understand why they just want to run and be loud."

"That's boys for you." Meredith's says.

"Well are we expecting another bubba?" Jenna asks guiding her into an exam room.

"We think so."

"Let's hope so." She says. "There is a gown on the chair in there. Dr Joseph won't be too far away."

"Thanks Jenna."

"Oh my!" She says grabbing Meredith's hand. "Are you two engaged?"

Meredith looks at me and smiles. "Yes but the ring is more of we don't have to rush down the aisle. It's a reminder of our love not an impending wedding."

"Well congratulations to the both of you." She says leaving the room.

I help Meredith change into her gown and she sits up on the exam chair. A knock sounds at the door and we let them know we are ready.

"Meredith. It's so nice to see you." A female doctor says walking into the room.

"It's nice to see you as well."

"We expecting another baby?" She asks.

"We think so." She says. "We took a home test and it was positive and I have had pregnancy symptoms. I just don't know how far along I am because my body has been all over the place."

"You haven't been on the pill have you?"

"No. I did go on there but I had a huge amount of weight gain, I was nauseous and kept getting all these rashes around my body. I found out I was allergic to it so I got taken off it and I ran out of time to find any other contraceptive before I went away. My coach wasn't too happy but it's not my fault. I had other things on my mind as well like getting my girls ready and stuff." She says.

"Well let's take a look then shall we."

"Oh and this is Derek. He is my partner. We met in London."

"I saw both of your faces in the papers here. Derek's become a celebrity himself." She says taking a seat at the monitor. "I'll do the ultrasound first and then I'll do a sonogram."

Meredith takes a deep breath and I hold her hand. I had been here before and it ended in disappointment when I found out the baby wasn't mine. This time round this baby was mine and we were happy.

Up on the screen popped up a grainy picture and we waited for a moment and heard a heartbeat. We were having a baby.

"So how far am I along? 6 weeks?"

"Actually you are 11 weeks." She says.

"What?"

"11 weeks Meredith."

"That can't be right can it?"

"It's very right. You've nearly completed your first trimester."

"Wow. I seriously thought that I wouldn't be that far along. I mean we've been back 2 and a half weeks and we spent extra time in London. I thought we would have conceived later than earlier. And the stress I went through as well. I'm amazed. And what about those drug tests we have to do?"

"Those drug tests pick up positivity to drugs in the system. You had no drugs in your system. It's amazing how the body works Meredith. I've told you this. And contraception fails all the time. The two of you did use contraception didn't you?"

"Most of the time. There were just times when we didn't use protection but I don't really mind. It just means I can compete for Rio."

"You're already planning it?"

Meredith just nods her head and smiles. "I'm just amazed that I am that far along and skipping my period twice I thought it to be down to stress not because I was pregnant."

"Well might I say congratulations to the two of you?"

I was even amazed at how far along we were and I counted back 11 weeks. "Yeah I don't think contraception was used that night." I say smiling.

"Am I having two babies?"

"No just one. No twins this time Meredith." She says cleaning Meredith's stomach down.

She began the sonogram for a better look at the baby and she was happy at what she saw.

"I feel terrible though. I haven't been taken my prenatal vitamins."

"It's okay Mer. Everything is healthy and we'll monitor the baby closely. Just take them religiously for the next 29 weeks and we will hope for a healthy baby. You're in good shape. Make sure that you eat plenty of fresh and healthy foods and drink plenty of water." She says. "Are you going to train at all during to keep fit?"

"I think I'll just walk. We've bought a new house so that will keep me in shape."

"Well no heavy lifting. Get Derek here to do it all for you."

She finished up checking Meredith over and she told us our baby will be an April baby. 20th of April. She went through information for both of us and told us to ring if we think something is wrong. We thank her and leave.

"We're having a baby Meredith."

She smiles at me and I lean down and kiss her.

**Thought I would leave you guys with an update. I had a free day today because we had a snow day in the middle of spring. That's mother nature for you.**

**Anyway big things happened in this, a new home and a new baby. Things are piecing together nicely.**

**I'll try and update soon. And that chapter will be part one of the trial which I was quite keen to write.**

**So happy reviewing and reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

6 weeks had passed and it was time for Finn's trial. I was expected at the courthouse today before 9 am to be sworn in as a witness. I was freaking out because I didn't know what was going to happen and I found out that I was first witness. I was terrified.

"You'll be fine Mer. I'm going to be there every single day by your side. You won't have to worry a single bit." He says wrapping his hands around my waist as I stood in front of the mirror.

My baby bump was definite now and people could see it clearly. I was 17 weeks and people knew that Derek and I were expecting a child. His family knew and were excited that he finally was having a child of his own. He was more than ready to be a father and Carolyn had sent a gift to us. A pair of white hand-knitted baby booties and a knitted baby cap. They were beautiful and a thoughtful gift. And the girls were excited that they would be getting a baby brother or sister. They pushed for the wedding to happen soon and we just told them to be patient.

And my training for Rio was postponed until 8 weeks after the baby was born and then my training was starting again and I was preparing for Rio and going to trials across the world. My coach was quite pleased to see me happy especially after the pain I suffered throughout the pregnancy with the girls. He was happy that I was happy.

We were moving into the new house as soon as I wasn't needed in the trial. Derek's apartment had been sold a week after being for sale and he received a pretty good pay check for his house. Our house was on the market and during this week it was open house and people were coming and going and our house was ready to move into when we were ready and I was hoping soon because I wanted to get the nursery ready for the baby and the house ready so we could settle in.

This morning though we were getting ready to go to the court house. I had to go out and buy new clothing for this because I couldn't fit into my dressy clothing. My dresses and my dress pants and button up blouses. My clothing made me feel white trash and I didn't want to look that this especially since I was a witness. So we made a special trip to the store and I bought maternity clothing that I could wear during the trial.

So we went and got the girls up and ate and tidied the house up before we left to pick Mom up and drop the girls to Richard who was looking after them during the trial.

"Are you ready for this Meredith?" Mom asks me.

"No but this is what needs to happen to ensure my safety and the girls safety."

"Well no matter what be proud, standing up there and fighting for your right to be free of this man."

I smile and rub my belly. I could do this.

We arrived at the courthouse just before 9. We walked through the security beepers and then went and found the DA.

"Good you're here." He says. "The trial is starting in 15 minutes. We might not need you today but you have to be here ready to be sworn in. This trail could go for over two weeks and with this record I think it may. But once you have said your statement you can go. I bet you have other things to worry about?"

"Yes we do." I say rubbing my stomach.

"Well you are first witness. So let's hope you are good for today. And Ellis you are second witness."

"Do we have enough evidence?" I ask.

"We surely do. Everything is tied and pieced together. No loose ends. We have statements, photographs, video evidence, articles and witnesses. Plenty of witnesses. We have doctors and physicians. He's going down Meredith."

I felt relieved.

"Okay witnesses though are to stay out here. We'll come and get you when we need you. So the two of you take a seat."

"Is this courtroom a closed court?" Derek asks.

"It is. It's a case involving children but you may come in with me now Derek if you want."

"I was planning on staying out here with Meredith."

I wanted him to stay with me but I wanted him to go inside the courtroom.

"Go in there Derek. I have Mom out here with me."

"Well if you feel ill, let someone know." He says to me. "I don't want you passing out."

"Yes I know." I say smiling at him.

He quickly kisses me and then enters the room with my lawyer John Paxton and the two solicitors Mary Keller and Dean Smith. Two of the three police officers were here and were being sworn in as witnesses for this case.

Everything was going to be fine.

…

I walked through with Paxton to the courtroom. Clerks, District attorneys, public defenders, guides and court reporters were inside the courtroom. There was quite a large turnout of people here. I went and found a spot halfway to the front of the court and I sat and waited for the judge to enter. Paxton came to my side.

"Finn is asking for custody of the girls." He whispers to me. "He is threatening saying that Meredith shook the girls and she caused self-harm to herself."

"Do you believe him?"

"Not one bit." He says. "We've got this."

He turned to his desk and the Bailiff stood beside the desk.

"All rise." He says and the judge enters and takes a seat. "Department one of the superior Court is now in session. Judge Jordan Presiding. Please be seated."

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of Massachusetts versus Dandridge. Are both sides ready?" She asks.

Finn had been brought up to the defendant box with cuffs around his hands so he couldn't pull any stunts.

"Ready for the People, Your Honor." The District Attorney says.

"Ready for the defence, Your Honor." The Public Defender says.

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" The judge asks.

"Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand? Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say "I do"." He says and they say I do. "You may be seated."

The DA stands up in front of the jury members. "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with a list of crimes, a rough criminal record from the ages of 11 to 18. A violent record that has seen the defendant charged with bodily assault to others, public damage and vandalism to cars, buildings and monuments. The defendant has been charged with drowning his sister May Dandridge which has left her with mental deficits that affect her day to day. Bodily harm to a family member, Louis Paterson which put him unconscious and in hospital with a broken collarbone and broken arm. The defendant is being charged with the physical abuse and rape to Meredith Grey from the years 2004 to 2009 which has left her body battered, bruised and has left her hospitalised with a broken leg after being pushed down the stairs when she was four months pregnant, several broken ribs and fingers, abuse which had put her into preterm labour, complications post giving birth and after she was sexually assaulted and raped after she returned home from the hospital after giving birth. The verbal and physical abuse towards his father Garry Dandridge and his mother Melinda Dandridge where he was arrested in held in custody overnight and his father was hospitalised with a gash on his forehead. He is also being charged for the rape of a 12 year old minor, Bree Martin in 2009. The threatening to Ms Grey after she tried to leave the house with their twin girls because of the fear of her safety. Then the charges of manslaughter to his twin daughters, Matilda Rose Grey and Madelyn May Grey, who at 3 months of age were caught in his hands being shaken where the girls suffered Shaken Baby Syndrome which left the girls fighting for their lives and has now left the girls now with Spastic Hemiplegia, a form or cerebral palsy. Dandridge had soon disappeared from Massachusetts state after Police were on a man hunt for him and during his 3 year absence he has been found guilty of stealing property, breaking and entering. His fingerprints had been found of these newly recovered items. He has been charged and found guilty of lighting a fire that has killed three people tragically. His sperm sample has been found in three other women who have claimed that he has physically and sexually assaulted them. Witnesses have come forward and evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged." The DA takes a seat.

And from I gathered the gasps that came from the courtroom had shocked them at what exactly he had done.

The Public Defendant stands up and stands in front of the jury. "Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that Finn's mental illness has been the major contributor to these acts. Finn has defended himself in all these charges that he has been pursued to defend himself in a matter that has left the others injured and hurt. Finn has claimed that those women had given consent to him during sexual intercourse. He has said that his sister fell in the water herself and drowned and he saved her. He has claimed that his girlfriend at the time Meredith Grey had fallen down the stairs herself when she was four months pregnant and has been known to be clumsy resulting in bruises. She brought on the complications post pregnancy and popped her stitches following her C-section and that he came home and found her in a dreamlike state shaking their twin girls Madelyn and Matilda Grey which hospitalised them with SBS. He has claimed that he has tried to get into contact with his daughters but a refusal has been made by Ms Grey herself. The stolen property he has claimed to have stolen because of the defendant being poor and wanting cash to survive. And the fire that killed three people, he tried to put it out. It was a case of being there at the wrong time. Finn was just trying to do the right thing. Therefore my client is not guilty." He says.

I shook my head in disgust. Why would he lie and make up such lies to cover his arse. I was sure that there are more crimes committed by him and he has not been proven guilty.

"The prosecution may call its first witness." The Judge says.

"The People call Ms Meredith Grey." The DA says.

The Bailiff had left the room and came back in with Meredith. I smiled at her and watched as she is taken to the stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Clerk says.

"I do." Meredith says.

"Please state your first and last name." The Clerk says.

"Meredith Grey."

"You may be seated." He says.

"Please spell your last name for the record." The reporter says.

"G-R-E-Y."

The DA stands. "Are we allowed to show evidence your honor?"

"The jury is to decide the evidence."

"Permission allowed." One of the members says.

"Inside this presentation is photographs of Ms Grey and her battered body. Photographs of Ms Grey's twin daughters. We also have Ms Grey's medical chart and doctors notes taken when she was hospitalised. We also have the scans of the girls brains from one month of age, three months of age and then seven months of age." He says before turning to Meredith. "Meredith what do you do for a living?"

"I am an Olympic Runner. And when I am not running I am caring for my two special need girls."

"Meredith, when did you meet Finn Dandridge?"

"It was December 6th, 2004."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"I was just leaving my physiotherapist and Finn ran into me."

"And how long after the two of you met did you start a relationship?"

"It was about 5 weeks after."

"Describe to me Finn's personality was during your first meeting."

"He was really nice. Made me laugh and feel special."

"Did you think he was capable of hurting you?"

"No. I felt like this was it. He would be the one for me for the rest of my life."

"And when did that change?"

"We were about 3 months into our relationship and he got really carried away during a sexual encounter. I told him to stop but he got too carried away and when I told him to stop he slapped me hard against the cheek."

"What happened after that?"

"I was in shock. I tried to push me away but he wouldn't let me go. He told me he was sorry and he didn't mean to do it. He apologised and apologised over and over again."

"How long did it take for him to abuse you again?"

"It was 3 weeks. Ten of those days I had travelled to New Zealand for running and then those other ten days he showered me in love, affection and gifts and he took me to dinner on the tenth night, we arrived at his home and that is when he turned and attacked me."

"Did you go to the police after these incidents?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I was scared for my safety and if I did go he would hurt me once again."

"Is that when the abuse started to worsen?"

"Yes. I would arrive at the house and we would be fine and then I would be hit and on some occasions when he hit me he would leave me for days on end and never come back."

"When was the first time you were hospitalised?"

"October 6th, 2005. I was hospitalised after Finn slammed the bathroom door shut on my fingers and broke my 4 fingers."

"Are you a clumsy person?"

"No I am not."

"During 2008 what were you doing?"

"I was busy preparing for the Beijing Olympic Games. I had missed out on the Athens because of injury. I was working and training hard so I could be in top shape."

"Did you see Finn much during this time?"

"I saw him every day since we were living with each other. He woke when I left and I would see him when I arrived home after a run and then again after my training session. We saw each other 9 hours of the day."

"Did he express any emotion to you during this time?"

"He treated me with kindness and love. He was affectionate and told me how much he loved me and I would come home to find gifts. These emotions came after my ribs had broken when I was hit with one of his large text book."

"And he apologised for that?"

"Yes he did."

"What happened 5 weeks before you flew out for Beijing?"

"I knew myself that I was ovulating and the last thing I wanted was to fall pregnant before I went away. Finn came home drunk one night. I told him to wear a condom because I wasn't taking any birth control at that present moment. He didn't listen and continued when I told him to stop."

"And what happened the week before you flew away?"

"I found out I was pregnant."

"What was Finn's reaction to the pregnancy news?"

"I told him and he seemed happy. That night though I woke to see him sitting on his side of the bed holding a knife in his hand. That morning I woke up and he was gone."

"Did he disappear a lot?"

"Yes he did."

"When did you see him again?"

"11 weeks later. I had just had my 16th week ultrasound scan and found out I was having twins and he came home that day and I told him."

"What happened after that?"

"He pushed me down the stairs at our home and I broke my leg. He had had a psychotic breakdown."

"Did he have a lot of these?"

"Yes. It explained his outburst in misbehaviour and abuse and his disappearing."

"Is this your scan from your broken leg?"

"Yes it is. I broke my femur, patella, fibula and tibia. I had a full leg cast on for 12 weeks. I was 28 weeks into my pregnancy when they took it off."

"Was he present during your pregnancy?"

"He was very distant and I would only see him every couple of weeks. I had to prepare everything by myself."

"When was you estimated due date?"

"10th of February 2009."

"And when did you go into labour?"

"The 6th of January, 5 weeks early I was."

"And what happened that day?"

"I was in the nursery folding clothing. I heard the front door slam and I got up to see what it was. I found Finn standing in the kitchen. He didn't seem fine. I asked him how he was and he lunged towards me and pushed me up against the wall and told me not to speak to him like that. He held me up against the wall and then slapped me hard before he left. It was not even an hour after he left and I was having contractions."

"Did he come to the hospital for the birth?"

"Yes he did. He arrived like nothing had happened and I kept my mouth shut. I pretended the bruise on my cheek wasn't there."

"Is this a photograph of you with that bruise on your cheek on this day?"

"Yes, that was just before I was taken to delivery."

"Were your girls delivered that day?"

"Yes they were. 4 o'clock that afternoon I was wheeled into the OR for my caesarean. The girls lungs were not fully developed yet and they found a small obstruction on their bowels. They were placed in the NICU straight away and stayed in them for nearly 5 weeks."

"Was Finn with you during the girls stay?"

"He sat at the hospital for an hour a day and then went home."

"When were you released from hospital?"

"6 days after I delivered."

"And did you end up back at the hospital that same day?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Finn forced me. I told him that I couldn't because of my stitches on my belly. He forced me down onto the couch and he raped me. I told him to stop because my whole body hurt after the delivering of the girls. He left me there and I started to feel dizzy and lethargic. My mother came by and took me to the hospital after she saw my abdomen bleeding and torn open."

"Did you tell the doctors that you were raped?"

"Yes. I told my OB. I wanted it kept a secret because I felt dirty."

"When were you released from the hospital?"

"Four days later. I had contacted a fever and stayed at the hospital."

"What were you doing on April 8th, 2009?"

"I had left my twin girls with Finn while I met with my coach."

"Did you want to?"

"No. I wanted to take them with me but his parents convinced me that he was their father and he had the right to care for them. It took me longer than an hour to actually leave him and I had a sick stomach the whole time."

"Why?"

"I knew that something wrong was going to happen this day."

"Can you tell the court what happened when you arrived home at 2pm of that day?"

"I pulled in the driveway and checked my watch and I knew the girls would still be asleep. So I walked up to the house but my stomach seemed to knot. I ran to the front door and ran inside and that's when I heard the screams of my daughters. They never cried like this. So I rushed to towards the screams and I found Finn. He wasn't holding them. He was shaking them both in his arms. I screamed the moment I saw that he had their heads ready to hit against the wall. I went to stop him but he retaliated and pushed me to the ground after he slapped my face and told me to leave him alone because he was ending what I should have when I discovered I was pregnant. My neighbour had followed me into my house and watched everything that I saw. Finn noticed my neighbour and laid the girls down on the ground and left. He took off for over three years."

"How were the girls?"

"I found out that they had suffered SBS."

"What is SBS?"

"Shaken Baby Syndrome."

"How long were your girls in hospital for?"

"Nearly 3 weeks. They had brain bleeds and internal damage to their systems. They had wires and tubes connected to every part of their body."

"Is this the scan of the twins brain at 3 months of age?"

"Yes. That is the brain bleed they found and the internal damage."

"And is this them in their hospital beds?"

"Yes that was after being in the hospital for a week. They were still quite fragile and sick."

"How long did the girls stay in hospital?"

"22 days."

"How long after the SBS did you notice the girl's development was not progressing like he should have?"

"When they were 7 months of age I had definitely noticed that something was wrong. They hadn't started crawling, sitting up on their own. Their attention towards us wasn't like it should be and I noticed that they cried a lot and were in pain. My parents who are doctors even noticed that their developing wasn't progressing like it should have been."

"So what happened?"

"We met with the girls paediatrician and she told us that there was some concerns and she ran tests and scans on the girls."

"Is this the scans of the girls?"

"Yes."

"What were the girls diagnosed with?"

"My girls were diagnosed with Spastic Hemiplegia."

"What is Spastic Hemiplegia?"

"It falls under the umbrella of cerebral palsy. It is one side being affected. Injury to muscle-nerves controlled by the brain's left side will cause a right body deficit, and vice versa. People that have spastic hemiplegia are the most ambulatory of all the forms, although they generally have dynamic equinus, a limping instability, on the affected side and are primarily prescribed ankle-foot orthoses to prevent equinus. Matilda's muscle-nerves on her left hand side were damaged and caused deficit to her right hand side and Madelyn's right muscle-nerves were affected and caused deficits to her left hand side."

"And what did the doctors tell you was the reason for their cerebral palsy?"

"They said that the result of their low birth weight and the Shaken Baby Syndrome they sustained from their father they also suspected other trauma that their bodies had sustained but they couldn't rule that factor out."

"Have you seen Finn since the afternoon of the 8th of April, 2009?"

"I have not seen him since. He disappeared out of thin air."

"Did you ever worry about him?"

"No."

"And can you tell the court why?"

"When the girls had been admitted into the hospital after he shook them I vowed to myself that I would never see him or let him near the girls again because of what he had done."

A new image flicked up onto the screen. "Have you been busy with the girls?"

"Yes. I have raised them by my own with the help of my parents. I have taken them to doctor after to doctor to benefit them. It's a high demanding job but they are getting older and their needs are less demanding."

"Can you tell the court some of the doctors you have visited for the girls?"

"Physiotherapist is the main person we go to, a speech therapist and the occupational therapist who helps us a lot as well."

"When do you see the doctors?"

"We see the physio three times a week and all the others once a week but if they are experiencing a lot of pain we visit their paediatrician and their pain specialist."

"Is this the girls now?" He asks showing a picture of the girls.

"Yes that is my girls. Madelyn and Matilda, they have their ankle orthoses on as well to help with walking and movement. They are healthy girls now and if I didn't have the support from my family I would have given up. I'm glad I had my girls because they have changed my life and I am grateful that I have these two angels to care for."

"Has this changed your life?"

"If Finn never did any of these things then I would be miserable. I would be depressed and wouldn't give time to my daughters. I would be sitting at the kitchen table drinking all day long and not caring about my girls or my dream to run at the Olympics. He broke me so many times but in the last few months I have found love again, I have found someone who loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is. He is a kind compassionate man, who I will never let go of. He has showed me another side to life, the beauty and joy that comes."

"If the outcome from this trial ends with Finn being found innocent how are you going to live your life?"

"Before I sat down on this stand I was scared. I was scared for my safety, my daughters safety, my families safety. I was living in fear and I shouldn't be. Finn has hurt me so much I should be scared but I'm not. I feel that I could pass him in the street without crossing to the other side. I could live my life without him taunting my dreams. I'm expecting a new baby. I am planning on getting married and I am moving into a new house. I will live a much safer life than Finn ever promised me. I'll have a fiancé who loves me and a family who loves me back. I won't be taunted and abused by the man who almost ruined my life."

I watched Meredith's actions and I knew the moment she sat down she was looking into the man's eyes. The man who she once loved. The man who she imagined she would spend a life with. She was looking at the man who has caused her so much pain; emotional and physical pain that it was hurting her inside. But I knew that she was doing this for herself. The safety of the girls and for me. She was doing it for a safe life. She had no fear in her eyes like when we drove here. She was a fearless spirit.

I smiled to myself she was doing it for all of us. For her, for the girls, for the baby and for me.

**Here is the next update. So there is two more chapters to go. Maybe 3 depending on the epilogue. So look out for the in the next week or so. **

**A continue on to this will follow and it should be up Saturday. **

**So please review and let me know your thoughts. And hopefully when I finish this I will start on a different story to share with you all. So fingers crossed.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you, I have no further questions." The DA says to me. I took a deep breath and waited to see if the defence would cross examine me. I felt nervous and felt like I was going to be sick. I had though made it through the first half of it so I knew I could carry on. I glanced at Derek and he nodded his head and I smiled slightly.

"Does the defence have any questions?" The judge asks.

"Yes I do you Honor." He says standing up.

The DA nodded his head at me to remember what we had practiced and gone over. I was ready.

"Meredith, did you at any stage during your relationship with Finn think you were going to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"I was a 16 year old kid. I believed that he would be my husband and we would live happily together but that was before he started abusing me."

"Did you spur any of the violence?"

"Objection, your honor, the question is hearsay!" John says.

"Objection sustained." The judge says.

"Okay, Ms Grey did you try to get Finn help?"

"Yes. He was already seeing a therapist and I had started to taken him to a doctor to try and diagnose him with an illness or anything."

"Did you ever attend a therapist session?"

"Yes. Once. I never went back because Finn got agitated and aggressive and walked out when I was talking."

"Do you have any idea why Finn might act like this?"

"I found out that he had been abused as a child from his biological parents. He was in foster care for nearly 5 years and abused by the other kids in the home. Then when he was finally adopted he had recurring nightmares, hallucinations and it caused him to attack or lash out."

"Why didn't you ever leave Finn if you knew he was dangerous?"

"I have already answered that question. I was scared for my safety and if I left I was scared he would come after me and instead of a leaving a bruise I felt I would end up in a body bag."

"And why didn't you use the morning after pill when you told Finn to stop 5 weeks before you left?"

"I had found out that I was allergic to the pill and I couldn't take any morning after pills or the contraceptive pill because of my allergens."

"Well you did want to compete why didn't you find another method?"

"Like I said that week I had found out I was allergic to the pill and I had been busy training and packing that I didn't have the chance to go and see my doctor."

"And the day you came home and found Finn with the girls in his hands shaking him, are you sure you weren't sleep deprived and imagined him doing it?"

"I am sure. I wasn't sleep deprived either. The girls slept from 9pm to 8am each night and I would sleep when they were sleeping. I wasn't sleep deprived and I knew what I saw. You don't ever want to imagine it happen to your children but sometimes you are unlucky and it does."

"Did you ever reject any phone calls from Finn when he left?"

"No. He never called me or came home."

"Did you ever ask for child support?"

"Yes I did but I couldn't find him to receive it. His parents ended up paying me his child support."

"Do you ever resent meeting him?"

"No. If I never met Finn I would not have my beautiful girls. They are my life and they grounded me. He was pulling me down but they got me back on my feet."

"No further questions your Honor." He says taking a seat.

"The witness is excused." The judge says to me. I stand up and I am lead away from the stand and I go and sit beside Derek. "The prosecution may call the next witness."

"You did good." He says squeezing my hand and smiling.

"The People call Doctor Ellis Grey."

I watch as my mother is led into the courtroom and to the stand. I was hoping she was okay today to be up there. I just hoped she didn't have an outburst and sundown and forget.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Clerk asks.

"I do." She says.

"Please state your first and last name." The Clerk says.

"Ellis Grey."

"You may be seated."

"Please spell your last name for the record."

"G-R-E-Y."

The DA stands up and walks towards Mom. "Dr Grey, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a retired Surgeon. My age is catching up with me so I spend my days either with family either gardening or indoors."

"And what type of surgeon were you?"

"A general surgeon."

"Is Meredith Grey your daughter?"

"Yes. She is my only child."

"How long were you a surgeon for?"

"30 years."

"So you've seen a lot?"

"Yes. Even from my first few years as a resident you see people from all walks of life."

"When did you first meet Finn?"

"When my daughter started dating him."

"What year was that?"

"Early 2005."

"What were your first impressions of him?"

"I thought he was a nice boy but I knew that there was something off about him. As a surgeon you learn to pick up peoples different personalities especially if they are suffering from an illness or when they are lying to you because it is the difference between life and death."

"When did you learn the truth about him?"

"3 months into their relationship my daughter came home with a bruise on her cheek and my husband rang his parents and asked to know about him and we found out about his abuse from a child and then being entered in the foster care system and the abuse he suffered there. We found out a lot about Finn himself and we were quite shocked ourselves."

"Do you expect someone who has been in the system and had this done to them to behave like this?"

"Yes I do. It's their earliest memories and if they have been abused then that is what they think is okay to do to other people."

"So you knew about Finn's nights spent in jail and him drowning his sister?"

"We didn't know about that for another 6 months when Meredith received a call from him asking to be bailed out from jail."

"How long had Meredith known about him drowning his sister?"

"The same time as us. She didn't know until a week before us."

"Did you ever try to protect her from him?"

"Yes but if your child is in love then you left them be with the one they love."

"Did Meredith lie about the bruises?"

"Most of them she hid from us. The others she would lie and say she hurt it at training or something like that."

"Did you know she was hiding something?"

"When I was home I knew she was acting strange and was hiding something from us."

"When did they move in with each other?"

"Mid 2007. She told us she was determined to do it so we let her be but reminded her she would have a home here with us."

"Did she ever come home?"

"Twice in the 18 months she lived with him."

"And why did she do that?"

"When she found out she was pregnant with the girls and when he had broken her ribs and left her."

"Did you ever check up on her?"

"We did it occasionally to make sure she wasn't lying dead in a pool of blood."

"Did Meredith ever express her worries?"

"Meredith kept things to herself most of the times. She would always call me when Finn disappeared so I knew but she kept her worries to herself because she didn't want to bother us when we told her we don't mind hearing them."

"When Meredith told you about being pregnant were you surprised at how Finn reacted?"

"Very surprised especially when he took off."

"Did you care for her during her pregnancy?"

"From 5 weeks to 16 weeks I stayed with her to make sure everything was going well and she was not depressed especially since she missed out on competing. I took her to her appointments with the OB and we did a lot of bonding over pregnancy and buying for the baby. We wrote lists and I read the baby book with her."

"And when Finn came home did you return home?"

"I heard that Finn had returned home and that was the day of her 16th week scan where she found out about having twins. I received a call from the hospital telling me she had broken her leg so I returned to care for her since she was put on bed rest after nearly losing the babies and not being able to walk."

"Was Finn abusive during the pregnancy?"

"He pushed her down the stairs; he abused her when he was around. I would always see bruises on her back and arms from him."

"Did you ever try to tell Meredith to call for help?"

"I did. She tried but fear got in the way."

"Did you expect Meredith to carry to term?"

"36 weeks is considered full gestation for twins. We were told that she would carry to a full 39-40 weeks because of how healthy she was."

"Did she call you when she went into labour?"

"She did and I raced over there. She didn't tell me why she so suddenly went into labour. I had a feeling why she did and my concerns were getting her to the hospital for her preterm labour. We arrived at the hospital and we were told that she was a few days off 35 weeks and that the labour had progressed to fast to stop it and Finn showed up. They acted as if nothing had happened but we saw the bruise on her cheek and we knew that her labour being so sudden was to do with stress."

"Were you in theatre with her?"

"I was. Finn and I were at her side."

"How was Finn during this time?"

"He seemed interested but he was distant and I could see that he felt that he was being tied down."

"How were the girls when they were delivered?"

"They didn't look too well. They had underdeveloped lungs; they were both 4 and a half pounds each and had an internal obstruction on their bowls."

"And they spent nearly 5 weeks in the NICU?"

"Yes they did."

"Did Meredith ever leave their side?"

"After her surgery she was sore because of her stitches but she sat by them and held their hands. We took turns looking after the girls. So when Meredith was in her room sleeping was the only time she was not with them."

"And did she end up back at the hospital for herself?"

"She did. She came home 6 days later with no babies and Finn abused her and raped her and he popped her stitches from her surgery. I came home to find her lethargic and disoriented and her abdomen bleeding."

"What did you think she had done?"

"I knew that it was Finn all along. She told me she overdone it and lifted something she shouldn't have and I later found out Finn had raped her and I was disgusted."

"When did you last see Finn?"

"April 5th. I had to travel to New York for a couple of days and I made sure I saw my granddaughters before I left."

"Did you come home straight away when you heard about the girls?"

"Yes I did. Meredith called me straight away and I was on a plane straight back to Boston. I heard from the doctors and went and sat with Meredith in the NICU for the girls. They were in cots with tubes and wires connected to their bodies and Meredith sat at their bedside holding their hands for those 20 days they were in the hospital."

"Do you think that this is something Finn would do?"

"Yes. I do. Given his past history and him not that interested in becoming a father I knew something was bound to happen."

"Did you notice anything different with the girls when they left the hospital with their development?"

"Yes I did. Every child is different but the girls you could tell something was wrong and we all thought it was due to a late development and they weren't ready but when they were 6 months old and they weren't crawling or rolling over or commando crawling I knew something was wrong. Especially when they cried at night from being in so much pain."

"Were you upset that the girls were diagnosed with cerebral palsy?"

"Of course I was. You want everyone to be healthy especially your own family. And when Meredith called me crying telling me that something had happened to the girls of course I was upset. I knew that Finn had caused so much damage to her that this should have been the last thing to happen to Meredith."

"No further questions your honor."

"Does the defence have any questions?" The judge asks.

"Yes your honor."

"Dr Grey, you have been diagnosed with Alzheimer's in April this year, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I don't see what this has to do with being a witness."

"I think it does because if you aren't feeling 100 per cent than that can lead to not telling the truth and not remembering."

"I am perfectly fine today, thank you."

"Mr Green, please get onto asking the witness questions about the case not her personal state." The judge says.

"Dr Grey, do you believe your daughter is lying?"

"No. My relationship with my daughter is perfect. She calls me once maybe twice a day and she usually pops over and sees me with the girls. We have a healthy relationship and it has improved since she started dating Finn. She never tells me a lie and its always the truth."

"So your relationship has never been perfect with your daughter?"

"I will admit that while she was growing up I was more focused on work but once I met my current husband our relationship started to improve and when she came home and told me she was seeing Finn our relationship improved. Especially with her training we became close."

"But she never told you about the abuse she suffered."

"Yes."

"Why do you think she did that?"

"Because teenagers keep things from their parents all the time especially things that they think will get them into trouble. She still was honest with me about going and seeing him and if she was spending the night at his house."

"Did you ever try to talk to her about Finn and the signs that were arising?"

"I did but she told me everything was fine."

"Did you ever see Finn abuse Meredith?"

"No who would abuse someone in front of other people to get caught?"

"Why didn't you ever stop the relationship?"

"Because you want the best for your children and you want them to be happy and experience life."

"So you left her in harm's way?"

"No I didn't. I always told her that you learn from relationships and that relationships can and are hard and you always learn and improve and you have more knowledge for next time. She does now and I am grateful for that."

"So your daughter is happy now?"

"Yes. It took her time to be happy but she is competing, she has two beautiful daughters, a fiancé, she's moving into a new home and she is expecting a child. She is happy now and she realises that sometimes you fall in the wrong persons arms but you experience and you develop to be stronger and wiser for next time and her fiancé is perfect for her. It's called life and it sucks sometimes just like how I have Alzheimer's, it sucks but you move on and live your life."

I was proud at my mother. What she had told the defence. It actually caused him to stop and be lost for words. He was tongue tied and then didn't continue.

"That is all, your Honor." He says quickly taking a seat.

"The witness is excused." The judge says with her voice breaking. I watch as Mom is lead down from the stand and she comes and sits beside us. I smile at her. "Does the prosecution have another witness?"

"Yes your honor. I would like to call Doctor Peter Coleman, neighbour of Meredith Grey and Finn Dandridge and also Finn's therapist."

I watch as the bailiff brings Peter, my neighbour to the stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Clerk says.

"I do."

"Please state your first and last name."

"Peter Coleman."

"You may be seated."

"Please spell your last name for the record."

"C-0-L-E-M-A-N."

"Dr Coleman, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a therapist at Vista Ends Medical Practice."

"How much experience have you had?"

"24 years."

"And how long have you been treating Finn Dandridge for?"

"Since he was 8 years old."

"Why was he brought to you?"

"He was brought to me because of recurring nightmares he was having. He's adoptive parents were concerned especially since his past record."

"What was he's childhood like before he was adopted?"

"When he was with his biological parents for 4 years he was abused and tortured by both of his parents ever since he was born. He was taken into foster care when he was 4 and lived in 3 different homes since he was in the system. He had a history of violence and aggression and he was tormented by the other kids in the homes he was in which lead to his aggression and violence. He had a rough 7 and a half years."

"And was that when he was adopted by Garry and Melinda Dandridge?"

"Yes, Melinda worked with special care children and was a good friend with Vicki Bloom, who was caring for Finn at that time. She and Garry already had 2 kids and wanted to improve a child's life and they adopted Finn."

"Did you know Garry and Melinda?"

"I did, I worked with Melinda for 3 years because of her type of work she was constantly in touch with me and I came and visited the children and their parents."

"When did you start treating Finn?"

"When he had been with the Dandridge's for 4 months and he was having nightmares, panic attacks and his aggression was becoming out of control."

"Did you ever refer him to see someone else?"

"He was already seeing his paediatrician, he was seeing another GP regularly, he was visiting a doctor who specialised in behaviour of children and he was seeing me."

"Did you and the other doctors keep in regular contact regarding Finn?"

"We did. If we had any concerns with him we would email each other and ask about his last visit."

"When did his behaviour change that made you question what was wrong with him?"

"7 months into his visits with me he went quiet and wouldn't speak much, when I found out that May, who at the time was 5 had been drowned and Finn was at fault that's when I really wanted to know what was wrong with him."

"Were you surprised when you found out he had drowned his sister?"

"No. I knew he would attack his family but I only thought it would be hitting or kicking not holding his sister under the water for 2 minutes and causing her to almost drown and later have mental deficits."

"What did you and his other doctors diagnose him with?"

"Behavioural issues, ADD and ADHD."

"Did you believe there was something more to Finn?"

"Yes. I did."

"Did they diagnose him with anything else?"

"Bipolar one disorder, nightmare disorder and borderline personality disorder. He was having manic episodes and he was depressed and he's personality was changing thoroughly. He was suffering from anxiety as well."

"When did you meet Meredith?"

"9 years after treating Finn I met Meredith. He's personality had changed slightly and I asked him to bring her by."

"And when did he bring her by?"

"August 2007."

"How did this go?"

"It started out fine. I talked to them both and then I decided to get Meredith to talk about her feelings towards Finn and he got up and left because he's mood became erratic and he was agitated because Meredith was honest about her feelings?"

"Did you ever see Meredith after that?"

"I did occasionally but the beginning of 2008 they moved in next-door to me and I saw her every day and I always made sure I would talk to her and say hello."

"Did you continue to see Finn?"

"He never came and saw me after he left my office with Meredith that day and I'm sure that he stopped taking most of his medications."

"Did you try to get him to come back and see you?"

"I did but he was over 18 and he decided he didn't want to see me anymore. It was he's choice but it was the wrong choice."

"Did Meredith tell you about his behaviour?"

"I didn't have to be told. I already knew because of Meredith's bruises and the shouting and yelling I heard some days."

"When you found out Finn and Meredith were having a baby together were you worried?"

"Yes I was. I knew that he's behaviour would change and someone would get hurt."

"Did you keep a close eye on them during Meredith's pregnancy?"

"I did. Meredith I knew was quite upset about missing the Olympics for that year and being on bed rest because of her broken leg and Finn disappearing a lot I knew that I needed to make sure she was doing fine and my wife and I would regularly come over and see her and talk about the babies and help her with things around the house"

"How many times did you see Finn during her pregnancy?"

"6 times. He would come and go and leave her to do things by herself."

"Did you see Finn the day Meredith went into labour?"

"I did. I had popped home from work to pick some papers up and I saw his car in the driveway, I was going to pop into the house but I received a page. The next time I saw him was at the hospital after the girls had been born and they were in the NICU and he wasn't with them he was standing outside the room."

"What about those next three months between the two of them?"

"It was tense. They were new parents and they had premature babies if you would like to put it. They spent 5 weeks in the hospital and then it was only 7 weeks later and they were straight back in the hospital. Finn's relationship with everyone was tense and it caused his distance and his behavioural issues."

"Can you tell us about 8th of April?"

"I had a day off work that day. We were doing renovations to our house and my wife and I saw Meredith leave that morning and we waved goodbye to her. We saw her leave without her babies which was rare because she would have them with her all the time or her parents would come by. A few hours later we heard the babies crying and my wife asked if we should go and see if Finn was okay and I told her that we couldn't invade because it could agitate him. The crying was getting louder and we watched as Meredith pulled into the drive and we saw her rush into the house and I knew that something was wrong when I saw her rush in there especially with the screams coming from the babies."

"Did you go over there?"

"I did. I raced over there especially when I heard a scream. I followed her inside the house and I watched what she watched. I saw Finn shaking both of the girls in his hands. He was about to hit the girls heads against the wall but Meredith screamed and he slapped her down to the ground. I told him to let them go and he looked me in the eyes and then put the girls down on the ground and he took off and I never saw him again he was arrested at her house."

"Did you help Meredith to the hospital?"

"I did. I helped her get them in their capsules and we took them to emergency and I sat with her while we waited for her mother and father to get here. I held her hand and was there for her because she was like a daughter for me as well. And I comforted her when the doctors told us about the girls brain bleeds and internal damage."

"During July and August this year what strange occurrences happened in the street?"

"We knew that Meredith, the girls and her parents were in London and there was no one staying at her home. I saw shadows in the house and heard noises coming from the house. Sounds like the television and voices. I called the police each time but they would arrive to the backdoor wide open and no one there. I knew who it was and I just thought to myself why do you bother?"

"No, further questions your honor."

"Derek I want to go home now." I whisper to him.

"Okay, let's go."

We sneak out from the court room and we leave. I felt Finn's eyes on me as I left and as I turned and bowed to the judge I saw him and stared at him for one last moment and rubbed my stomach. Hoping this would be the last time I ever saw him again.

We climbed into the car and Derek drove us to Mom's house. We headed inside and Richard looked at us wanting to know how everything went.

"Everything went fine. The DA still has witnesses to call to the stand so it's going to be a long case." Derek says. "But Finn is going down."

"Mommy your home."

I turn around and see the girls clutching their dolls in their arms. I smiled at how lucky I am to have them. And I smiled because I knew that what I did today was to help their future.

"Come give Mommy a hug." I say bending down with my arms wide.

They run into my arms and hug me. I hold them tightly and kiss them.

"I love you girls so much."

We left the house and headed home. I received a call from my lawyer who told us he would keep us in contact with any more information regarding the trial and keep us posted on the decision.

"Mommy what did you and Daddy do today?" The girls ask me as we are curled up on the couch. I had my arms wrapped around them and they were resting a hand on my growing baby bump.

I look across at Derek and he smiles at me.

"I just protected us from a life of fear and pain. We are going to live a life with no fear, no pain and no more hurt. We are going to have a joyful life with laughter, love and smiles. We're going to be a family from today on."

Derek gets up off the couch and comes and sits on the space beside me.

"We are already a family. We have been since our first breakfast together in London. The first time I met you all I knew that you would become my family. I am going to love you all until I die."

"And the bubba as well?" Maddy asks.

"We love the bubba already." I say. "It's already part of our family girls."

"We're a family." Matilda says smiling.

"Yes, we are a family."

**Thanks for the last reviews. **

**What'd you think? Let me know. You'll find out about the trial in the next chapter which jumps about 5 months forward. **

**Each chapter means it is getting close to the end which is a sad time but it will be an ending they all deserve. **

**Reviews will be great and I will try and update by Wednesday at the latest. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Is Meredith okay dear?" Mom asks me 5 and a half months later.

"Yeah she is. She's just exhausted Mom. She's almost 9 months pregnant and is due any day now. She's just exhausted, you know how it is." I tell her.

"I do." She says smiling at me. It was a warm smile and it always made me feel comforted.

"Do you mind if I duck off to bed, it's been a huge 5 months for us and I'm starting to feel the effects of exhaustion?"

"No that's fine Derek. I was headed to bed as well." She says. "I'll see you in the morning and no keeping Meredith up."

"She'll be out to the world by the time I lie down."

She smiles at me. "Goodnight Derek."

"Night Ma." I say kissing her cheek and heading following her up the stairs turning all the lights off.

She goes down to her room and I check on the girls who are sound asleep. I smile to myself and head back down the hallway to our bedroom. I open the door and Meredith looks up at me.

"Hey, I thought you would be asleep." I say coming to her side of the bed.

"No I'm not."

"Is the baby really active?" I ask, placing my hand on her belly.

"Yes and no. I think tonight is the night."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do." She says.

I climb to my side of the bed and lie close beside her. "We've had a very busy 9 months. We've only really spent the last 3 weeks settled. Tonight could be the night our baby makes an entrance into the world." I say.

"I hope so." She says smiling at me.

I think back to Finn's trial. He's trial which carried on for nearly 3 weeks. It was huge and the media had covered it during those 3 weeks wanting to know nearly every juicy detail about Finn.

"What's on your mind?" She asks me.

"I'm just thinking back 5 and a half months ago."

"Finn's trial?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that has passed. He's is jail now and will forever stay behind those bars. I don't care. What he did to me, the girls, he's family and all those other people, he deserves to be in jail. Locked in a tiny cell with all those other criminals."

I think to when we read the newspaper the day after he had been found guilty and that one sentence had stuck in my mind.

_He wanted his mental health trialled not his mistakes, he maybe should have thought about those mistakes before he made them or he should have asked for help._

It was true he should have asked for help before he nearly killed his daughters but that was all in the past. I didn't want to worry about it ever again because it was now in the past and we were living in the present and looking forward to the present like our little baby that was due any day now.

"That door has closed Derek and we closed that door the moment we stepped out of the courtroom."

"That's true like moving into the house."

The day after the trial finished was the day we started moving into the new house. We had been owners of it for two weeks and had done small moves into the house with the things we didn't need and we started on painting rooms some of the rooms and putting the new furniture throughout the house. It was a new chapter in our life and we decided on a new start.

And we had settled in nicely into the house and the girls loved the space and the room to run around in especially the backyard playground and the next door neighbours who had become friends with the girls and had formed a beautiful friendship. The neighbours either side of us were families. One family had three kids who were 5, 3 and 8 months old. The dad was a baseball player in the big league as well and had given us tickets to attend the games when we wanted a family day out. They were always inviting us to things and offering to go to their house on a Friday afternoon for drinks and sometimes dinner. On the other side of us there were 4 kids. A 7 year old, twin 5 year olds and a 2 year old. The father was another sportsman and was involved in the NBL. Both families were lovely and we always had the kids coming and going to have play dates.

The whole neighbourhood welcomed us and we felt invited into their street and learned a little about them all. Just like how Meredith and three other women in the street were due in a space of a month, Meredith being the first one due on the 20th of April and how the street was filled with sportsman, lawyers, doctors and politicians.

The girls were excited about new friends but were more excited about the fact that they were going to have a baby sibling and they wanted to help in any which way possible. They were given the task of growing and tending to a veggie garden and showing their responsibility in tending to that and keeping the veggies alive. They in a space of 5 months had shown a lot of maturity in tending and keeping their responsibilities that Meredith and I knew that they would be great when the baby came.

"I'm so glad we chose this house."

"Me too." She says smiling.

But moving wasn't just our only priority, it was one of about five. The moment we landed in Boston the two of us had been receiving phone calls from different companies to endorse their products. To be the faces of so many products it was amazing and it ranged from so many different products. Health awareness, health supplements, cooking appliances, home appliances, sporting wear, baby products and car companies. Together we agreed on endorsing most the products that came before us but we had to narrow it down to what we wanted to endorse and it came down to a matter of preferences and what we had always been comfortable with and from the moment the trial finished we found our faces on commercials, billboards, in magazines and newspapers promoting these products and at the launches.

There were also more personal things we were promoting like Cerebral Palsy awareness, Shaken Baby Syndrome, Mental Health, Child Abuse, Violence against Women, Prostate Cancer and other cancers men suffer from. This was our personal voice in promotion and we hoped that people would become aware of the world around them and people wouldn't turn a blind eye to these conditions and Meredith hoped that she could change the lives of women who are abused in a relationship. Help them gain their personal and stand up for themselves.

Meredith became highly involved as an ambassador for Cerebral Palsy and fought to have more awareness to those who didn't know about it. She was approached about being a part of a commercial that would feature 4 other suffers of CP. She and the girls featured in the commercial and home videos and photos were used in the minute long commercial and Meredith talked about her experiences as a mother of twin girls. It really was a heartfelt talk about her feelings during their diagnosis and their stages to start walking and changing their lives. It came from the heart and I was personally touched by her story. She even suggested a documentary be made for the next Cerebral Palsy Day in September and production for that had started and Meredith had been invited to speak and feature in it and retell her story along with others. She didn't want the attention but people wanted to know more about her story with the girls. The documentary was being featured around our life as a family and Meredith was able to tell her story more from the heart. And at this time they were still shooting and asked to film some more scenes after the baby was born. She agreed to do it and at this time they were editing and shooting more.

Together we endorsed products like celebrity couples do. Adidas became our new sponsor for our sportswear . Mazda approached us to be the face of their new CX-9 car because when they think of family they immediately think of us. I was the face of new bike products and wear. Huggies had also signed a deal with us for when the baby was born it would be the new face of Huggies and Johnson's Baby products. And he or she would be the face of it very soon. As soon as it made its grand entrance into the world. The baby was already a celebrity, especially in Boston.

We also had travelled around the country promoting these products and attending events. Even appearances on talk shows to promote the products but to talk about our time at the Olympics and us competing and winning and how we came together. Like our visit to Ellen, we went on together and sat side by side. The girls stayed out the back playing. And our discussion was a deep and meaningful conversation about our struggles in life and how everyone is not perfect.

"_We both have faced heartache in life. We have not had a perfect life and have dealt with struggles like everyone else in the world." Meredith says. "Like myself, I had a rough childhood from my parents divorcing at a young age and moving across the country. I haven't seen my father in 20 years. I then had a rocky relationship with a boyfriend which everyone now knows about but no one will know what I faced and dealt with every day of that relationship. Then when my girls were born I thought life would be perfect and nothing bad will happen. I was wrong and everything went spiralling down and my girls were in hospital close to passing away but they recovered but then they were diagnosed with cerebral palsy and that has been a constant struggle, it wasn't easy and there were times were I nearly gave up but when I look at them now it's been four long and gruelling years but I wouldn't change it for the world. They have made me never give up and taught me that its okay to cry because we are all human and we are different. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of emotion and strength and it tells us that's sometimes in life you need to stop and take a look around in your life because those rough times have made you who you are now. I do that every day now and since I met Derek last year I just knew that my life was changing for the good and we would live happy and healthy. And we're 3 months off having our own child together. Its love and at the end of the day we're family."_

That day spent in the studio for the show was great. Everyone listened to our stories and our life. Ellen brought the girls out to the front with us and talked to them and asked them each about themselves and they had the audience laughing and crying when they told Ellen that their Mommy and Daddy were their favourite people in the world because they love them and never gave up. They mentioned Lucy and their veggie garden as well. We received gifts from her. Meredith and I received a housewarming gift which was a welcome mat with an Ellen style saying. We received a few Ellen baby clothes and the girls received things for their garden and a birthday gift for them. She wished us well in our future and made us promise to be back with the baby.

The girls celebrated their fourth birthday a week after we left LA. We took them to Disney Land and we explored LA with them. Being in LA was part of their birthday present. But we made sure we made their birthday memorable with a party with their friends the neighbour kids and our family. They chose on having a dress up party with pirates and nobles. The girls had a great time celebrating their birthday with their friends and Meredith at the end of the night I knew was upset because of how fast they were growing. She reassured me that she wasn't upset because of the reminder of why they were born this early and I kissed her long and hard and we continued to tidy up the house. It was a great day for everyone to sit back and relax and have fun.

Meredith though was upset over the fact that Ellis wasn't lucid as much. She always made sure she would go and visit and would call Richard before she went to know how she was going. They had a nurse taking care of them but the worse she was going to get we knew that she would end up in a nursing home because for Richard it was a big task especially since he was still working at the hospital. He would regularly come by and visit the girls before he would go home and would always ask to take them out to the park or go to a movie. He was a proud Poppy and it gave us time to relax and prepare for the baby or go and promote a new product. We were hands on with the girls and would take them everywhere with us but Richard was great and knew when we needed time to ourselves to sit and put our feet up he would jump at the chance.

And with those last few weeks leading up to the birth of the baby we had my family come and visit. They managed to visit from when we had settled into the house until we had the baby shower. We had my sisters and brothers walking through the house and Meredith and the girls got to bond with them more and more and they got to treat them like family. Meredith seemed to bond with Lizzy and they formed a close friendship together. Mom had also made sure to keep regular contact and told Meredith to call her if she had any worries. My family had fallen in love with the girls as well and were so pleased to have girls with so much energy and love and joy become a part of their lives. The girls also had cousins which they thought was great. Our families bonded and we became whole.

They even organised a baby shower for Meredith as a family thing to do. It was being held on the tenth of April, to be done ten days before her due date. It was a little close but Meredith was healthy throughout the whole pregnancy and the Doctor was very pleased with the progress of the baby. And told us that it would be due at full term which was a positive assurance for Mer especially since the girls were early.

So 6 days earlier were had the house full of people to give us gifts and play games. We had the nieces and nephews and some of our friend's kids over and some of the neighbour kids. They were out in the backyard playing with the men manning the barbeque and watching the kids. The girls were inside mingling and talking like girls mostly do. Part of the reason they organised a baby shower for her was because she didn't get a baby shower for the twins. There was an organised one but they had to cancel it. So the day of her baby shower was a special time for her to be the centre of attention and get to celebrate the fact that she is having a baby. We are having a baby.

That night when everyone left we sat downstairs with Jonah, Tim, Mom and the girls going through the gifts we received for the baby and we all sat and talked. Jonah was reading with girls and they had formed a close bond with him.

We sat and discussed our plans for the next 6 months after the baby was born and how we would come and visit New York for the 4th of July. Meredith went and put the girls to bed and I went and kissed their tired heads and Tim and I sat out the back drinking scotch and he told me that the time was near to welcome the baby. He told me all about his nerves before Natalie was born and how it's natural to be nervous especially since you're becoming a first time father. Meredith is becoming a mother again. She'll have fears of her own like will it be a healthy delivery and will the baby be healthy. She'll have those fears and you'll have the fear of what in the hell do I do? But once you hold the baby in your arms, kiss the baby's head and the baby looks at you and grasps your finger you know that you'll be fine. That it can be scary but you will survive and be able to care for this little child all on your own. It's a child you made from scratch. It's Meredith and yours.

He must have sensed my nerves but most first time fathers are like this. They are frightened of becoming a father. I am frightened but I know that when the baby first cries the nerves will be gone.

Disappeared forever.

Tim and Jonah headed back to New York and Mom stayed here with us to help when the baby came. Today we went and saw the doctor and she told us that the baby will be here in a matter of days and to rest up.

We were waiting for the baby and every time I saw Meredith grasp her belly I was wondering if she was fine and she assured me it was just kicks from the baby. The painful future soccer player kicks that jabbed her ribs and back and lower belly. The kicks that were so defined you could see a foot pressing against her belly or when the baby would lie on the one side of her belly. Or when you would poke her belly and the baby would kick back. I was so amazed and mesmerized by her growing bump and now it was time for the final stage of pregnancy and time to welcome and begin the new chapter.

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"I'm having contractions." She tells me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay we have to get to the hospital." I say climbing up from the bed.

"Derek. They're 15 minutes apart at this moment. They are quite far apart. We have time."

"I know but I don't think I want to deliver the baby here."

"I know Derek. We just have time to relax and breath."

"I'm just thinking of time. I mean it will take us about half an hour to get to the hospital."

"And I will only have two contractions during that time." She says smiling.

"Do you want to go to the hospital right now?"

"Can we just wait until they are a little closer? Besides we haven't packed my hospital bag yet."

I smiled at her. I had told her so many times to pack it and she would get side tracked easily by looking at the girls baby books. Or writing in the little diary we had started for the baby or she would end up playing with the girls. She found other things to do than actually packing the hospital bag. She had been on my case though about installing the car seat but she didn't pack her hospital bag.

So I helped her up from the bed and grabbed the bag we were going to use for the stay. Lucy wanted in on the excitement and made herself centre of attention on the bed while we scurried around the bedroom and the nursery and checking off our list of things for the birth and the stay.

"How are we going with the list?" She asks.

"Great. I have everything here. I just wasn't sure about the clothes for the baby. What do you want to take for the baby?"

"Some onesies, some socks, a couple of blankets and some caps." She says.

"Coming right up."

I enter the nursery again, turning the light on to the warm caramel coloured walls with the white cot, we found a nice rustic brown rocking chair, the white cupboard and chest of draws and white change table. We went for a neutral nursery that would complement either a boy or girl. Meredith painted a feature wall with checked blues, yellows, whites and the caramel brown. And we made sure we put colour where we could from cushions on the rocking chair, to the mat on the floor to accessories like toys and books and picture frames. We thought about everything down to the last detail and the Manchester set for the crib was a blue and white checked blanket. We both had a feeling and were told that we were having a little girl. We just had to wait for that moment.

I opened the chest of draws and grabbed the clothing Meredith instructed. I walked back into our bedroom and shut the light off and handed her the clothes. She packed them into the bag and grabbed her toiletries and zipped the bag up. I stood beside her and smiled.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Not yet. I want to write in the diary and the baby book. Can you grab the camera?" She asks me smiling as she sits down at the desk in our room and starts writing. I sneak down stairs and grab the camera from the study and head back upstairs. Lucy looked up at me from the bottom of the bed and I rubbed her head as I sat the camera on the bag. I ruffled her head and went to Meredith's side. She stopped writing and grasped her belly as she felt a contraction.

"Breath Mer." I tell her.

With that contraction passing we were down to 13 minutes apart. She finished writing in the diary and then grabbed the pad of paper and wrote out three separate notes. One for Ma, one of Maddy and one of Matilda.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"I'm ready." She says smiling.

I help her up from the chair and we stand there for a moment and I kiss her lips. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything." I tell her and I kiss her again.

I go and grab her overnight bag and she grabs the pillow from our bed. Lucy gets up from the bed and follows us. I drop the letters to the girl's bedside tables and Lucy goes and lies down in Maddy's room. We sneak down the stairs and leave Ma's note on the kitchen bench and I grab my keys and wallet and I help Meredith into the car and we drive towards the hospital.

…

I woke to scratching at the door and my phone buzzing beside me. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was Tim wishing me a good morning. I open my door and find Lucy standing there.

"Morning girly." I tell her and pat her head.

She usually didn't scratch on my door because she always slept in Meredith and Derek's room and would always be up with Derek.

I saw their bedroom door closed so they must still be asleep. I headed downstairs and let Lucy out as I poured myself a cup of tea. I found a note on the bench addressed to me.

_Mom_

_As you are reading this I am quite sure that we will be holding our newborn child. Once the girls wake come to the hospital and meet our new bundle of joy._

I felt a smile grow on my face. I had another grandchild. I go and take a seat in the lounge room and turn on the TV to watch the news and the happenings of the world.

"A new future athlete has been born. Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd have teased a shot of their newborn baby on twitter just over an hour ago. Derek posted a photo of the newborn baby's foot telling the world our future athlete is finally here. Baby Shepherd. No news yet on what the name and gender is of the baby yet and we will be sure to know in the next few hours. The baby is reported to be born at Mary Horrigan Connors Center for Women's Health at Brigham and Woman's Hospital and is the first child for the two of them. We will keep you posted."

I smiled even more. I knew this would send people crazy wanting to see the baby, it was sending me crazy wanting to see my grandchild. Maddy wandered down the stairs with the note in her hand.

"Nanna, what does this say?" She asks me sleepily.

I take the letter from her hand and she sits beside me.

"Maddy, we are at the hospital. We should have the bubba by the time you get here. Eat breakfast and I will see you soon beautiful girl."

"Has the bubba been born?" She asks.

"It sure has baby girl." I tell her and rewind the TV to image of the baby's foot. "That's your siblings foot Maddy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet sweetie. We'll find out when we arrive at the hospital."

Matilda woke an hour later and asked me about the letter and I read it to her. Maddy had already eaten and was dressed ready to go to the hospital. She ate quickly and dressed herself and we headed down to the hospital.

I hold the girls hands as they clutch flowers and gifts. We were pointed in the direction of Meredith's room and we stop at the doorway of the room and my heart melts.

Derek was standing holding and singing to the baby and Meredith was seated beside him watching him rock the baby back and forth. The smile never leaving her face. Tears prang in my eyes at the sight of him holding his first child.

Meredith sees us standing in the doorway and taps Derek on the arm. He turns around and smiles as he sees us standing there. The girls let go of my hand and go to their mother and hug and kiss her and give her their gifts to her. Derek walks towards me and I walk towards him as well.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my newborn son. My first grandson to you, Levi." He says showing me his baby boy. The boy he and Meredith made from scratch. He hands Levi to me and I settle him in my arms. "He is mine and Meredith's baby boy."

"Hello Levi, I'm your Nanna." I tell the sleeping baby who had a perfect pout with his lips making an O shape. I remove the cap from he's head and see he has no thick curls covering his head. Derek had gone and sat on the bed with his fiancé and twin girls and I smiled. "He has no hair Derek."

"I know. He is going to look like he's mother."

I kiss the top of his head and walk to the bed and hand Levi back to Mer. She settles him in her arms perfectly and the girls are fascinated by their little brother.

"Hi Levi." They say.

"He's beautiful isn't he girls?" Derek says.

"Just like Mommy."

"Exactly like Mommy." Derek says.

"Guys smile." I say as I hold my camera up. I watch as the smile and I capture a photograph of the family.

The family with their new family member. Levi Michael Shepherd.

**Thoughts guys! I hope you enjoyed this instalment. Baby Levi is finally here for the family. The little boy who is a symbol of hope and joy and a happy future. **

**I've decided on a two part epilogue that will span from 3 years' time to about 15 years' time. It will be told in mostly Maddy's perspective and it will highlight the really important events for this family. **

**More to some soon. Reviews would be great as well. Thanks. **


	18. Chapter 18

_3 years later – April 20, 2016_

"Today Mom and Dad are getting married." I say into the camera. I sat with my flower girl dress on and my hair had been done. I was waiting for Mommy to be ready. "Like Tilly would say _seriously it's happening now, why couldn't it happen when we were younger? _I don't mind them getting married now because it gave them more time to spend together and learn more and more about each other and fall even more in love with each other. 3 years later I think is perfect. They are made for each other and are so adorable with each other. Like when Mommy had just had Levi, Daddy would make sure she was fine and the two of them would always fall asleep with Levi snuggled in their arms or we would find them snuggled on the lounge together asleep. They reminded me of my fairy tales but I think this reality is cuter and way better than my books because this is really life and it's kind of awesome." I say smiling.

"Levi turned 3 four days ago and he is huge compared to when he was first born. See this was him when he was born. He was about 7 pounds." I say holding the pictures up to the camera. "And now he is three years old and he has doubled in size and weight but I love him. He's a pretty awesome little brother. He did cry a lot when he first came home from the hospital but we were told that babies cry for attention and to communicate and after a few weeks of being home he didn't cry as much during the night and he was used to the house. He really is a funny boy as well. I remember when Daddy was changing his nappy and he peed in Daddy's mouth. He wasn't too impressed but Levi thought it was hilarious. He has peed on Mommy a few times as well. That seems like it was ages ago but it was only 3 years ago."

"He grew healthy and strong as well and he only went to the doctor when he needed needles and a check-up. He inherited Daddy's blue eyes but not his hair. He has Mommy's blonde curly hair just like me and Matilda. I think it is going to grow longer than mine one day. Levi has a love of sport just like Daddy. He loves to do anything that involved being outside of the house and in the sun or rain. He loves riding his little bike, he loved swimming at the pool, he loved jumping, he loved to chase after a soccer ball, hit a tennis ball, bounce a ball, he especially loves to run and chase after me and Tilly. And Mommy even said from the moment he was born he was going to be a superstar athlete and break numerous records like Mommy and Daddy. He has inherited good genetics. Well that's what Mommy says."

"Tilly and I had also started participating in Little Athletics on a Thursday afternoon with kids who had disabilities like me and Tilly. We met lots of kids with disabilities and we got to interact and compete and have fun without and unfair disadvantage. Tilly and I had also gone to lots of championships and run there. We have met so many kids and Mommy and Daddy were the ones who started up this athletics. Levi was always down there with us and he used to race us or play in the sand."

"Oh and new babies have been added to the family as well. Uncle Pete has had his first baby boy and Lizzy has also had her own baby girl. Nancy, Natalie and Kathleen have had another child each as well. And all the babies have been born this year. With Pete's boy born the day after mine and Tilly's seventh birthday. We were glad we didn't have to share our birthday with Thomas. He is cute but we like that day to be only our birthday. We love our aunts and uncles though a whole lot. They are such a big family but they are so full of life and love that it's a beautiful place to be when we are celebrating Christmas, Thanksgiving, 4th of July and Easter. We now have 4 grandparents."

"Nanna Ellis though is quite sick and she doesn't recognise us very much anymore. She had her lucid days but that was about it. Mommy we knew was upset but it was life and she had us to focus on and competing at Rio in a couple of months."

"We did though ask Poppy who our real father was when we were going through newspapers from 3 years ago. We found articles about Mommy and read headlines about her Ex-partner nearly killing her and nearly killing us. We wanted to know what that was all about and Poppy told us to ask Mommy about it. And we did. The night before Levi's birthday when we were downstairs we asked Mommy and Daddy about our real father. They told us truthfully about why he wasn't our father and why he wasn't around anymore. We found out how we got CP and why we never saw him. We were shocked to hear about him. Mommy told us he isn't our father anymore especially after everything he did. He never wanted to be our daddy and after everything he did to us he didn't deserve to be our father, Derek did, Derek was our father. We knew that our father was in jail and we would never need to worry about him in our lifetime because of the awful things he has done in his life."

"Madelyn, time to go sweetheart." I hear.

"Crap…. I mean I didn't say that. I have to go. It's time to go to the wedding." I say.

"Maddy come on." Tilly says arriving at my doorway. "Not again Maddy. You and that camera. I wish Mommy and Daddy didn't buy you that because you're always using it."

"Tilly I'm using it for a good thing. I'm recording the last 3 years so in a year time I can watch it and remember what happened. It's like a diary and you're always writing in one." I tell her as we head down the stairs.

"I know I am. It's totally different."

"No it's not. It's exactly the same." I say. I was always like this with her. She was younger than me as well so I deserved to treat her like this. It's what big sisters do.

"Just because your 3 minutes older than me doesn't mean you can treat me like this Maddy."

I just smirk and we find Mommy standing in the middle of the hallway with her wedding dress on.

"Mommy you look beautiful." I say and point the camera towards her.

"Thanks sweetie."

"I mean it Mommy. You're like an angel."

Mom walks towards Tilly and I and she bends down and hugs us. "This day is special not only for me but for the two of you as well. We become a family."

"We already are a family Mommy." Tilly says.

"I know we have been the moment your father ate breakfast with us."

She was quoting Daddy again. He always said this.

"Okay it's time for the wedding." Lizzy says clapping her hands with Rylee asleep in her arms.

Mommy didn't want bridesmaids and Daddy didn't want best men. They just wanted Levi, Tilly and I. it was a perfect family occasion. We, though were going next door to the neighbour's house for the wedding because they had a big backyard and had used the yard themselves to get married. So it was set up already and Mommy and Daddy just had to put their own touches to it.

We left the house and walked across the front lawn to the neighbour's house. I had the camera rolling as we walked and I taped Mommy talking to herself as she had a small freak out. I taped everything from the moment I walked down the aisle, to when Tilly followed me to when Mommy made her entrance and I captured Daddy's face as he saw Mommy standing in her beautiful gown. I captured every moment and I knew that this day would be a special day for everyone.

After the ceremony we headed to a reception being held at a Hotel were more people would be joining us. We danced, we ate, we laughed and we had photographs taken. I made sure I filmed most of the wedding. And when the speeches were said Daddy had a special announcement for us all.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that as of today I become the girl's legal guardian. The paperwork has been approved and I am the girl's father." He says.

I look at Tilly and I smile. Mommy was smiling at us as well and I felt at home with the warm glow that came from her face. It was that instant bond and that instant feeling that she gave to us.

"I have one question for you girls though." He says. "Do you want to remain Grey's? Or become Grey Shepherd's? Or become Shepherd's?"

I look at Tilly, we had talked about this before and we had always wanted to be officially Derek's when it happened. Even if it meant changing our names.

"We want to become Shepherd's." We say at the same time and launch ourselves into his arms.

Levi joined in and started hugging us as well. Daddy picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"You know what being a Shepherd means." He says.

"Yes Daddy." We say and hug him once more.

"Our night was spent dancing and spending time with our family and friends. We got our father daughter dance with Daddy as well which was special." I say once I sit down in my bed that night. "I did overhear Daddy saying that he went to the jail to visit Finn to ask for the permission to become our father. For Finn to give up he's parental rights. I don't know much about the legal system but I think if Finn didn't give up he's parental rights than Daddy wouldn't legally be ours but he did. I remember Daddy said to Mommy that 'the girls deserve a father who loves them and treats them right. I never was supposed to be their father. You should have be the one who fell in love with Meredith and the two of you would have lived happily ever after. I will never be their father especially since I am now in here. You have my permission to be their father.' Daddy even asked him if he wanted us to know about him and he said it was for the best that we didn't. I think it's fair." I say. "I'm going to go and get a final word from Mommy and Daddy."

I leave my room and head downstairs where I can hear their conversations. This always happened of a night time and I was used to it.

"He was beaten so badly Mer at the jail. There were chairs and thing involved to beat him. They beat him so badly he was announced dead on arrival to the hospital when they brought him in 2 days ago." Daddy says.

"Oh my." She says. I wait for another reaction from Mommy. I was shocked myself. "Its life Derek and I don't care anymore. I have you, Maddy, Tilly and Levi. We are a family and we always will be. No more bad things will happen in our life."

I smile to myself and head back upstairs. I knew if I left my light on then they would poke their heads in my door.

"I think my favourite memory from the past 3 years has been meeting my baby brother. Levi is so cool and so chilled out. He doesn't mind sitting and playing dollies with me and Tilly as long as we play cars and trains with him." I say. "He's a pretty cool brother. I just hope that I get a new sibling after Mommy and Daddy compete at Rio. I'm hoping a little sister. Mommy and Daddy said that Levi being made when we were in London was a fluke. They didn't expect it to happen. They were honest with us as well and told us that they will try for another baby after Rio. We were also staying in Rio for the Paralympics. Mommy wants to make it a tradition and I think it's a good idea. Especially since Til and I want to be Paralympians."

A knock comes at my door and Mommy and Daddy walk in and see the camera on.

"Mad, what have we said about staying up late?" Mom says smiling.

"I'm sorry I was just recapping today." I tell them.

"I know it's a great idea you using the camera as a diary but you still need your rest." Dad says.

"I will go to sleep when I get a final word. You two are newlyweds now." I say smiling.

"Fine." Mom says.

I sit back in my bed and hold the camera pointed at them and I give them a thumbs up.

"Maddy, today we exchanged rings and vows. Vows to protect and love each other from now and forever on. We made vows to protect you, Tilly and Levi. We love the three of you so much and you have all showed and taught us that when you think you love something enough it still keeps growing and growing and you love someone more than you expected. You three have taught us so much we are thankful." Mommy says.

"And today you are now my daughter. I have adopted you and Tilly to become mine forever and I have loved you from the moment I met you. You two were shy little guys but after ten minutes you were treating me like your father and I have felt like your father. And as your father I think that it's time for sleep princess. It's been a big day and you need your beauty rest so you can keep going again tomorrow. I love you very much just like how I love your mother, Matilda and Levi."

"Can I ask one question though?"

"Of course."

"When am I going to get another baby sibling?"

"We don't know. We are going to have to wait and see if we are lucky enough." Mom says. "Night Maddy."

I turn the camera off and Dad takes it from me and sits it on my bedside table. Mom pulls the covers tight around my body and kisses my forehead. Dad leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Night sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

They leave my room and turn my light off and shut my door. I wait a few moments before grabbing the camera to say one last thing.

"Mom and Dad, I wish you luck in marriage, in love, with family, in the upcoming Olympics. I hope that we will get another sibling after the Olympics and I wanted to say that I love every one of you and that today and meeting Levi have been my favourite day in these past three years. Over and out."

…

"We're going to Rio today." I exclaim. "Daddy is packing the car now. Brazil. I have wanted to go to Brazil after I watched Rio. The colours and the beaches and the dancing. It's going to be hot here. That's what Mommy has been saying. For the past two months as she continually checked the weather forecasts. I didn't care because I get to spend my summer holidays before pre-k in Brazil. Tilly and I are going to attend pre-k when we get back. We have been ready to go for a long time now and we are going to be a little young but we will be fine. Daddy and Mommy have both promised us."

"Maddy you just about ready?" Mom asks me.

"Yes Mommy. I have everything packed. I'm just waiting for you all to be ready."

"Well we are just about ready. Come on downstairs then."

I pick up the camera and Mom grabs my backpack that has things in there to help time pass when we are on the plane. I walk passed Levi's room and I see him reading a book. I walk into his room.

"Hey Levi." I say. "You ready to go get on the plane?"

"Yeah Mad. I have my cars ready and packed." He says smiling at me.

"You excited about the Olympics?"

"Yes Maddy. I get to see Daddy ride his bike and Momma run fast."

"Mommy does run very fast. You're going to love it Levi." I say. "Come on we're going now."

He gets up off the floor and puts his bag on his back. I grasp his hand and we walk down the stairs. Mom and Dad's gear had already been shipped there in the last week and we would meet it there. We were riding with runners, cyclists and some of their kids who were coming over and our plane was leaving at 12. So we had to be at the airport ready.

"Everyone ready?" Daddy asks us.

"Yes!" Levi screeches.

"You sure Levi?" He asks.

"Yes Daddy. Let's go." He says charging for the garage.

"You heard Levi, let's go." He says.

We follow Levi out to the car and Dad throws in the last of our stuff. It was only 45 minutes to the airport from here. I lift Levi into the car and he settles himself in his car seat. Tilly and I always helped by buckling him in to help lighten the load.

"Are you buckled in Levi?" Mom asks turning around smiling.

"Yes Momma." He says smiling. "We going?"

"Yes baby boy." She says.

"Ready say goodbye to the house Levi." I say.

"Bye bye house. See you soon." He says waving his chubby hands.

We reverse away from the house and Dad drives to the airport.

"Do you have our passports and tickets Mommy?" Tilly asks.

"I sure do. I have double checked and double checked again. I have all our necessary paperwork and documents so we can fly to into Rio." She says. "But remember our conversation we had with you all. You have to be very, very careful when we are there. It's not as safe as London was and you have to keep an eye out on everything and stay with us. No wandering away from us and remember to not talk to strangers."

"We know Mommy."

"Well I need to keep reminding you all because it is a whole different country and not as safe as home. I would have much preferred you stay at home…

"Mom, we wanted to come. We wanted to see you and Dad race. It is a whole different culture and I want to experience it." I say. "We want to experience."

I know that at this point Mom is smiling to herself. She is silently thinking about how lucky she is to have us.

"I don't know how I deserved such beautiful kids." She says.

I knew she would have said that.

"Because you're a beautiful person." Tilly says.

"Thanks Til." She says.

I just watched the world go by as we travelled to the airport. This had been a common occurrence for us travelling to the airport but I didn't mind it. I didn't mind seeing the world.

Dad and Mom helped us from the car and we got our bags from the boot and made our way to check in. Dad pushed our trolley with our luggage on it and Mom carried Levi and help Tilly's hand. I just filmed the airport.

"Mom, you need to stop outside the doors and I have to get you and Dad say something."

"Okay Mad." She says with her warm smile.

Dad catches us to Mom and wraps his arm around her waist and they smile.

"We are about to board our plane." Mom says.

"Then we'll be spending 10 weeks in Brazil. We'll be racing and spending time as a family." Dad says with a smile. "And it has been 4 years since I met your mother."

"Four years that I would not take back." Mom says and looks to dad and she leans in and they share a short kiss.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you more."

"Come on Mom." Tilly says.

Before I knew it we were boarding our plane and were flying to Rio. I was ecstatic. I had bags the window seat as well but Tilly didn't mind unless she got it on the way home. Levi was sitting with Mom and Dad. He was such a good flyer though. He had been on planes since he was 4 months old and criss-crossing across the country and world and he loved being on planes. I just couldn't wait until I saw him at the games for the first time.

Four weeks later it was finally time for the games to begin. Nana Carolyn and Poppy Tim flew to Rio to watch Mom and Dad compete and to watch us when we were attending the opening ceremonies and when they had dinners to attend.

Daddy was announced as the flag bearer for the opening ceremony and the moment they arrived back from the announcement dinner he woke Tilly and I up to tell us the good news.

The next night didn't disappoint us either with the spectacular colour and dance and music filling the stadium. Levi was intrigued at the beauty of the ceremony and I had to admit that I couldn't take my eyes off the performance happening before us. We watched as Dad waved the flag high in the air and we watched his smile as he represented our country in the game of sports. We watched as Mommy walked behind him and how her smile never left her face. She was here again for the second time and she was thrilled that's he got to spend her time with us all.

And I knew that deep down she wanted Nanna Ellis to be here to watch her. I knew the pain that she felt towards her mother losing her memory and waking up thinking she was 20 years younger. It even was painful for me to think about it but Mommy was strong. She was the strongest person I knew and she would always be strong.

Levi loved the ceremony he was wide eyed until the very end and it was good because Daddy wasn't racing until Sunday unlike at London when he raced the Saturday morning right after the ceremony and he had to leave early. This time he got to spend the entire night with everyone and after he and Mom walked with the USA he wrapped his arms around her waist and I could see the love that they had for each other. That love that was so raw and beautiful I vowed to myself that I would find someone who I loved just like the love my mother and father share.

The Sunday we stood in the blistering heat with Nan and Pop and we watched Dad take out gold and beat the world record. Levi rested on Mom's shoulders as they presented dad with his medal. I knew as well that Levi was only three and four months and most kids wouldn't understand what winning a gold meant but deep down I knew Levi did. He is the product of two athletes. Two Olympic winning parents and he knew what Gold was and Gold glistened in his eyes.

Dad after being awarded with the Gold jumped down and took Levi from Mom and put the medal around his neck.

"You will have your own one day Levi." He says. "Maddy, Matilda and you will all have your own Gold medal around your neck."

Dad went on to win another gold medal a few days later. His commitments had finished and he was enjoying his holiday with us all and especially getting to watch Mom compete.

We sat front row every time Mom had a heat on. Front and centre. Levi bounced on Dad's lap at the excitement of watching Mom run. Levi had been at Mom's side the moment she started training and he would always be in the pram. She would take him on runs and he would happily watch the world go by. He was an excited child. He loved running and he loved his bikes so this was keeping him interested the most.

Mom took out three gold medals this year and she broke her own personal best in the 200 metre.

And each time she won a gold medal she would lift us over the barrier and walk us around the stadium like she did in London when she won her first gold.

I looked up into her eyes. I could see the love and passion in her eyes. I could see all that pain she has suffered disappear because this is what she loved. I knew that she was planning for the future but I knew that her eyes were also full of emotion. She had won her final gold medal and I remember hearing a conversation between her and dad late one night about how she didn't think she had what it took this year. I remember she was saying how she wasn't going to go to well this year but dad reassured her and told her not to be silly.

She was being silly. She had won three gold.

I watched as she looked down at me and smiled. I knew that she knew what I was thinking. She always did. She leant down and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I was being silly."

I smile widely at her and turn my attention to the crowd that I had forgotten about.

The weeks after we spent discovering Rio and waiting for the Paralympics to start. I knew that Mom and Dad were planning on having another baby but this holiday was also their honeymoon. They were happily sharing the love of life and family and were always exchanging romantic gestures and gifts.

The Paralympics was our time to feel the vibe of Paralympians. This was our arena. These people were just like Tilly and I. They were born with these deficits or they had accidents. Mom told us all the time that the accident brought it on but I like to think that we were born with it because then it's no one's fault for us being born like this. It's just Mom got handed the unlucky pregnancy and we were born with Cerebral Palsy. She was handed the bad pallet. But Tilly and I know deep down that if we didn't have CP we wouldn't be who we are today and we have to fight for a lot of things and work harder towards them because of who we are. Just because we have CP doesn't make us any different to anyone else in the world.

At the Paralympics we met more Paralympians who told us their story and we told them ours. We had our own heroes and ones we looked up to. As we watched the games I made sure before I went to bed I told my thoughts.

"So today as I was meeting the different runners with CP, they told us how they loved our Mommy and how they were inspired to compete. They asked us if we would follow in her footsteps and I looked at them. I look at the track. I looked at the crowd. I looked at Mom, Dad, Levi and Tilly. I looked around me and I looked down at my feet and imagined wearing spikes. I smiled small and then I looked at the athletes. These guys have been through what Tilly and I have been through from therapy to doctors' visits to having kids stare at you. I looked them in the eye and I told them that I would be here. I vowed to them that no matter what I will race and compete and if I don't win I will compete to show those kids who look at me differently that I became someone. I am going to become someone that they can't become. I will be the next best runner who has CP. You'll have to watch me go."

**Here is part 1 of 2. I decided to do a two part epilogue just to fill in the blanks and bring the story to an end especially since there won't be a sequel. **

**Next part to the epilogue I haven't written yet but I will get a start on it as soon as I post this one but I have outlined a plan. It will be Maddy and Matilda's first Olympics as athletes and it will be at the 2024 Olympics. 12 years after watching their first Olympics and then 15 years after competing the first time. So a big chapter and I hope it ties up everything in the story and it will be done in the camera like fashion. **

**So reviews would be great and I will make sure I have tissues as I finish the last chapter on You're My Hero.**


	19. Chapter 19

_2024 Paralympic Games_

8 years had passed since Rio. In those 8 years our family has grown. Matilda and I were now 15 and a half and this was our first competing Olympics. Our family was front and centre.

Mom and Dad had retired from professional competing after the 2020 Olympics and it was a sad occasion for them but they still volunteered for local races and marathons to still be in the game. Dad became a cyclist coach and trainer and Mom went into training with kids with disabilities. She also focused on us kids.

11 months after the Rio games Mom and Dad welcomed another baby. A baby boy, Rylan Nolan Shepherd. Rylan looks exactly like Levi with blond curls and blue eyes. He was now 7 years old and was bright eyed at the fact of being here. He had a love of sports and was an up and coming sportsman and he was only 7. He loved riding with Dad and Levi on their daily bike rides. He just loved anything that had him running around and being active. This was his second Olympics he got to watch and like his first Olympics I documented his first Olympics like Levi's and he was very much intrigued with the whole event.

After Mom and Dad retired at the 2020 Olympics they went into family mode and Mom soon told us that she was having another baby. A surprise. The last baby to complete our family. Deep inside we wished for a sister and that wish was granted. May of 2022 we were driven to the hospital were we saw Mom holding a tiny bundle of Joy. Tilly and I were 13 at this point and the fact of having a sister was thrilling. We sat by Mom's side and we understood more about the baby and the shock that it went through after leaving the warmth in Mom's womb to being hit with the cold outside world. The baby's whole world changed and we watched the baby try to adjust to the outside world. An O shape was on the baby's lips as it tried to take in the world. It didn't know where to look or what to do except for just look with a confused look.

The baby was unnamed for nearly 3 days. We had a baby sister who had no name. Mom and Dad couldn't decide on a name for her. They were told that they were having a boy after the technician let it slip and they only thought of boy names. Like Zander or Harrison no girl names. They spent those three days thinking of names and arguing over her not having a name because they couldn't find her a name. I still remember recording their arguments after they tossed up different names.

One the third day we arrived to see they smiling wide and they had an announcement for us. They had decided on a name for our unnamed sister. Indigo Willow Shepherd. We loved the name and we welcomed baby Indigo into our family.

Indi had just turned 2 before the games and this would be her first games. She looked like Tilly and I. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was a Mommy's girl especially since she spent so much time with Mom but had Dad wrapped around her finger. We knew it would have happened because it was dad's first biological daughter. He still gave his undivided attention to all of us and he loved us every day and even though we were now 15 and a half he always checked on us of a night to see if we were in bed and alright and ask if he wanted a story read to us. It was dorky but it was cute. He was just making sure we all felt like he fitted in and we did. He made us feel that welcomed he was my father even if I he wasn't the one who made me with my mother. He was though the one who bought us our first pair of running shoes.

Mom had wanted to do that but he always said that it is the father who should give them a gift like this. So Mom resorted to buying us our training gear and other things that she hid from Dad like condoms. She wanted to make sure we were being safe even if we didn't have a boyfriend. I still loved the fact that Mom was the one who had her rules but she still was like a best friend to us. She would be the one who would buy us ice cream to gorge down if we had had a bad day or would climb into bed with us when she just wanted a hug or be with us. She had done this from the moment we were little. She would lie down in bed with us either side of us just holding onto us and she has continued to do so until now. It was our way of bonding with us two.

Tilly and I also would climb into each other's bed and cuddle into each other. We were sisters but best friends and when Mom was tending to Indy or if she was out or already asleep I would go and curl up beside Tilly and she would ask me if I was okay and I would nod my head and she would wrap cuddle up behind me and hold onto me. It was a comfort thing for us especially since we spent our first 9 months in Mom's womb together and then for the next year in the same cot. It was our way of bonding and since our brothers and sister came into the world we found ourselves snuggled into them if we were feeling lonely and they did the same with us. It was a sibling bond and I sensed that we would do it until we moved out for college.

But now we were competing for the first time. We were at our first games and we were walking through the tunnels of the stadium. We embraced each other for as long as we could and then she Tilly left since she was running in a heat before me. This was a tradition for us to embrace and wish each other a silent good luck.

I watched from the wings and I saw my family at the finish line. I smiled and saw Levi with the camera. I grabbed my phone.

"So this is our first heat. Tilly has just gone out there and I will be next. I hope she does well because this is what we have wanted to do since I could ever remember."

…

"Mommy, there's Tilly." Indy says.

I had panned the crowd and my family and then zoomed in as I saw Tilly walk out to her lane for her first heat. I had Rylan beside me. Indy was sitting on Mom's lap and Dad was on the other side of Mom. Indy sat clapping her hands and bouncing on Mom's lap which sent her pigtails bouncing.

"Indy, settle baby." Mom tells her.

"No Mommy. I clap for Tilly." She says.

"I suppose you can clap but let's call out to her." Mom says. "Ready, one, two, three…."

"Go Tilly!" We all cheer. We see Tilly look up and smirk. She was stripping down from her tracksuits and she knew that this support was a normal thing.

"You know kids I didn't have all my family watching my races and me compete as I child. You should all feel lucky that we take you out of school to take you to each other's races and standing at the sideline supporting you all. I hope that in the future you think back to all this support that we gave you all and that you appreciate it. Especially if we all can't be here."

"Mom you had a crap childhood, we know and we are pleased that you come to every practice and meet because this support is what we have known since we were born. So we do appreciate it. We're a big family and we're proud of coming from a big family."

Mom smiles at me and she leans in and kisses Dad.

I had volunteered to record the races since Maddy couldn't. I turned the camera and pointed it towards me.

"So here we go first heats. Good luck girls, we'll see you at the other end."

We watched as Tilly lined up on the starting block and as she knelt for the gun to fire and signal the run.

And we went silent as we waited and then gun shot a piercing sound through the air and Tilly took off down the track with the other athletes. Tilly powered in front of the other girls and came across the line with a win and we break out in applause cheering for her.

"Woo, go Tilly!" Dad calls out.

"Did she win Mommy?" Indy asks.

"Yes but we have to wait for the final heat to see if she qualified but her time now is the fastest so she will be going through to the next round."

"She is very fast Mommy." Indy says.

"Maddy is faster." Rylan says.

"We'll let's wait and see what happens." Mom says. "Yes Mad is faster but it could be different today."

And we watched as Maddy took her lane and barrelled down the lane crossing first and competing with the fastest time. She came straight to us and we all hug her.

"You won Maddy!" Indy exclaims clapping her hands together.

"I did it for you little girl." She says leaning down and kissing Indy's cheek.

"Good work sweetheart." Dad says. "Fastest time."

"Thank you." She says. "I'm going to go and find Tilly."

I smile as I watch her walk away with a slight skip in her walk. She was happy and I was happy that she was happy.

"Maddy and Tilly are both in the finals for the 100, 200 and 400 metres. Their times have been phenomenal and they are the most talked about. They are 15 and at their first games with promising results. Good luck girls."

We watched as the tension fell in the air around us and the wanting to know who would win between the two sisters. It was a hard moment in our life but it would be that moment we remembered forever.

The 400 metre race was first and Maddy came in first winning with Tilly coming in second. They together shared their walk around the stadium with their arms around each other and basking in the afterglow. Mom held them in her arms for nearly five minutes not wanting to let them go. The times later revealed that Maddy broke the record and her own record. Together they were awarded their medals and had their photographs taken.

Their short lived celebration was broken when they were competing again against each other in the 200 metre. The girls were neck and neck in the race and between that short space of 200 metres they were overtaking each other. And on the edge of our seats we watched as Matilda crossed the line just before Maddy. She beat her sister and as a family we celebrated the win and Matilda shared her win with Maddy with a walk around the stadium. Matilda hugged Mom with tears falling down her face. As a unit we were proud. Even if they didn't make it this fair we would have been fine and proud of them both from the bottom of our hearts.

"So here we go it's the next day and it's the final race for Maddy and Tilly. The 100 metre. Mom won the Gold 12 years ago in this heat and 4 years later she took out all gold for the three heats. Let's see if they go down in history for winning. See you at the other end."

And I record as they arrive out to the lanes. I could feel my heart start to beat faster inside my chest and my palms become sweaty. I had to steady the camera because of my shaking.

"Wish them luck." Mom says.

I wish them a silent good luck in my mind and we watch and wait. We watched then line up and I felt my heart stop as I waited.

The gun signalled through the stadium and silence happened as we watched that important push off from the block and we watched as Maddy came out in front. Matilda was close behind her. The other athletes were close but Maddy and Matilda had that speed to get away from them fast and those final metres went underneath their shoes and the pounding of their feet on the earth cannoned down the stretch of lane and I rose from my seat as they got closer. Mom stood with Indy on her hip and started bouncing. Rylan sat on the edge of his chair and Dad rose to his feet, with his hands clasped together.

And our eyes couldn't believe it Maddy had won and broken the record again. Matilda closed in on Maddy's heels and came in second. We had Olympic winning sisters. And we watched as Matilda jumped up and pulled Maddy down to the ground in celebration of their win.

"You did it. You won Maddy. You won!" Tilly yells in celebration. "We did it. We did it!"

I saw the tears in Mom's eyes and I could sense the nostalgia she was feeling from watching her girls win and thinking about her dreams and hopes of getting here and winning.

Maddy and Tilly came over to us and we threw the flag around Maddy's shoulders. Mom hugged Maddy and kissed her cheek. Indy left a sloppy kiss on her sisters cheek and Rylan hugged her. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Well done." I tell her.

Tilly receives hugs and kisses from us and we stop as Dad leans down and embraces Maddy.

"As my daughter Maddy I am so proud of you. You are beautiful and I am so proud of you and Tilly for getting here and winning. I love you guys so much. Go and celebrate your win."

I watched as Maddy's faced became drenched with tears and a beautiful smile covered her face.

"I love you Dad." She says.

"Go!" Mom says.

"Only if they all come with me." Maddy says.

"Maddy this is your moment. Go celebrate it."

"But Mom Indy hasn't shared this moment it's time to share her moment with us." She says.

"And Rylan and Levi are coming with us." Tilly says.

Maddy takes Indy and settles her on her hip.

"Actually this is the moment for you three." Rylan says. "Levi and I will sit out."

I smile knowing that this was the moment for Maddy, Tilly and Indy.

"Okay. Let's go Indy."

And we watched as the placed Indy on the ground and they both grabbed one of her hands. Indy had her tracksuit on and her face was tattooed with the American flag. Her hair was pulled into pigtails and a smile came to her face. I knew that Indy didn't understand this moment but to Maddy and Tilly it was a way of sharing the moment. Indy was only 2 years old and she may only see the crowd of people but she didn't realise that she was at the Olympics and her sister's had just won.

I looked up at the screen and saw my sister's faces on the huge screen. I couldn't be prouder of them. I just recorded their walk around the track to record this memory for a lifetime. They got to share the moment with Mom 12 years ago and it would be one for us to watch later.

But sharing this moment is what they have done all their life. If one of them won silver and the other won gold they would make a big deal about it because they have shared all their life. They shared clothes, secrets and the space in Mom's womb. They share everything and down the track they will always share moments with one another.

They were carrying on our family's moral and our customs of sharing moments and making a deal out of things that aren't always that big. They had no children of their own so little Indy got to pretend she was their baby and she got to share the moment with her Mommy but I knew that deep down they were vowing to themselves that they would be back with their own kids to share the moment and let them in on this tradition that Mom created.

I looked to the sky the same time the girls did and I thought of our family. Our family that couldn't be here today because they were at home and to the family that were no longer with us like Grandma Ellis and Poppy Michael. This was a moment they would have wanted to watch but they are looking down at us with smiles on our faces.

This would be their usual occurrence of looking at us and smiling at our wins and straight A's.

"We need to think about those who can't be here." I say to Mom, Dad and Rylan.

"That's true Levi." Dad says.

And out of habit the four of us sitting down here kissed our fingers and held our fingers to our hearts and looked to the sky. I looked at the sky and closed my eyes picturing their faces and then looked down at my sisters. Indy was on Tilly's hip and the three of them were looking up high in the sky, through the clouds to our lost family and friends.

…

"Mommy can you turn the camera off pretty please?" Hayley asks me with her big blue eyes.

"I only just turned it on sweetie."

"But you always have it on. Doesn't she Micah?" She asks her baby brother who sits in between her legs.

Micah is only 8 months old and he only replies with placing his hand in his mouth and looking at me and smirking cheekily.

"Micah agrees Mommy." She says.

"Well I want to record your growing up. I want to record every single moment the two of you have. It's like a diary but I'm recording."

"Fine Mommy. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened today?"

My three and a half year old looks and thinks about the day.

"Well Daddy got woke me up for breakfast and he went to work. I had breakfast and then you got up with Micah and gave him breakfast and then went to the markets and shops and bought food, then we came home and had lunch and played for a bit and Micah just woke up. Not much has happened today. Oh and everyone is coming around for dinner tonight and Daddy should be home soon."

I smile at her and I hear the door open and close.

"Hello?" We hear carry through the house.

"We're in here." I reply.

And we hear the footsteps through the hallway and then Jacob appears beside me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey honey." He says.

"Hi."

"You got the camera out again?"

"Yeah I do. It's for dinner tonight when everyone comes around I'm just annoying Hayley with it." I say.

"Hey sweetie." He says smiling at Hayley.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey baby, did you just wake up buddy." He says picking Micah up from the lounge.

He replies with his usual sloppy kiss and smirk.

"He's in a good mood today." I tell him.

"Are you? No teeth coming in?" He asks the baby who just giggles. "Very happy."

"Come on let's make a snack and then we can start dinner." I suggest standing up and closing the camera.

I pick Hayley up and I carry her into the kitchen and Jacob follows and places Micah in his highchair. The yellow Labrador that Jacob and I had rescued 9 years ago follows us slowly into the kitchen and lies down beside Micah's highchair.

"What time is everyone coming around?" Jacob asks pulling numerous products from the fridge.

"Six thirty. Indy is going to be late she has training today but she'll be here in time for dinner."

"Okay, what are we cooking?"

"You mean what am I cooking?" I ask smirking.

He smiles at me and leans in and kisses my lips. "I like to think I can cook."

"I know you do honey."

Jacob cuts up fruit for Hayley and I grab the sliced mango and sit down beside Micah and help him feed from the mango, his favourite food.

"What are you cooking anyway Mad?"

"I decided that since it is quite cold, some soup. Sweet corn chicken and pumpkin soup. Dad's favourite."

"Sounds delicious already." He tells me. "Do you want me to do anything now?"

"Peel the pumpkin for me please."

"I'm on it." He says.

"Mommy when do you have to go to work?"

"Not until Thursday. I have 5 days to spend with you."

I watch the smile on her face grow and she continues to colour and eat. "I'm going to draw a picture for everyone."

"Okay baby."

A little while later the house was filled with my parents, siblings and nieces and nephew. The soup was just about ready and the table was set. Hayley was with Mom talking to her and Micah was in Dad's arms.

"Dinner is ready everyone." I announce. "And it is being served in the kitchen its buffet night tonight."

I dished Hayley's up in her bowl and she sat in her spot on the corner beside Jacob and Indy. Micah was in his highchair with his dinner and the other three babies were in their highchairs. We sat down together as a family and Indy snuck through the door and took her seat beside Hayley and we all tucked into our dinner and conversations.

"I am taping every one of you tonight. It's a time capsule to recap the last 15 years and you are all not getting out of it." I say smiling.

I heard the protests and complaints come from everyone and I just smiled. This was my favourite time. I could do this every day for the rest of my life, family dinners with all of my family. Growing up, it was our time to bond over getting A's, getting into the school team or over the things that happened that day. And I knew that Mom and Dad were so proud of us kids with each meal and each announcement. It was our tradition that I would cherish forever.

"Hi, I'm Matilda and the past 15 years for me have been excellent, hard, challenging, fun and rewarding. After the 2024 Olympics I came home and finished off high school while still training for the next Olympic games and I was accepted into College to do a degree in physiotherapy. I then qualified for the next games and came out with two Gold and one silver. That's right I beat you Maddy. Then I met the love of my life while finishing college. I graduated and started out in the work field while still training and learning. I have specialised in children with disabilities and I love my work. I wouldn't change it for the world. I then trained for the Olympics in 2036 and decided that it would be my last games so I could get married, work and have a family. I married in 2037 to my beautiful man, Dylan and this year we welcomed twins, a boy and a girl, Kodey and Kelsey who happen to share a birthday with their cousin Micah. Micah is 7 hours older then the two of them. At this present time Kodey babbles and Kelsey says Momma and Dada. They are beautiful souls and I love them with all my heart. I love Dylan with all my heart and I hope to have another child or two and continue to work and be a mother and Olympic medallist. The next 15 years I suppose will be spent raising my kids and working and loving each day with all I have."

"I'm Levi, the third Shepherd baby. I am currently 27 years old and I am engaged and training for next years Olympics. I have followed in Mom's steps and have gone into running. I made my debut at the 2028 Olympics and I became a crowd favourite. I love racing in marathons, in comps and for fun. I have won 10 gold and 2 silver. And I have broken a couple of records. I came home with 4 Gold Medals at my first Olympics and broke my personal best. I don't like to brag or anything." He says smirking. "After those Olympics I finished high school and attended college studying sports science. I graduated from that after 2032 Olympics and after my win there. I met my fiancé Lara at the 2032 Olympics. She was a big fan of mine and I didn't want to go out with her until I helped her when she hurt herself and I took her to the emergency room where I got to know her and I fell in love with her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and she is going to be my wife in three weeks and the mother of my children. We are expecting our second child in May next year. We already have a son who is 8 months old. Chase is our boy's name. This is the first time I am telling everyone so to my baby, I love and I can't wait to meet you."

"You're having a baby?"

"Sure am." He says smiling. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek as our family gather around.

"Hi I'm Rylan. I am 23 years old. I have just recently finished college and I decided to go down the path of high school teaching. I'm a sports teacher and I have been for 2 years now. I have focused my time on disadvantaged kids of an afternoon and I run sports for them so they have a chance to get out and run around and play. I love helping others and these kids they don't have anything and I had a lot and I want to pay back what I know and help this community. I have competed at the 2032 Olympics when I was just 16 and I decided to go into Cycling and I chose track cycling over road cycling. Don't get me wrong I love road cycling but I wanted something different and track gave me this rush and thrill. I won 4 medals at my first games. Only winning one gold. Then at the 2036 I won 6 medals and 3 Gold. All through high school I was interested in downhill cycling, road cycling and track cycling. They all involved different techniques and skills but I wanted to have that challenge. At this present moment I live with my girlfriend Allie. She has just gone into kindergarten teaching and she helps me run my afternoon sports. I've been with her for 5 years now and I believe she is the love of my life. She'll be my wife and mother of my children."

"I'm Indigo, or Indy. I am 17 years old and I'm currently in college. I only started 3 months ago and I gained a scholarship for my Academics and Gymnastics. I am in college doing a degree in sports medicine it's hard but my god I love it. My small frame has helped me in doing my Gymnastics and I am a national and world champion. Mom tells me that I am talented in everything just like she was. I can run, catch, swim and do gymnastics but from the moment I could understand the two sports I decided that I wanted to be a gymnast. I train 6 times a week. Two hours before breakfast and then about 4 hours after school finishes. I train hard and fast for the thing I love and it has paid off. I tried to convinced Mom and Dad to let me go to the 2036 Olympics, I would have only been 14 but I didn't care but they assured me that the 2040 games would be in my sight and I would be there no matter what. I am training for it at this moment for the games and I am a high hopeful for the next games and my coach tells, who was Mom's old coach has praised me on floor work and bar work which is something she has never seen before. She praises me in everything and she says that I am amazing. I hate bragging though. At this present moment I am still living at home and attending College at Harvard and I have met some great people and we are training for the upcoming regatta against Yale. I feel like I'm on top of the world." She says. "Oh and I've met someone. He's doing a Law degree and he is a talented rower. He is so handsome and friendly and smart. He is everything that I want in a man. His name is Jared and he is the one."

"I'm Meredith, I'm the mother of 5 beautiful children. Madelyn, Matilda, Levi, Rylan and Indigo. These 5 have brought me a beautiful joy and love. And the man that I fell in love in 2012 is my true love. I wasn't a believer in true love but once I met him and he showed me how to love then I realised that there is more to life than just the hurt and pain I had felt and experienced before. I love Derek and my children and my grandchildren. 5 beautiful grandchildren, Hayley, Micah, Kodey, Kelsey and Chase. My love of running will never disappear. I'm still young and I have my health and my running and my family. I am so proud of my family and I will never stop loving them. We have had our ups and downs, every single one of us but as a family unit we support and love each other no matter what. The next 15 years I'm going to be retired and watching my grandkids grow up. I'll live in the now with Derek and everyone else and reminisce on the good old days. I love you all." She says blowing a kiss to the camera.

"My last 27 years have been so full on and amazing that all I can say is that this family, I am so lucky to have. Maddy and Tilly you girls changed my life and that day I met you I knew you would change it. I love you all, Mer, Mad, Tilly, Levi, Rylan and Indy. You 6 are beautiful, beautiful people with beautiful souls. I love you down to the bottom of my heart and I will never stop loving you all. Hayley, Micah, Kodey, Kelsey and Chase you kids are beautiful. I love you all and I can't wait to see you grow up and experience the world."

"I've been alive for 30 years. I've grown up and experienced love and life. I've grown up and done well in school, done well in sports. I've become a wife, a mother and a person who is part of this world. I am a breathing, living replica of my mother. The three Shepherd girls look like our mother. I am in this beautiful family, this beautiful world that I have nothing bad to think about. All I have to think about it my daughters beautiful personality and my sons big, beautiful smile and my husband. I love my family and my life. I may have CP, my husband looks past that, I have shown the world what I can do. Now I am going to live in this society and think at how blessed I am that my mother brought me into this world. She shared her body with two babies and gave us life and love. What isn't there to love?"

**That's it. Hopefully you all enjoyed this last instalment. That is it for You're My Hero. **

**Reviews and thoughts will be great for this send off.**

**And I'm planning another story so keep an eye out for that.**


End file.
